


So I don't forget again

by purplerosewrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 150
Words: 56,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites
Summary: Having forgotten his past once, after waking from his hundred year slumber, Link keeps a journal as to not forget again. As he journeys to save Hyrule he's confronted with his past, present, and future. Making new friends only to leave them, grieving his fallen comrades new and old, and dealing with a threat that seems to weigh on him even more than Calamity Gannon; his own fears of isolation and loneliness on this long tiring journey.A first person perspective of Link's personal journey as he saves the kingdom. Both the good and bad times, the highs and lows.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 49
Kudos: 198





	1. Great Plateau

My name is Link. I’ve been asleep for a hundred years. I’m a knight, who is tasked with protecting the Princess named Zelda. A great calamity befell the kingdom which Zelda is the princess of. Princess Zelda is keeping the tragedy called “Calamity Gannon” from escaping the castle and from destroying the land. When the Calamity first appeared, I was gravely injured and placed in a device which healed me but took a hundred years to do so. The ghost of the late King of Hyrule requested that I, as the Princess’ acting guardian, defeat Calamity Gannon once and for all and save Princess Zelda from having to continue to fight. That is all I know about myself. I can’t remember anything from my life before I woke from my slumber. I do not know if there is any particular reason for this. Perhaps it’s because I’ve slept for so long, but that’s just speculation. Since I don’t know the reason, I plan on writing about what happens in this blank book, so should I forget again, I can just read through this.

I first awoke in a bed, but it was also a device. According to the Sheikah slate it’s called the “Revitalizing Chamber”. It’s what healed me. The chamber is located at the back of a cave in the Great Plateau. In this cave is where I found some clothing, and the Sheikah slate. A device made by the Sheikah people long before the Calamity attacked a hundred years ago. An eye with a single tear drop symbol is engraved in it and on all other Sheikah technology. When I reached the entrance of the cave, I ran without thinking till I reached a nearby cliff. The view was breath taking. Well everything outside of the cave was amazing, yet… It was beautiful, but many things were destroyed. Near the cave I slept in was a temple. The windows were shattered, a wall and some of the ceiling collapsed.

There were also these giant eerie machines surrounding the building. Though they were clearly not functional, I was… I was hesitant to approach them. According to the ghost of the late King, they’re called guardians, and they were to protect me as I was to fight Calamity Gannon, but that creature took control of them and other devices like them and turned them against us. As I was exploring the temple, I met an older man. He was the ghost of the late king. He didn’t tell me his true identity right away because by my… lack of a reaction to seeing him, he could tell I had no idea who he was, and he thought it best to not overwhelm me with too much information after having just woken up. He taught me many things on the very brief occasions I saw him. He taught me the basics of surviving in the “wild”… I’m still not sure what “wild” means exactly. He taught me how to make fire, cut down trees, how to cook, and a few other things.

One thing though, that he never taught me was fighting. There are many creatures about that are not… not animals, not ghosts, the moment they think I’m nearby they chase me, hunt me. The red ones I can deal with just fine if there’s only a few. I only have sticks and tree branches to use to defend myself. When they first started chasing me, without thinking I grabbed a branch and a large piece of tree bark off the ground and fought back. When I fight I don’t have the time to think, I just react. I used the bark to block their weapons, and the branch to hit them back. Not too long and they disappeared and instantly transformed into purple smoke after hitting them enough. They have wooden weapons, and shields. They’re not much better than what I get from trees, but it does help. I got a bow and a few arrows from one once.

While exploring the plateau I found these shrines and a tall tower. I climbed up it and found a small pedestal attached to it with the same symbol that was engraved into the Sheikah slate. When I placed the slate atop it, parts of the tower began to glow with that blue pulsing light, and a glowing blue drop fell on the slate. On the slate a map of the plateau appeared, and off in the distance I could see similar towers sprout up from the ground. There appears to be a soft orange glow coming from the tops of each of the towers.

Soon after that the little shrines also glowed orange at parts. They too, had the pedestals. When I placed the slate on like last time a door opened. After I entered, I was taken underground and solved puzzles. At the end there was a person encased in a cube of blue light. But like the temple they looked decayed. Only skin and bones. They told me some things that I did not know of the past. Then when they were done, I was at the entrance of the shrine. While I was down there, I unlocked a power of the slate. With these powers I can create bombs, freeze time for objects, create ice pillars on the surface of water, easily move metallic objects, and even help me find other shrines.

Each of the shrines unlocked a power, and a person at the end whom spoke of the past. One of these people told me that these shrines were built to test and prepare me for the battles ahead. One of the shrines was located at a very cold snowy area of the plateau. It was so cold that even after only being there for a few moments I felt my hands freeze. I learned to make Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry. It just needs meat, fish and some spicy peppers. After eating it I felt my whole body heat up. With that I was able to traverse the snow without getting hurt.

After completing the shrines, the ghost of the late king revealed his identity and what had happened a hundred years ago. He told me that I should next go to the Sheikah tribe’s village. Though I only have a map of the plateau, the Sheikah slate still shows me it’s general location. The King gave me directions, I’m to follow a road that leads to the “Dueling Peaks”, a mountain range.

The King also gave me a paraglider, a wooden device that allows me to glide through the air and reach the ground safely from the plateau.

Right now, I’m in a small decaying cabin behind the temple. This is where I found this book. The cabin has basic things like chopping axes, and a pot to cook food, but not much else. I plan on gathering more food before heading out. I’ll leave by next sunrise.


	2. ???

I found some shrines today. They didn’t unlock any new powers for the Sheikah slate. I did learn a little more about the past though. The Sheikah have apparently served the Hylian royal family since the kingdom was first created.

No matter how far I travel the Dual Peaks look just as far away. It doesn’t help that I keep finding small camps of those guys who try to hunt me. I also ran into some new ones. They’re at least twice as tall as me with a single big horn on their head. Despite their size they’re easier to fight than the smaller ones. They’re much slower.

I also discovered something new about the Sheikah slate! I wanted to get a closer look at a camp of the small red ones. Using the Sheikah slate I can see far things closer. I then accidentally pressed a raised part of the slate and what was on the slate froze while what was in the field kept moving.

It looks like the Slate identifies what’s frozen. The small red guys are called Bokoblins, and the tall ones are Moblins. I can also use it to identify plants, animals, and equipment.

There were other frozen moments in the slate. All of them captured locations. Nothing in them could be identified though.

I’ll try to identify as many things as I can. It could prove useful should I lose my memory again.


	3. ???

The peaks are still so far away but I am much closer than I was before. I also see an orange glow. There might be a tower by the peaks.

I found some real weapons at a Bokoblin camp. A traveler’s sword, a traveler’s shield, and a traveler’s bow. In a treasure chest I found fire arrows. Only five though, so I have to use them only when necessary.


	4. Dueling Peaks Tower

I reached the tower! It was right next to the peaks. I got a map of the area! I can now more clearly see where I’m going. From the tower I have a great advantage point and I can see many shrines. I marked their locations on the map. I’m going to search for them before it gets too bright to easily see the glow.


	5. Big Twin Bridge

I think there’s something wrong with me.

I found a person being attacked by a Moblin today. I charged in and felled the beast, but the man was already injured by the time I got to him. He carried a massive bag and called himself Beedle. I offered him a grilled fish and he gladly ate it, but he didn’t heal. He still had those cuts and bruises. He took out a long thin cloth from his bag and wrapped it around where he was hurt. I asked him how that would help, and why he didn’t heal when he ate. Apparently, people don’t heal just by eating, but it helps a little. He asked why I had asked, and I told him how food affects me. He said I must be blessed by the Goddesses. I don’t know about that though.

It turns out Beedle is a traveling merchant. He told me I could have one of his items for free as thanks for saving him. I chose an empty bottle. I wasn’t interested in anything else he had.

It was night so we set up a campfire. Beedle said he was famished and made some onigiri. He offered me some, but I refused because I wasn’t injured. He then said I at least had to be hungry given how late it was. I realized that ever since I woke up, I’ve never been hungry or thirsty. Not long after Beedle fell asleep. That’s also something I haven’t felt since awaking. Tired.

… Maybe the Revitalizing Chamber did more than just heal me.


	6. Jia Highlands

I asked Beedle if he wanted to come with me to Kakariko Village. He declined saying he was heading someplace else and left. I hope he’s okay. I wasn’t being injured or attacked by anything in the moment, but it hurt to see him go, just like when the ghost of the King disappeared.

I’ve seen way more Moblins and Bokoblins than I have people. I wonder what happened to all of them. I’ve only seen one person. There have got to be others otherwise there wouldn’t be much of a point in being a merchant and wanting Rupees. I guess they’re at the village, but… It’s almost empty here. It seems there used to be more towns, but it’s all rubble now. Even the wells are just filled with dirt.

I just have one shrine left to complete then I’ll get back to Kakariko Village.


	7. Kakariko Village

I’ve finally made it. It’s so lively here! There are so many people and houses everywhere! They have lots of fields for raising crops. The trees here have pink petals instead of green leaves. When the breeze flows by the petals flutter about and the most pleasant smell wafts through the air! Small creeks and rivers branch out throughout the town watering the crops. Cliffs and mountains surround the town making it almost hidden and very protected. The people here are so kind! When I passed by they offered me some of their crops. I sold some things I didn’t need and bought some arrows so I can use my bow more often now!

I met their Chief, Impa. She knows who I am. Just from a single glance she could tell I had lost my memories. I showed her the Sheikah slate and said that a power of it was still missing and that I needed to go to Hateno Village and find a Shika scientist named Purah whom could likely fix it.

She also told me that the frozen locations were pictures of places where I could possibly gain some of my memories back. One of the locations was right in front of Hyrule castle. If you’re on high enough ground, you can see that place from just about anywhere. There was one other location that I somewhat recognized. It was a lake near the Great Plateau. I’ll start my search from those places. She told me that after finding them I should return to her.

She then spoke of a legend. A thousand years ago is when Calamity Gannon first appeared. A princess and a knight managed to seal the creature away with some help. It was then that the Guardians and the Divine Beasts were created. They were instrumental in the battle. Each of the Divine Beasts was controlled by a champion. We decided to do as our ancestors did, but things didn’t end quite like they did back then. I’ll need the help of each of the Divine Beasts in order to win this fight. They were controlled by different people so I must meet with the leaders of the Zora, Goron, Rito, and Gerudo in order to learn about what became of them and take back control from Calamity Gannon.

Apparently, I used to carry a blade called the master sword. It’s the blade of evil’s bane. It’s the only weapon that can truly damage the Calamity, so I need to find where it is.

I have much to do before I can fulfill my duty.

· Fix the Sheikah slate

· Find the Master Sword

· Free all four of the Devine Beasts

· Find my memories

· Go to the area in front of the castle to find the first memory, next to the area near the Great Plateau


	8. Kakariko Village

Next to the chief’s seat in Impa’s house is an orb I often see in the Shrine puzzles. She reprimanded me for attempting to touch it, but mid-way though she stopped, and smiled. Then with that smile she said something which warmed my heart so much. She said in a soft voice “Even after all these years you still haven’t changed Link.”

What would it be like seeing someone after a hundred years? What is it like to remember someone? What is it like to see someone after so long, and they don’t know who you are? What is it like to then see that person act just as they did before, like nothing was different?

I listened to her speak of the past till late into nightfall and through the day too. She insisted that I stay for the night. I’ll do so only because it’s raining so hard right now.


	9. Kakariko Village

As I was leaving the village, I found a girl struggling to cook. She mumbled something about needing butter and apples. I already had plenty of apples, so I sold some old equipment and bought some butter. She was ecstatic to see I had the ingredients, and even more so when I offered them to her. She wanted to make other dishes and that’s how I ended up running around town all day gathering ingredients. I think I met just about everyone in town through doing this. The girl’s name is Koko. Her mother died not long ago, and because of that she wants to master her mother’s dishes. It also seems that her dad is too busy with work to do much cooking, so she has to learn how to cook. I’m glad I helped, I even learned some good recipes like Hot Buttered Apples, Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin, Veggie Cream Soup, and Honeyed Apples.

Koko also has a sister named Cottla. Cottla was upset that her sister was cooking all the time. She insisted that their mother was going to come back home soon, saying that she just left for a short trip. I offered to play with Cottla so Koko could keep practicing. While gathering ingredients I played hide-and-seek. I was already looking for vegetables and the like, so why not a kid as well? Well, it was not so much of hide-and-seek as it was follow the sound of giggling.

In the evening the two girls wanted me to eat dinner with them. I think Koko just wanted me to taste her cooking. I really didn’t need to eat since I wasn’t injured, but I didn’t want to disappoint her. It tasted really good! Better than anything I’ve made at least. I should try making some of these recipes soon.

It’s late now. And it seems that Moblins and Bokoblins appear more often at night, so I won’t leave till morning.


	10. Kakariko Village

There was a lot more clucking this morning than usual. I didn’t think much about it till I saw that one of the guards who protect the village looked distressed. It turns out that his Cuccos escaped their pen in the night and were running amuck through the village. They went wherever they pleased, and ate whatever they wanted, but they especially liked the neighbor’s crops. So once again I spent most of the day running around searching for things.

Cottla spotted me and thought I was playing a game and decided to play too. It ended up becoming a race on who could collect the most. Little Cottla tried her best but it wasn’t working out so well. I may have “accidentally” dropped a Cucco or two and Cottla found them after I lost them.

While searching I ran into Lasli. I hadn’t seen her around often, she spends most of her time at home. She was carrying an awful lot of herbs. So many in fact that she kept dropping a few. I ended up helping her carry them till a cucco tried to eat them. Thankfully that was when Cottla came racing towards it and scared it away. Turns out that Lasli’s parents are very sick and she needs to spend all of her time looking after them. She wants to help her parents, but she misses things she used to do. One thing she particularly missed was watching fireflies at night.

By the evening all the Cuccos were rounded up Cado the guard admitted that his wife left him after he couldn’t answer the question whether or not he loved his cuccos more than her. He insisted on paying me fifty rupees.

By this time, it was late evening, almost night. Lasli was understating how beautiful the village is on a clear night. There were so many fireflies fluttering about. You didn’t need any other light source in order to see the paths and signs. They kind of just gently float about. If you wanted, you could even pet some.

I went to Lasli’s house with a handful of fireflies. I was going to let them in through a window, but there wasn’t one. I guess that explains why she couldn’t see them from her house. So instead I knocked on the door. When she said to “Come in” I only partly slid open the door and released the fireflies. She was clearly delighted.

I tried to sneak away, but in the process, I fell into a river. She heard the splash and came check out what happened. I told her I’d be fine, but with a surprising strong grip she forcefully dragged me to her house and dropped a large cloth on my head and told me to dry myself off. She even gave me traditional Sheikah clothing to wear while my clothing dried. It was a little big, but the entire outfit is adjustable, so I was able to make it suit me. Apparently, it was made to be able to move around quickly and quietly without being seen. She even showed me how to properly move around in it.

She thanked me for the fireflies and for spending the night with her. She has trouble sleeping, but lately especially so.

I asked her if she was sure that I could keep the clothing, and she said… “Yes, I’m sure. After all… I don’t think my father will be needing it anymore.” I… I wasn’t sure what to do. She looked sad yet so accepting of what she just said.

I wonder how many people I once knew who are gone now. Will I ever remember them? Would they be upset knowing I don’t remember them?

I was lost in thought for a while and didn’t even realize Lasli fell asleep next to me.

I’ll stay one more night for Lasli’s sake.


	11. Kakariko Village

The Sheikah treasure was stolen. Everyone is in a panic. It must have been stolen last night, there was no other opportunity to do so. I know I was going to leave today, but I can’t while the whole village in now in turmoil! 

I almost went out to search, but I need to be smart about this! I should keep a low profile so whoever did it won’t be extra cautious. I guess it being known I was a Knight doesn’t help matters, but that’s exactly why I must be extra careful!

For now, I’m going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.


	12. Kakariko Village

Wearing the sneaking Sheikah outfit I hid at a high location near the Chief’s hut. For the longest time not much happened.

Then in the deepest, darkest, part of this cloudy night I saw someone cautiously walking around. Due to how dark it was I couldn’t tell who it was. There weren’t that many fireflies out that night. 

I kept my distance as I followed. Thankfully because it was so late there was hardly any noise so I could still hear where they were. They slowly traversed through a forest near the village. When the moon was beginning to set, they finally stopped. They stood at a pedestal which I often found in the Shrine puzzles. The orb had to be placed on it in order to activate one thing or another.

They took out the treasure orb which they hid in their clothing and they spoke to a shadowy figure. I recognized the voice, it was Dorian, Koko and Cottla’s father. The other was very deep and came from the shadow. It turns out that Dorian used to be a part of some tribe called the Yiga Clan, the mortal enemies of the Sheikah. Dorian was to infiltrate the Sheikah tribe, but he actually wanted to leave the organization. Unfortunately, they were using Dorian’s family against him, threatening to kill them if he didn’t comply with their demands which is why he stole the orb.

Then the shadow said, “It appears we have an audience!” and directly looked at me! It then slashed me with a sword with such force I was knocked against a tree. It dashed in for another attack, but I nearly dodged out of the way, and the weapon got lodged in the tree. I used this opportunity to attack. It was only for a moment, but I saw that they had the exact same insignia as the Sheikah, but upside down. The battle was fierce, this was by far the toughest opponent I had faced. It actually knew how to fight. I underestimated it though and it landed quite a few hits. I managed to beat it. Dorian rushed to my side, insisting that I needed medical attention. I swiftly ate the soup I made with Koko from my bottle. My wounds didn’t disappear, but they shrank quite considerably. 

He still insisted that I needed help and tried to drag me away. In the scuffle we kicked the orb onto the pedestal, and it disappeared, and the pedestal began to glow blue. The ground then began to shake and a shrine burrowed out from underneath the earth. I told Dorian I’d be fine, that I’d tell no one of what happened, and I entered the shrine.

This shrine didn’t have any puzzles, it was a straight walk to the Sheikah elder waiting at the end. Then I was sent outside as usual, but all my wounds were gone. 

As I was trying to find my way back through the forest, I heard a voice calling out for help. I followed it and found a massive flower. The voice said they were once a revered deity but over time people stopped making offerings, making them weak. The voice sounded like it came from the giant flower, so I held out some rupees. Then a massive hand snatched the rupees. Then suddenly there was a massive bright light and when I could see there was a large pool in the middle of the flower, and a gigantic beautiful woman in the pool. She was like nothing I had ever seen before. She told me that with that offering some of her power was restored. She offered to mend my clothing, and if I had the right materials even make them more powerful. 

I kept failing to mention this, but I finally remembered to do so now. I occasionally get items from shrines. I found pieces of an outfit which is ideal for climbing which I do often when traveling. I only had the right materials to upgrade those, so I had them enhanced. They didn’t look different, but she told me that if I upgraded them enough, they could gain special powers, like my being able to climb easily even in rain.

She also told me that she has three other sisters and requested that I give them offerings as well. 

After that was said and done, I returned to the village. I bought a few things, like a small pack to carry things. I can’t stay here any longer. I have a duty I must fulfill. Now that I’m done writing I’ll finally head out. I’ll first try to find those two locations, then go to Hateno Village where that Sheikah scientist can hopefully restore the last of the powers to the Sheikah slate, then I’ll return to the Sheikah Village and tell Impa whether or not going to the locations restored my memories or not.


	13. ???

In a shrine I got a sword called “Edge of Duality”. It’s much bigger and heavier than the traveler’s sword. I need both of my hands in order to wield it. It’s much more powerful, but when using it I can’t use my shield.

I can see the castle, but it’s still quite a ways away. The first location should be in front of it.

A black smog surrounds the castle obscuring it, but when the sun is at the right angle it can clearly be seen.

It’s been raining so traveling has been difficult, but the climbing boots have been surprisingly helpful. I might just use them whenever it’s raining instead of climbing!


	14. ???

I’m still so far away.

I found a large black shiny rock. There were colorful crystals poking out of it. I took a club from a nearby Moblin camp and used it to hit the rock. It and the rock were both quickly smashed to smithereens. I got Amber, Sapphire, an Opel, and one I didn’t recognize. It’s pinkish in color and very brittle. When I placed it down many tiny pieced were left on my hands. I tried dusting them off, but that didn’t work. I wasn’t close to any water as far as I knew so I couldn’t wash them off and of course this was the moment it had stopped raining.

I licked my hand… I think the pink rock is a giant piece of salt.

It was not a pleasant experience.


	15. ???

Still so far.

I found a Bokoblin camp. In a chest they had a boomerang and some rupees.

It started raining again.


	16. ???

The castle looks like it’s floating on clouds right now.

Still raining though.


	17. ???

I wonder how everyone in Kakariko Village is doing. I hope they’re doing well.


	18. ???

Impa was right. By going to the locations in the pictures I remembered something, but...

As I was trekking through Hyrule field I heard strange noises. I couldn’t quite place what it was, but I couldn’t think about that for too long. I hear a new very repetitive noise, and lots of thudding. A tiny red beam of light kept landing on me. Then a loud explosive sound.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. My whole body was searing with pain, yet it was numb enough to the point where I couldn’t move it. My head felt like it was being crushed by this intense pressure. I could hardly breath the air was knocked right out of me.

That’s when I saw it. A fully functional guardian. It raced towards me with its many legs flailing about. Before I knew it, it was practically on top of me. I manage to toss myself over a small stone wall, before it attacked again. With that a bright blue beam of light hit exploded and was set aflame. 

I wanted to run but that small red light was already locked on me again. I could hardly move in my current state. It was then I felt something. Wind. The fire was creating wind. Knowing I had no other option I opened the paraglider the fire’s wind instantly threw me skyward. It was so quick I was shocked and lost my grip. 

The pain of my whole body being set a flame was what I needed to snap myself out of the numbness and run. I ran and ran. Then with another explosion I was sent hurdling through the air. I was airborne long enough for my consciousness to catch up to me, and I ate as much food as I could before crashing onto the stony ground.

I was hurt but at least I wasn’t too injured now. But that’s when a second tiny red light landed on me. There was another one. I couldn’t keep running. My body couldn’t take it, nor did I have enough food to keep healing from these fiery blasts. 

I was at a place surrounded by trees, but the ground was stone. I found an opening in the small collapsed structure and burrowed into it. There was another explosion and stone crashed down on me and where I had entered. There was only a crack. I could only see the dark clouds. I heard those machines thud and clank about for what felt like forever till they eventually left. 

One of my arms was pinned under stone, the rest of me was held down by stone, but not as heavily as my arm was. If I wanted too, I could move a little except for my arm. I couldn’t feel my body. My clothing was burned and so was the pouch I got, so all the food I had, I already ate or it fell out during the chase. 

It kept raining. And raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining, and raining.

. . . Funny thing about water, it collects in pools and seeps into cracks and crevasse. I didn’t notice that was happening to my burrow till I had breathed some in. I had to keep my face pressed against the stone above me to keep from drowning. There wasn’t much breathing room left so I had to act fast. 

I panicked. I flailed about. Screamed and shouted... 

Nothing happened. 

Then I remembered I had the Sheikah slate. With my free hand I used it to freeze time for the stones above me. I then headbutted it as hard, and as quickly as I could. When the power wore off the stone was sent flying. I practically threw myself out of there. And just laid on the ground. I knew that was what almost just killed me, but. . . I was so tired. 

When my mind stopped reeling, I tried standing. It didn’t work out so well. But for the brief moment I was on my feet I recognized where I was. I was at the place frozen in the picture. The first one.

I was kneeling before a woman in a bright blue dress with long blond hair. She was clearly not happy. I think she was knighting me, or something similar to that. This was a ceremony of some sort, but only four other individuals were there whom were talking quietly among themselves. One a man who appeared to be made of stone, one a bird person, one a woman with sun burnt skin and long red hair, and one. . . who when I saw I felt like I was forgetting something. She was red, white and watery, fish-like but very person-like as well. I couldn’t hear much of their conversation except that the princess saw me as a reminder of her failures.

That had to have been a memory. That woman in blue. I think that’s princess Zelda. I didn’t spend much time in that moment dwelling on that thought. I saw the paraglider. Before a breeze could blow it away, I snatched it. With it in hand I dragged myself away.

Then a tiny red light landed on me again. I saw so shocked I froze and fell over. That actually saved me. As I fell that’s then the beam shot past me and exploded near me instead. Knowing how powerful the wind was I clutched the paraglider as tightly as I could and was thrown up into the air. 

I’m much faster in the air than I am on the ground, so despite it chasing me, it kept missing. Once I had gained enough distance it stopped. It turned around and left.

I landed in a cave and now I’m hiding in here. Using the Sheikah slate’s bombs I managed to kill some rats and bats which I roasted over a fire and salted. They didn’t taste good at all, but at least I’m healing. My burned skin is starting to peel off, and new undamaged skin is replacing it. I still can’t feel my right arm, the one which was crushed under stone. Hopefully if I eat enough food it’ll heal too, for now I think I might do something I haven’t done since I woke up.

Go to sleep.


	19. ???

I still can’t feel my right arm.

Near the cave were some trees with apples and beehives. After running away from the bees for a while I made some honeyed apples… It’d be nice to cook with Koko again.

It’s lonely out here.

I found a tower, but it’s surrounded by Guardians. Three or four, I think.

As I was scoping out the place a black horse with large white spots came a bit too close and the Guardians started chasing it! What made the situation even worse was that the horse was heading straight for another one! I couldn’t just watch this. Using the paraglider, I glided towards the horse and landed on its back. At first the horse kept trying to buck me off but then a blue beam exploded the ground next to it, and it took off. I tried to use the horse’s mane to turn it in a safer direction. Then one of the Guardians shot another one of those explosive blue beams, getting the horse to buck me off this time. Using the fire’s wind and the paraglider I took to the air once more. The Guardians chased after me instead of the horse, and because I was in the air I was able to get away without getting injured.

I found a forest with many boars, so I hunted a few and made some salted cooked meat to heal with. While I was eating, I spotted the horse again. It was limping. On one of it’s hind legs was a bright red burn scar. It must have happened with the chase with the Guardians. I tried approaching, but it started acting aggressive. I ended up rolling a few apples towards it. I think it will be fine. The wound doesn’t look very deep so when it heals the horse can run and gallop again.


	20. ???

During the whole commotion with the Guardians and the horse I got a bit lost. I think I see where the Great Plateau is, but I’m not sure. I checked the map and I think I’m going the right way.

I think the horse is following me. Whenever I see it, I roll an apple towards it. I’m able to get closer without it acting aggressive. 

I’m trying to figure out how to fish in rivers. The only thing that seems that could work is to shoot the fish with a bow and arrow, but it’s difficult to use my right arm. It’s slow to use and basically numb still. I’ve been picking up rocks and stuff hoping I could build back some strength and feeling into it. I think it’s just taking longer to heal, but it’ll be okay, it has to be.


	21. ???

I spent a few days not traveling. When I did travel it wasn’t too far and it was just to get food. It was becoming hard for the horse to go so far without breaks. The horse isn’t aggressive around me anymore. It’ll let me pet, and groom it’s mane.

I think that I should name the horse. If it keeps following me it’d be nice to call it by name instead of just saying “the horse” over and over again.


	22. ???

Friend’s doing much better! She’s starting to gallop without much trouble at all! I’ve been training her to come when I whistle. I think it’s working! Not always, but she’ll come sometimes. Friend approaches me on her own now! She’s really sweet and gentle. Though she did try to eat my hair one time.

We started traveling again. Though I’m only having her trot when I ride her this is much faster than me on my own. Though we stop at night so she can rest. I’ve been spending this time writing, reading old entries, training my right arm, or star gaze. It’s fun to watch the stars slowly drift by.

We found one of the memory locations. The blond-haired woman who I think is Princess Zelda and I were walking along the lake near the Great Plateau. She was speaking of how we’ll be going to Goron city to check on a person named Daruk and the Divine Beast that’s there. It was clear she had a resolve to learn as much about the Divine Beasts as she could for the sake of beating the Calamity. She then stopped and started asking me about the Master Sword. She asked if I was proficient at using it yet. She then spoke of the legend of how only a true hero could hear the voice sleeping in the sword and whether I could hear it or not.

There wasn’t anything else.


	23. Proxim bridge

We’re almost at the Dueling Peaks.

I got into a battle while on Friend’s back. She didn’t get hurt and even trampled over some Bokoblins. This really shouldn’t be surprising she did survive being chased by Guardians so it’s no wonder she’s so tough! We did some more training on her coming when I whistle and she’s doing much better!

I’m so glad I have her around.


	24. ???

I can see a tower nearby. Right now, we’re in a large forest on a winding road. There are lots of enemies here.

To get to the forest though we had to travel through a small plain that was absolutely covered in old broken Guardians. Well most of them were, one by a protective wall that stood before the forest could still attack but couldn’t move or do anything else.

We also found a few shrines here.

I ran into a traveler. They were talking about Calamity Gannon, but they were speaking about how great it is. They then dropped their disguise and announced that they are from Yiga clan and that I needed to die. They were tough, but not as tough as the Yiga member I fought at Kakariko Village. I guess I should be a bit more weary of travelers.


	25. Hateno Village

At the tower I got another map of the area.

We finally made it here! As lovely as traveling is, it’s so nice to be back in a town! 

I first went to the armor shop and bought some new equipment. I sold quite a few things at the general store that I didn’t need. 

In one section of town there a few very new blocky looking buildings. Then nearish by at the edge of town is a very old house. It’s on a mountain side and the only way to get there from town was via a wooden bridge. I guess I was looking at it for a while because a man came up and started to talk to me about it. No one lives there anymore, and he’s the one who designed the new houses. The town wanted to tear down the old building and build a new one. I’m not exactly sure how it happened but one thing led to another and I offered to buy the place. I had barely just enough to buy it, so now I have a house! I’m not sure what I’ll do with it. I think I’ll just use it as a place for extra weapons and the like. There’s also a mini horse stable next to it so Friend has a good place to sleep tonight! Bolson, the man I talked to earlier said that if I had enough Rupee, he could add improvements. I’m not sure if I’ll do that, but I guess if I ever have extra Rupee, I could spend it here.

A little further into town I met an older man who owns a leather shop. He said he’d make a bridal and saddle for friend, but I didn’t have enough money. He noticed the weapons on my back and asked if I was any good at fighting. He said that if I could take care of a Moblin problem the town had been having lately then he’d make the saddle and bridal for free. I took him up on his offer and set to work. Moblins kept drawing closer and closer to town and injured travelers making people weary of coming here. He insisted that he come wand watch me fight. I was worried about this, but he kept his distance. After the battle he said when I was fighting, I looked just like a knight from the Royal Guard a hundred years ago. He insisted on calling me Mr. Knight after that. When we got back, he set straight to work and said he’d be done by tomorrow afternoon. 

I asked around town if anyone knew of a scientist and they said that a pair of them lived just up the hill in a small tower. It’s late into the night now, so I’m staying in my new house and I’ll go see them tomorrow morning.


	26. Hateno Village

I met the scientists at the Ancient Tec Lab. The lead scientist is Purah. She looks like a child but is very worldly. She apparently looks like that because of an experiment gone wrong. After some tinkering, they were able to restore the last power. It’s like the power to track down shrines, but for anything I take a picture of. Using that power, I collected a few things for them. Apparently Purah was the one who placed me in the Revitalizing Chamber at Princess Zelda’s request. She said she wasn’t surprised that I had lost my memories, in fact she was almost expecting it. She was surprised though when I told her how eating instantly healed my wounds. She decided to go to the chamber and do more research. Turns out that The Revitalizing Chamber was found not long before Calamity Ganon attacked. They only figured out that it could heal people, but not much else before I was placed inside. Before I left, Purah asked if I could check up on another scientist named Robbie in the Akkala region for her.

On my way back into town I ran into a farmer girl who asked me if I was the one who took care of the Moblin problem. When I said yes, she asked if I could get rid of some Bokoblins who had been harassing her animals at night. In the day they camped out on the beach. Though Hateno Village is on a mountain, that mountain is right next to the ocean. 

After getting rid of them I was about to head back to town when I heard something. Music. It was off in the distance, but I heard it. It was coming from natural stone pillars sticking out of the ocean near the coast. I wanted to get closer, so I could hear better, but there was no way I could swim that far. I climbed back up the mountain and glided to the pillars. Standing on the tallest pillar was a beautiful minstrel. He played the accordion. He’s a bird person, a Rito as he told me. His name’s Kass. He’s about a third of me taller than me... He was taller but not twice as tall or anything. He had a bird’s crest on the back of his head. His feathers were a bright blue, except for the inside of his wings and I think his chest and belly a bright yellow. I couldn’t tell since he wore very light, flexible armor. He also wore a white scarf, and white pants. On his belt were many rolled up pieces of paper tied to it. Songs perhaps. He didn’t notice me at first, he was so absorbed in his music. When he did notice me, I think he was surprised. “Why hello! I certainly didn’t expect to see anyone else up here.” He said. He introduced himself then he began to speak of the sea and asked me if I wanted to listen to a song about the rock pillars we were stand on. I nodded. He looked eager as he prepared his instrument, then he sang as he played. It went something like “An ancient hero once spoke these words: “One day I’ll return to fight evil. My cache is at twelve of twenty-four. This rock will point toward it’s retrieval.”” He then began to speculate about the meaning of the song. He then went back to playing other songs. I wasn’t too sure as to what the song meant, but if it’s treasure I was looking for, I thought that It’d probably be in a metal treasure chest. I activated the metal power on the Sheikah slate and hopped from pillar to pillar till I found it! Inside was a thousand Rupees! Kass was quite surprised and wondered how I was able to get the chest. I listened to him play his songs till evening when he suddenly stopped and asked me if I truly wanted to listen to his songs, or did I need help getting back to land. I looked around realizing I never thought about how to get back. He then told me to hop on his back and to hang on tight. I was confused as to what he was planning, but I went along with it. He then jumped off the pillar. I shut my eyes, preparing to crash into the water, but nothing happened. When I did open my eyes, I saw the most beautiful view I had ever seen. I swear I could see the entirety of Hyrule and beyond. The sun was just setting casting everything in an orange hue. It was magnificent. Kass spiraled around and around slowly descending till he landed by Hateno Village. I thanked him, and he thanked me for being a good audience. He then took off. 

I really hope I meet him again!

While going back to town I ran into the farm girl again and she thanked me for getting rid of the Moblins and gave me a fire-proof leather satchel with TEN bottles of Moomoo milk inside. I felt like this was a bit too much, but she insisted that I take it all.

I also got the Saddle and Bridle and equipped them on Friend. 

It’s night now, but since I had to stay here so Friend could sleep, I paid Bolson to add a bed and a few basic things to the house so it could be lived in. It is built to be a house after all so it should at least have some furniture, even if I’m just using this place for storage.


	27. Hateno Village

When I walked into town this morning a little kid ran up to me asking if I was the new knight in town. He wanted to know because he wanted to see some weapons his grandfather showed him a book once, a weapon called the fire rod. I was sad to say I didn’t have one on me, but I promised I’d keep an eye out for one next time I went traveling.

The leather smith asked if I bought the old house at the edge of town. When I said yes, he welcomed me and said that it was good to have a fresh face in town. He seems to be the leader of the town. He told me that he has a son who dyes clothing and other items so if I wanted to customize the saddle and bridal, I should go to him.

While at the general store a guy asked me to go to the inn and ask the woman at the front desk what she liked. I asked him why he couldn’t do so himself, but then he got really defensive. He said he’d pay me if I did. This felt really uncomfortable, so I tried leaving the store, but he admitted that he liked the girl and wanted to get her a surprise gift. I didn’t think much harm could come of this, so I went to the inn and asked. She was clearly uncomfortable. I was about to tell her why I asked when she said she liked crickets. As I was leaving, I heard her mumble something about being glad I finally left. I told the guy her answer then he asked me to help him catch some. This really bothered me. If he likes her so much wouldn’t he want to do this? I know I certainly didn’t want too, but I couldn’t just refuse. Well I could, but I didn’t want to cause a commotion. There are a lot of kids in town, so I got them to go bug hunting with me. We found a lot more than just crickets. The kids ended up making a mini arena out of rocks and sticks and decided to pit their captured bugs into battle. They even were betting on who would win. They insisted that I stick around and watch a few rounds. It seems like the Beetles normally win. The guy spotted us and came to check out what we were doing. I gave him the crickets and he left giving me a hundred rupees as a reward. The kids didn’t mind since they were all excited over the beetles.

With the extra Rupee I hired Bolson to add a few more things to the house. The place is really coming together. It doesn’t look so old or decayed anymore. In the house is a second-floor loft where the bed is. Under the staircase on the first floor is a small cubby space perfect for storing things. There’s a table in the middle of the room, and on the walls are a few weapon mounts. Next to the horse stable next to the house is a massive cherry tree like the ones back in Kakariko Village! There’s also a small lake. Friend often walks around the yard. I think she likes it here!


	28. Hateno Village

Last night a bunch of Bokoblins and Moblins came and attacked the village. I took them all out as quickly as I could. The whole town is calling me a hero now. It really wasn’t much, but I guess not many of them know how to fight. If I wasn’t here, there probably would have been some serious damage. This place seems to have monster problems quite often. Everyone kept insisting that they needed to reward me. I really didn’t want anything. Getting to stay in such a friendly town was reward enough. The leather smith said I was being too modest. He and the rest of the town pitched in to finish the refurbishing in my house.

It’s absolutely lovely here now. There’s now a kitchen, more weapon mounts, a desk, drawers, and many other things. This feels like a place where I could stay forever.

The girl I helped the other day came by and said she heard I had a horse. I showed her Friend and she was shocked to see the scar on her hind leg. I told her it was from being chased by Guardians and she ran off. She came back moments later with a bunch of medical supplies and she set to tending Friend’s wound. Now that her wound is finally being properly treated, I think I should stay here just a bit longer so she can properly heal some.


	29. Hateno Village

Beetle came to the village today! He was glad to see me and showed me some of his new wares. He had lots of vegetables I hadn’t seen before. I swiftly went home and tried out making new recipes!

The kids dragged me into going bug hunting with them again. While out in the fields a rouge moblin attacked, but I made quick work of it. Their parents insisted that I eat dinner with them.

Friend is still healing So I’ll stay here a little longer.


	30. Hateno Village

I went hunting with some of the farmers today. There weren’t as many monsters in the forest. They said that they were all scared off by me…

It’s nice knowing I’m making a difference and protecting the place.


	31. Hateno Village

The leather smith invited me to his house. He regaled me with stories of how the world used to be before the Calamity struck. He also makes really good tea.

When I got back home the kids were waiting for me. They all kept insisting that I show them some sword play and so I did. Before I knew it, it was already evening.


	32. Hateno Village

Bolson and his crew came by to visit me; they often do. Bolson is really good company. He told me how one of his workers is going to go to the Akkala region soon to build a whole new town. I asked if he needed an escort, but they said they’d be just fine.

Medda injured his back while working so I helped him finish his chores today. He said I was a natural farmer, but it was probably because I’m such a good knight. I’m not exactly sure what that meant but I took the complement anyway. Farm work is a lot tougher than it first appears to be.


	33. Kakariko Village

I couldn’t stay there.

The village was attacked by the Yiga clan. One of them broke into my house in the night and tried to attack me. Not just me but they did this to other villagers too. I know they’re after me because I’m to kill the Calamity so if I leave, the village will be safe. The town was a mess. I was barely able to chase them all away. There were a few injuries but nothing too serious. I think this was less of an attack and more of a warning. I told the Leather smith the Yiga were after me and that I had to go. He simply nodded and left without saying a word.

Everyone tried to stop me from leaving, but I have too. The leather smith didn’t say anything to stop me. He was oddly quiet actually. That was till him and a few other villagers stopped me at the front gate of town. The leather smith presented me with saddle bags filled with traveling equipment. He then said, “Even if it’s only briefly, you may come home any time.” 

I think he was trying to comfort me, but... it only hurt.

I ran into some Yiga while running away. At least they know I’m definitely not at the town anymore so everyone should be safe.

We’ve just arrived at Kakariko Village. It’s night so I’m letting Friend get some rest. I doubt Impa will be awake at this time, so I’ll just have to wait till morning to talk to her.

It’s only been about a day, but... I miss Hateno Village already.


	34. Rabia Plain

The moment I walked in Impa could tell I had regained some semblance of memories. She told me to come closer then picked up something she had next to her and passed it to me. It was a bright blue tunic with silver threaded lining. It’s the tunic I wore after becoming a Champion. It was like a uniform. All the Champions wore some piece of bright blue clothing with silver threading. It also came with a thin layer of chainmail. So far, it’s the best armor I’ve found. It’s very well crafted, I think it’d be difficult to damage it.

Impa asked to see the Sheikah slate. She recognized one of the pictures. It was just beyond the forest next to the village. It’s the entrance to Lanayru Promenade.

I thought it’d be best if I keep moving. Now that the Yiga know I’m alive they’ll be chasing me. I can’t put more people in danger. So, I immediately left for Lanayru Promenade.

Just as Impa said, I gained another memory. It was the moment Calamity awakened. The other champions were waiting at the entrance as the Princess and I returned from Mt. Lanayru’s spring of wisdom. It seems the Princess was to gain some sort of power there but didn’t or couldn’t. The other champions tried encouraging her. Apparently, the power the Princess was hoping to gain could seal the Calamity. Then suddenly the earth trembled in fear, the sky darkened, purple lightning shot about. It was here. There was no more time. The champions raced to their Devine Beasts and the Princess was to go someplace safe, but she refused too. I’m honestly not sure if it was due to determination or foolishness though.

The Promenade was destroyed so I let it be and we found our way to Rabia Plain. Once we arrived, I immediately heard something familiar. We followed the music till we found Kass perched on a boulder that sat before a large round Sheikah pedestal. I’ve only met him one other time, but it felt like such a relief to see him again. I didn’t want to interrupt him, so we stood there and listened for a while. He noticed us eventually. It seems he was glad to see me too. He said he knew of a song passed down in this region and asked if I wanted to hear it. I obviously said yes. The lyrics went something like “A beast that wears a crown of bone, Prancing through the lush green. Mount the beast upon it’s throne, For only then the shrine is seen.” Kass also asked if I was a traveler like him. After I nodded in reply, he said that perhaps we’ll keep bumping into each other. I like the thought of that.

If there’s a shrine I better take it’s challenge, so I went searching for a beast wearing a crown like in Kass’ song. I couldn’t find a creature wearing anything, but I did find a deer with antlers, it was the closest thing I could find. A thing about deer though is that they’re very skittish. Whenever I approach, they run. I tried sneaking up on them in the tall grass, but that didn’t work. I even tried doing that while wearing the Sheikah outfit. Eventually Kass stopped playing and asked what I was doing. I told him I thought there might be a connection between the deer and his song. He thought about it for a moment and agreed with me. He then asked what I exactly planed on doing with the deer. I thought that riding on it and getting it to the pedestal would do something. I couldn’t think of another way to get it there. Kass suggested that we lure it there instead. We tried that but Friend had no intention of sharing any of the apples and ate them all herself. We then tried flying and dropping me on the deer’s back… I may have jumped off a little too late and almost got stabbed by the antlers. I wanted to try again, but Kass adamantly refused especially after he saw I got some scrapes after that attempt.

We felt bad for harassing the deer so much, so we decided to take a break. He spoke a little about his teacher. By the way he speaks of his teacher you can tell that he respects that person more than anything or anyone else. He also played a few more songs. I asked if he knew how to play any other instruments. He did know of a few others, but he enjoyed the accordion the most. Though as a Rito he couldn’t play any wind instruments since he had a beak instead of lips. He told me of an extremely old tale about a hero whom could travel through time with an instrument called an ocarina. The ocarina had many special powers, but it only worked if the hero played specific songs correctly.

Having the power to travel through time whenever you pleased… I guess I’d have to use that power to go back to when the Calamity appeared and defeat it. I wonder how that hero felt having to save the whole kingdom. I wonder if they had to leave anything behind. Family? Home? Friends? I wonder if they had any enemies who followed them. Having to constantly run… It get’s lonely.

I hope everyone back in Hateno is alright.


	35. Sahasra Slope

We came up with a new plan today. I road atop Friend while Kass flew around the deer trying to keep it from running too far, I then got right next to it and hopped on its back. It tried to buck me off at first then it calmed down. When I managed to get it atop the pedestal, it glowed blue and the ground began to shake. Then a shrine unearthed itself from in the ground. Kass was quite surprised to see this. I swiftly went in and completed the shrine. When I was finished he was still there. He asked me if I was traveling in search of the shrines. In a way I guess I am. I have to find and complete them to grow and prove I can save the kingdom. He said it was funny how we were both searching for the past. Him ancient songs for his late teacher, me the shrines. He said we were kindred souls. He told me that should we meet again he’d tell me if he spotted any shrines in the area. After that he left.

From the Rabia Plain I can see some shrines off in the distance, though I can’t go directly to them. I’ll have to cut through the mountains that Kakariko village is in.

While passing through Kakariko Village Koko asked me to cook with her again, but I told her I was in a rush and had to go. I hated seeing how disappointed she was.

Kakariko village is at least nestled in the mountains so it’d be difficult to attack it. They even have warriors and guards. Hateno on the other hand, doesn’t. It’s out in the open. It’s no wonder why they have so many monster problems. I wonder how they’re doing.

While passing through Kakariko I overheard the guards talking about the rain. It’s been raining a lot more lately. I thought it just rained a lot in the area, but I guess it’s not normal. Now that I think about it, I can only recall a few days where it wasn’t raining. It’s almost raining all the time. I thought it was normal, so I didn’t note it much here. It seems that with so much rain rivers are becoming very dangerous, so fishing has become very difficult.

Well the rain is good for crops, and Hateno is on higher ground so at least they’re okay that way.

I can’t stop myself from worrying about Hateno, no matter how much it hurts me. But they should be okay now that I’m not there.

I still miss them, and Kakariko though I was just there.


	36. Maple Ridge

Getting to those shrines has been delayed a little. A storm hit making it too dangerous for travel. It’s not the best shelter, but it was the best thing we could find on such short notice. We’re in a small forest.

It’s very difficult to write


	37. Lake Siela

A stray lightning bolt hit. It seems the lightning is attracted to my metal weapons, so I stashed them in the leather saddle bags. The forest went on fire, so Friend and I had to find someplace else to go. We found a tunnel near a waterfall that feeds Lake Siela.

There was already something taking shelter there, but it immediately attacked me and Friend. After defeating it, it only left behind a fire rod.

Perhaps when the storm clears it’d be alright if I went back just to visit Hateno for one day just to show Nebb the weapon he wanted to see.


	38. Lake Siela

It’s still storming. It seems to just be getting worse and worse. The crashing water from the waterfall next to the cave is starting to worry me. They’re almost reaching the cave.


	39. Lake Siela

We’re running out of food. I’ve tried to look for some, but with everything thrashed about I could hardly see. Hopefully things will calm down a little so I can find something for Friend.


	40. Lake Siela

I managed to get a handful of leaves from some nearby trees for Friend. If the storm continues like this, we’ll have to find some place that’s safer, and has grass.


	41. Lake Siela

We found a creature today. It tumbled from the waterfall. I only noticed because it’s screeching was somehow louder than the wind and waterfall. It’s injured. Using the supplies I was given in Hateno, I did my best to treat it’s injuries. According to the Sheikah slate it’s called a Giant Capybara. It’s an aquatic mammal… horse-like creature? It’s about the same size as Friend and has webbed feet. It’s fur is smooth, a shaggy, wooden brown color. The Giant Capybara wears some intricate silver jewelry like things. One around it’s neck and one on each of it’s front legs. There are small glowing gemstones in the silver.

I found a giant broken tree branch. I managed to get it back to the tunnel. Friend and the Capybara both happily munched on the leaves.

Friend and the Capybara seem to be getting along. Though it’s injured it doesn’t seem to be hostile in the slightest. It even lets me pet it. It’s extremely friendly.

The storm is still ragging, and it doesn’t seem it’ll let up any time soon. Tomorrow w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, I know capybaras are not in the game and this is strange to include with the rest of this being as accurate I could make it to the game, but hold on with me on this.


	42. Dueling Peaks

While writing my last entry I was interrupted when I spotted something bright red. I raced to the shore and saw the red thing was actually a person! They managed to cling to the shore, and I helped drag them out of the water. He didn’t look very injured, but just in case I quickly got him into the tunnel. He was mid-way through thanking me when he abruptly stopped and yelled “Bossa Nova!” then scrambled towards the Capybara. After checking the creature, he asked if I had helped his friend. When I said yes, he kept thanking me over and over. He then stopped again and asked if I’m a Hylian. When I nodded he looked relived and introduced himself. 

He is Sidon, the Prince of the Zora. He’s like Kass in that he’s mostly two colors. He’s bright red but his underside, like his face, chest, stomach, and inside of his hands are white. He’s at least twice as tall as me. Height wise I reach the top of his stomach. Like Bossa Nova he wears mostly silver trinkets with those glowing gemstones embedded in them. All intricately designed. A belt like thing, arm cuffs, leg cuffs, shoulder armor pad things, necklace and a head thing with a dark purple feather attached. The necklace also had a fluttery white thing. Two yellow ropes, one shorter, one longer connects from his right shoulder thing to under the white fluttery thing. He also wears a dark blue sash with silver threaded embroidery. It reminds me of my Champion tunic. He doesn’t appear to wear anything else, aside from the beautiful silver sword attached to the belt thing. He’s very fish like. Has a fish tail protruding out from the back of his head and a blue and yellow fin on each arm. He also has sharp teeth and a bright infectious smile.

After introducing himself he asked for my name. I think that’s the first time anyone’s asked for that. He said that Link is a fantastic name, but he couldn’t help but feel that he’s heard it somewhere before. He spotted my equipment and asked if I’m a warrior. He was ecstatic when he heard my reply. He said that as the Zora prince he has an eye for talent and that he had a really good feeling about me. He said that he hated to ask more of me since I had helped him and saved Bossa Nova, but he needed help from a Hylian warrior. He explained that the endless rain was coming from the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, which is located in the Zora’s domain. The only way to stop it is to take control of it, but to enter the Divine Beast one would need shock arrows. As an aquatic people the Zora get seriously injured from electricity and can’t go near them which is why they needed someone who could wield them without getting hurt, a Hylian. He added that if Vah Ruta isn’t stopped soon, all of Hyrule would be trapped in an endlessly expanding storm and everything will get flooded and destroyed. 

I agreed but asked how we were going to get there. Traveling through a thunderstorm would be too dangerous for a Zora; despite his size even he couldn’t swim against the raging rapids while carrying everyone so we could get there quicker. There weren’t too many options. Prince Sidon declared that our only option was to brave the storm. I had the Prince and Bossa Nova remove their metal things and place them in the leather saddle bags so they wouldn’t attract unwanted electricity. I also lent a thick blanket to the Prince. I don’t know if it’ll do much, but I hoped it’d provide as some sort of deterrent for lightning.

After that we set off. It was getting darker so I knew it’d be night soon, and when that would happen it’d be pitch black. We hurried as quickly as we could, but we were only able to get to the Dueling Peaks. Unfortunately, a horde of Bokoblins, and Lizalfols were camping out in the only place that provided any decent protection from the storm. I told the others to stay back as I went ahead. I snuck up as closely as I could before they noticed me, then I swiftly took a wooden sword and shield they had laying around and jumped into battle. The Lizalfols made the battle a bit of a challenge. They have multiple ranged attacks and I could only deal with so many opponents at a time. The only light there was came from a small campfire. What’s worse of all is that they had a few metal weapons. The battle somehow got into the storm. I got distracted when that blinding lightning struck one of the metal carrying Bokoblins and a Lizalfols managed to stab my right arm. As I was fighting off the Lizalfols Prince Sidon rushed in and began to fight with one of the wooden weapons that was not being used. Once the battle was over the Prince spoke of how impressed he was with my sword skills, but he was quite troubled about my injured arm though. 

I think my healing capabilities work differently than I had thought up till now. My entire arm hurts, and it feels almost as if it’s being crushed by boulders again. Prince Sidon insisted on bandaging it, but I kept telling him it’d be a waste and that’d I’d be fine. This went on for a while. I told him about my healing ability, but he made the point that since we currently have no food my arm needed to be bandaged so it wouldn’t get infected or bleed out. At that comment I gave in. I think I rely too much on my healing ability. If I didn’t have it, I’d surely be dead by now. I ought to be more careful.

There’s grass here for Friend and Bossa Nova so at least they can have a good meal.

Currently everyone’s asleep, well, except me. Maybe I should sleep too, after all, I’m not sure about how my healing works anymore so maybe the same goes for sleep. Yet at the same time, I can’t help but worry there being a sudden attack, or lightning, or something else that could put us in danger, so I’ll at least stay awake tonight to keep a watch out... 

Truth be told that’s only one reason. The other is my arm. It feels so hot and like it’s throbbing. I don’t think I can carry a shield or anything else with it. At least I can still feel it this time, and it’s not numb like the last.

I’m also not sure where we’re going, beyond here is just valleys and hills as far as the eye can see. There’ll be almost no shelter beyond this point. I’m not even sure where the domain is, I sure hope the Prince knows, because I don’t have a clue.


	43. ???

The moment it started getting brighter I woke the others and we headed out. Before leaving though I had the Prince take a look at the map I had on the Sheikah slate so he could get an idea of where we are headed. Though I don’t have a complete map he got a much better idea of where we were heading.

He commented on how I was holding my arm and asked if I was doing alright. I admitted about what had happened to my arm before and that I think because of that my arm hurts so much more than it should now. He really wanted to take a closer look at it but considering the fact that at the time we were racing through a thunderstorm I decided that it’d be best left for later. 

Crossing the bridge was extremely difficult. It was practically submerged in raging waves which I was surprised hadn’t already destroyed the bridge. Using the Ice power of the Sheikah slate I was able to create small safeish places for us to hide. Friend really didn’t want to cross the bridge, and I don’t blame her, but her reluctance did make getting her to cross more dangerous. I tried to keep her calm as the Prince used the bridal to pull her in the right direction. After we finally got across the Prince kept praising Friend which I think helped her calm down somewhat. 

It took much longer to get across than I had thought it would. I knew that it wouldn’t be bright enough to see anything for too much longer, so we had to find shelter. Friend and Bossa Nova were both very spooked, so we weren’t able to get too far. Things only got worse when a tree collapsed right next to us. Friend ran away, and I chased after her as quickly as I could. As I chased after her, I fell into this mud sludgy stuff. The more I moved the more I sank into it. I kept whistling and not long after Friend showed up. I grabbed her bridal and she tried pulling me out, but it wasn’t working. That’s when I heard him calling out to me. I tried yelling, but he couldn’t hear, I then whistled which got his attention. He almost fell in but thankfully bumped into Friend instead. After he immediately came to my aid. At first, he tried only pulling me by my left arm but that wasn’t working so he had to take both. When I finally got out my right arm felt like it was being torn apart. As concerned as the Prince was, he too knew that right now our top priority was to find shelter. We could hardly see. We heard a loud squeaking noise. The Prince recognized it as his friend, so we followed it to find Bossa Nova hiding in a massive skull that was partly buried underground. 

The place makes for good temporary shelter. I stayed right next to Friend. She was a lot calmer in the skull than outside. 

My arm hurts so much, almost feels as if it’s on fire again. The Prince asked to see it. He held my arm very gently, and the cooling touch of his smooth scaly skin felt relieving. That moment with him felt so comforting, familiar even. So familiar. Like this happened before. I was going to ask him if we’ve met before, but I heard him mumble something like “if only I had healing powers too.” I asked if he was referring to mine. He started blushing realizing he had said that out loud. He was referring to his sister. When she was alive, she had the power to heal others. He became a bit quiet when the subject of his late sister came up, but he immediately bounced back. He reassured me that with two warriors as great as ourselves at each other’s side there’s no doubt that we’ll make it to the Domain, and there I would most assuredly get healed.

The Prince started talking about our friends. I think he realized I need distraction from my arm. If I don’t distract myself I’ll just focus on the pain. He said that if Bossa Nova ran off like Friend had, he’d do the exact same thing I did. Bossa Nova is the closest person to him just as Friend is to me. We told each other how we met our companions. Prince Sidon was patrolling through the domain when he heard some odd noises. He ended up finding some hunters. It was the rainy season, so no one was allowed in the particular area they were in because of how dangerous it was. He was going to let them off with a warning till he realized they were also trying to damn up the river. No one is allowed to damn up any body of water in the Zora’s Domain unless you are a Zora with a permit. That’s common knowledge so these guys were breaking the law knowingly and had to be arrested. They turned out to be poachers with several animals already captured. The Prince set all the caged animals free. One in particular was the noisy one whom he heard. The creature kept chewing on the metal bars and bucked the walls of its tiny cage. When he released it, he wanted to get a better look since he’d never seen a creature like it before. He held open his hands, and the tiny creature immediately climbed on. The creature was very sniffie and explorie so the Prince had a difficult time keeping the creature from falling. From that point on that baby Capyara never left his side, and still hasn’t to this day. 

When first meeting I can imagine the baby Bossa Nova climb onto the Prince’s open palms, and the Prince then holds Bossa Nova up to eye level, and after a moment having the biggest smile.

The Prince tried to keep chatting, but he eventually fell asleep. I’m not sure if I can, but I’ll try to get some sleep.


	44. ???

We had to cross more bridges, thankfully they were much shorter than the first. 

The closer we got to the domain the more enemies appeared. They weren’t taking shelter though. Some were even guarding the bridges. We weren’t able to find shelter when it became pitch black, so we used the glow from the Fire Rod to light our way. Even with it though it was difficult to see. The storm kept getting worse the farther we went, but because of that we knew we were heading in the right direction. The wind grew extremely violent so The Prince and I used Friend as support so we wouldn’t be thrown off our feet.

While traveling I spotted several shrines and a tower. In in the darkness their orange glow shown bright, but they weren’t bright enough to illuminate anything around.

We eventually got to an area that the Prince was able to recognize even in the dark. We traveled along a very thin winding path surrounded by cliff faces and a vicious river. A part of the path went through a tunnel, but it caved in, so it made for good shelter. 

By the time we got there we were all exhausted. There were still many enemies around. The Prince said he’d keep watch while I got rest. I tried protesting but he insisted saying that I needed rest because of my injury. He also wanted to do something for me since I’ve helped him out so much already and for coming to the aid of his people. I laid down but couldn’t get to sleep despite how exhausted I felt. After a while he asked how my arm was doing. His back was to me and I didn’t make any noise so I’m not sure how he knew I was awake. It still feels so hot. After being thrown about by the wind so harshly my muscles are tightening and cramping. They’re tightening so tightly my arm is trembling under the pressure. He asked me to come sit with him. He examined my arm and asked if I was sure that eating would be enough to fix it. After I said yes, he abruptly stood up and said he’d be back in a moment. I tackled him to keep him from running off into the storm, but we wound up falling, and in the process, he landed specifically on my arms. He practically panicked when he heard my scream. He was upset that I did something so rash, but he admitted that he too was acting rashly and apologized. He was going to try to find Hearty Radishes if nothing else, but that obviously didn’t pan out. He asked if there was something else he could do to help me. I hesitated at first, I felt a little weird asking for this, but I requested that he simply hold my arm again and get some rest. 

Before nodding off the Prince said that we should be able to reach his home without having to find anymore shelter on the way. There he’d have a banquet made for me and have a doctor check on my arm just in case.


	45. Zora’s Domain

Just as the Prince said we were able to get here without having to find shelter, but it certainly wasn’t easy. We had to fight what seemed to be endless hordes of enemies. Many were Lizalfols with shock arrows. Luckily because we were in a storm with raging winds, they weren’t too useful. I tried collecting some, but they blew away before I could get any.

The city is raised high off the water, there are waterfalls everywhere, and everything is made of crystal, or at least a crystal-like substance. The moment we arrived everyone surrounded the Prince asking question after question, and they spoke about how worried they were. The Prince managed to get me to the inn and had a feast worth of food made for me. Clearly, he was starving and wanted to eat as well, but he had to go see his father, the King. He told me to come to the throne room as soon as I felt well enough too. He had Bossa Nova stay behind so he could lead me there.

After eating, some Zoras checked my arm and commented on how it was healing remarkably quickly. They still had me go through a surgery though.

Many of the Zoras recognize me. The younger one like me while the older ones hate me and tell me I need to leave and never come back. Mipha was a great healer and often saved them in battle. So it’s no wonder they have such a passion for her, and want some sort of revenge.

When I arrived at the throne room the King recognized me right away. He could also tell right away that I didn’t know him. The Prince was quite shocked to learn I’m the Hylian Champion, but he realized that that’s how he knew my name. The King said that even if I didn’t remember him, I surely must remember his daughter Mipha, the Zora Champion. We apparently were very close. The Prince thankfully got his father to stop speaking of Mipha since it was clearly not helping my memory. The King said that perhaps my memories would simply return in time then went to the topic of Vah Ruta. When the King directly asked for my help their… Chancellor? I think. His name is Muzu, objected. He’s one of the older Zoras. The Prince chimed in saying it was rude to speak to me like that since I’m his guest and that I had already agreed to help. He added that I am very trustworthy and spoke of the trials we endured to get here. The King commented on that even with lost memories I still carry a hero’s heart. Muzu protested saying that Hylians abused the power of the Divine Beasts and were the cause of the destruction that now plagues Hyrule. He even blamed me specifically for Princess Mipha’s death. Just then a strange loud roaring sound rang through the air. It was the call of Vah Ruta. The King then went on to explain how we didn’t have much time left and that the Princess Zelda studied the Divine Beasts. According to her, the orbs located on it’s shoulders are mechanisms that control the water it generates but they require electricity to work. That is how I could use shock arrows to temporally stop the beast. From that point I’ll be able to get inside so I can take back control for good. The Prince promised to assist me in any way he could. The King then wanted to give me something that would give me the ability to swim up waterfalls. The Zora Armor. It’s traditionally made by Zora Princesses to give to their future husband. Muzu was furious at this. Mipha made this one. He stormed out. The King explained that Muzu was in charge of educating Mipha so she meant a lot to him. Ever since she passed, he grew to despise Hylians. Unfortunately, Muzu was also tasked with finding the shock arrows needed to fight Vah Ruta. The Prince ran off saying that he’d work things out and would return shortly. The King suggested that I go speak to Muzu myself and told me he’d likely be at the town square where a statue of Mipha is located.

Before going there though I changed into the Zora armor. Since it was made for the person Mipha was going to marry I thought it wouldn’t fit at all, but it was perfect.

As I made my way towards the statue, I overheard a bit of The Prince’s and Muzu’s conversation. The Prince told Muzu that I am the one who Mipha was in love with. Though he was only a child at the time, looking back on it, it was obvious that she was smitten with me. He even recalled his father telling stories of Mipha’s undying love for a Hylian named Link. Muzu absolutely refused to believe a word that was spoken. The Prince said that even before all this Muzu hated Hylians so Mipha never told him of her love for me.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the statue. Something about it struck a chord in me. I began to feel lightheaded then… Mipha and I were sitting atop Vah Ruta. She was healing me. My right arm. She was talking about the time we first met. I was very reckless and got hurt a lot, but she healed me every time. She thought it was funny how Hylians grew up so much faster than Zoras. Zoras lived for much longer after all. She spoke of how unsure she was about the upcoming battle with Calamity Gannon, but no matter how difficult things may get she would always heal me. No matter what. She would always protect me. She then said that when things go back to how they used to be… she said, “Perhaps we could spend some time together.”

The Prince was holding me at arm’s length asking if I was all right. I told him that I was sorry. That Mipha just wanted to spend time together, but it never happened. “So… You remember my sister?” It was only one solitary memory, but… My heart felt still feels as if it were breaking. I was completely shaking. He asked if I needed a doctor. All I could say was… I missed her.

At the time I didn’t notice that Muzu was there, but seeing how the armor fit perfectly, and seeing how I was reacting… This was proof enough for him to believe.

He pointed toward a mountain, It’s called Ploymus Mountain, there is Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature called a Lynel makes its home there. This creature shoots volley after volley of shock arrows, so all I’ll have to do is beat it. The Prince is sure that I can rise to the challenge. Muzu expressed doubt that I could defeat the beast again. Apparently, I had done so a hundred years ago and was even rewarded with a Zora Helmet. It’s supposedly in a chest buried under a tree up there. The Prince asked why Muzu still doubted me. He then said he believed that I’d be triumphant. The Prince said that he’d show me there, but for now we should get rest, and prepare for the battle. He said we’d do this together.

He had a room prepared for me at the castle. By the time we awaken weapons and other such things would be ready for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the helmet is not buried under a tree, but for not being that important of a detail it's been moved for convenience's sake.


	46. Zora’s Domain

The Zora weapons are beautiful. Delicate looking yet powerful. The ones prepared for us appear to be made of metal but are actuality crystal. The blade of mine is made of diamond. I was also given a pair of Zora Greaves which would boost my swimming speed. The Prince showed concerns about my carrying a shield. Though my arm still hurts quite a bit, I can use it in battle! The Prince was not pleased with this considering we were going to fight in the most ferocious part of a thunderstorm. I assured him that should the arm get injured I’d fall back. Though reluctant he went along with this.

The Prince led me to the mountain and had me swim up the waterfall next to him. Once I got to the top, I shot up high into the air due to being light and due to the fact I couldn’t see at all with all that water crashing into my face. Thankfully the Prince was there to catch me. He asked how my arm was doing since it was just flailed into the air and thrashed about by the wind. Hurt but still usable. He said that if I was sure I could fight with my arm in this state then he’d believe in that too.

The Lynel is a fearsome beast and by far the toughest opponent I have faced. It’s part horse, part man, and part some other creature. It carries powerful weapons and is skilled in using them. I have no idea how, but it possesses the skills to shoot three shock arrows at the same time, and have his shots be unaffected by the wind. With pools of water strewn about due to the rain those shock arrows were even more dangerous. The Lynel’s weapons are somehow even more powerful than the Zora’s.

My best strategy was to make sure to stay in close quarters combat and not give it a chance to use it’s bow. I fought much more defensively than I normally would, and I didn’t underestimate it. I treated this as a challenge of winning the battle without getting hit once. It took a very long time, and there were more close calls than I’d like to admit, but I did it! The moment the battle was over I swiftly collected everything before it could be blown away. The Prince said I never cease to amaze him and that we should now go appease the Divine Beast as one!

I just had one last thing to do before facing Vah Ruta. Using the metal moving function of the Sheikah Slate I found a chest buried under a tree and retrieved the Zora Helmet. 

The Prince led me to the peak of Shatterback Point. From there was a straight dive to where Vah Ruta was. As we were falling the Prince pointed out where exactly the orbs were. Just under the Orbs were waterfalls. The plan was for me to ride the Prince’s back as he swam and avoided any attacks from Vah Ruta, he’d then take me to the waterfalls so I could swim up them and launch myself into the air so I’d have time to shoot the orbs and lower it’s defenses enough so we could enter.

The moment we landed in the water we set the plan into action. As we started approaching Vah Ruta responded to our presence. The Prince is unstoppable and unbelievably fast in the water! He was able to avoid most of the attacks, but the Divine Beast began to hurl giant ice blocks that seemed to home in on us. The Prince was dealing with dodging the under-water attacks, so I took it upon myself to get rid of the ice blocks. One of the weapons that were prepared for me were bomb arrows, but I only had a few so I had to make my shots count. The moment the ice was gone The Prince was able to get me to a waterfall, the rest went just as planned. Each time I got back in the water after having shot one of the orbs Vah Ruta became more hostile, and it’s attacks more vicious with it. It’d lob more ice, some that even traveled along the surface of the water. Some were even in the shape of spiked spheres.

After shooting the last orb the Divine Beast stopped attacking, but instead began to rise out of the water. The Prince quickly spotted an opening, but it was already out of the water. He took a mighty leap and threw me on board. He said that everyone was counting on me. What did he mean by that!? “I came this far because of you, and I refuse to continue in any other fashion!” I swiftly leaned over the edge and held my hands out. I couldn’t see the Prince anywhere, then suddenly he burst from under the water. He was barely able to reach me, I got him to the edge and helped pull him up. He thanked me; he was devastated to think he wouldn’t be able to see this through to the end. He then asked me if my arm was alright. I hadn’t really noticed it, so I said it was better than ever.

Once we got inside, I heard a voice. Well not really hear it, more like it echoed in my mind. The Prince couldn’t hear it though. I was told directions to where a terminal was. At the terminal my Sheikah Slate got a map of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I was told that to take back control I’d have to activate all of the terminals with my Sheikah Slate, then go to the main control unit. The main control unit will only activate when I activate all of the terminals. Each time I unlocked a terminal she told me how many were left and whispered encouraging words. As we activated terminals, we got some control over the parts that terminal was attached too so we used that to get to other terminals.

The control unit was at the back of a wide empty room. When I placed the Sheikah Slate on its control panel, darkness exploded from it throwing me across the room. It then formed into a creature straight from a nightmare. This thing is what killed Mipha. The room was locked, there was no escape. Like a Guardian it had that small eerie blue glowing eye. It even had the tiny red light which would track you. It almost appeared as if it wore a mask in which the blue eye was adorn. No matter how we fought it seemed to not take any damage. It’s body seemed as if it were made of mist. We quickly began our attack on the only solid piece of the creature, it’s mask. After breaking off a part of the mask the thing created an ear-piercing screech. In that moment when I shot it I managed to hit the eye which caused it to go into a frenzy. It crashed into the walls and flooded the room. I immediately got on the Prince’s back. Like Vah Ruta, it summoned blocks of ice as weapons. As soon as there was an opening the Prince leaped towards it giving me the opportunity to plunge my sword deep into its eye breaking the mask. It howled, it writhed, it attacked, it collapsed. The mist burst into purple flames then dissipated into nothing. The water drained, and the mist surrounding the control unit dissipated. 

The Prince and I checked to see if either of us had any substantial injuries. After we were both satisfied, we approached the control unit. I placed the Sheikah Slate on the control’s panel, gaining control and restoring peace to Vah Ruta.

I heard her. Not in my head this time. I flipped around and saw her. She said because of my courage her spirit was freed as well as Ruta. She thanked me. She stood there and smiled. Her only hope was to see me again. Knowing I’m safe and that I survived she is now able to rest in peace. This was goodbye, her and Ruta had to go and fulfill their duty. We’ll annihilate the Calamity together. Then she left.

I awoke atop the Prince. He was floating on the water, his belly up. He was relieved to see me awake. Moments after I placed the Sheikah Slate on the control panel again I collapsed. The Divine Beast began to move, not knowing what else we could do the Prince took me and the Slate and leaped into the water. The Divine Beast marched up the mountain. It took position and it aimed a bright red light towards the blackened castle.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The warm sun with the cool water felt refreshing. The Domain is stunning when you can actually see it. Though it’s land it almost looks like an underwater paradise. The Prince was pleased to see my reaction to his kingdom. He lazily floated on the water’s surface for a while. It was a much needed reprieve from the intense battling and the literal storm we had just gone through. Though this peace couldn’t last forever.

We made our way back to the castle to give the King the good news. Everyone greeted us with nothing but cheers. They even followed us into the throne room. The King said he was awaiting our return. He and everyone else were grateful for what we had done. Muzu even apologized for his treatment of me and said he’d be overjoyed if I could forgive him, even if it were to happen in the far future. The King said that we must be rewarded. A banquet is being prepared in our honor. I’m planning on wearing my full Zora armor set since it’s the nicest clothing I own. The Prince wants to talk to me about something, but once he saw I was writing he said it could wait for later. So, I’m going to see what he wants now.


	47. Zora’s Domain

The Prince asked me if I ever bathe. I wasn’t sure what that was. He then asked if I ever just sit in water. When I said no, he mumbled something like, “that explains it” then told me to follow him. He led me to a room with a large pool in the middle surrounded by various plants. He then asked me to get undressed. Odd, but I trust him. I removed everything but my under garments. He asked me to also remove those. I had to explain that Hylians, or at least I am or aren’t as comfortable with nudity as Zoras. We’re fragile compared to Zora with their scale like skin. He apologized profusely and asked if I was uncomfortable around him and other Zoras. With their colorful scales and fins it never really sunk in that they didn’t wear much, but that’s just how they are, and I never felt odd about it. 

After this we hopped into the water. The Prince picked a fruit looking thing off one of the plants and crushed it, letting the broken bits fall into the water. He then swam around the edge mixing in the substance. By doing this these foamy bubbles appeared! While I was distracted by the bubbles the Prince poured some slimy stuff on my head which when rubbed also turned into bubbles. He massaged the substance into my scalp and hair which felt really, really nice. 

So nice that I almost didn’t notice that he spoke. He asked me what I was writing. I told him about the journal and why I started writing. Mipha’s diary was found recently. Since I’m the one that she loved he thought it’d be alright if I read through it. It feels like I’m invading her privacy, but she has passed on and I want to know more about her and my past. She probably wrote something about me so I couldn’t help but to be compelled to at least skim through it.

When we got out of the water, I felt amazing and so relaxed. The Prince had the diary sent to my room so I could look through it. As I thought there was a lot about me. Even when I was very young, I had exceptional swordsmanship which even bested adults. There was a very stark difference between when I was young to when we met again when I was older. When I was young, I was energetic and always smiled, while when I was older, I rarely spoke and never smiled. Yet, I was supposedly the same kind soul. She asked if something had happened, but I only shook my head. Reading that passage in particular I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. Suddenly I felt so guilty. It seemed I always did whatever I was told. Even if someone mentioned there being a monster causing trouble, I’d go straight to fight it. 

An uneasy feeling is building up within me. 

The banquet’s about start so I should get dressed.


	48. Zora’s Domain

I asked the King and Prince Sidon what Mipha was like. The King said she was extremely kind to everyone, even strangers. He welcomed the idea of Mipha and I marrying because of an old legend where that happened.

It was welling up.

Sidon said that he recalled a fuzzy memory recently. A swordsman, me, came by every so often and spent a lot of time with Mipha. At the time he felt as if I was stealing her away from him. He mentioned that if things had turned out differently, I might have become his brother-in-law.

It was still welling up.

Towards the end the King gave me a gift. Mipha’s trident. When using it, in a way it’d be like she was protecting me.

It wouldn’t stop.

I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t stay in my room. I needed air. I marched to the edge of town and sat at the edge of a bridge.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

It came bursting out as loud sobbing. It hurt so much. I couldn’t stop crying nor did I want too. I just lost myself in the tears. I let myself completely break down. That was till I felt my right arm being gently held.

He heard that I had left my room and wanted to check up on me since I wasn’t sleeping despite it being so late in the night. He saw me crying. He didn’t want to leave me alone, but he also didn’t want to be intrusive, so he held my arm.

I felt his grip loosen and I swiftly placed one of my hands on his. I was scared, I was desperate. I didn’t want him to go. I couldn’t take it. It all came pouring out between hiccups and sobs. My confusion about my feelings, whether this burning, prickling feeling welling up in my breast was because the past me loved Mipha and was mourning, or if this was simply guilt for forgetting someone whom I had known for so long. My memories, only being able to recall short scenes with the Princess or the Champions, but nothing else, nothing about who I used to be or the life I lived before that. Wanting to connect to others but feeling so isolated I can’t. I want to connect but I know I can’t stay. I know that I’ll have to leave soon. My loneliness. The feeling of isolation, I don’t even have myself, not knowing who I am. The fear of never seeing anyone I meet again. Of forgetting everything again. In the end. I just don’t want to be alone, it’s what I fear most.

At some point my words were muddled, and they left me.

*Some of what you spoke of I do not have firsthand experience of, but I can see how our speaking of my sister’s feelings could have confused you. Whether you too loved her or felt guilt for forgetting her. I apologize, our intention was not to force anything onto you.

Sidon said I sound as if I was grieving. I was still am, in a way. I didn’t want to lose my connection with him. Aside from Friend, he’s one of the only people where I either don’t notice the distant feeling I have with others, or that feeling dissipates altogether with.

Then he said something that if I could, I would have engraved in my heart.

*“… Even when you leave that doesn’t mean that this connection will break. You’re my incredible friend. You are amazing. We’ve fought together and I’m seeing a side of you I doubt many others have seen. This bound is unbreakable. Time nor distance is a factor. Even if you forget, this moment right here still happened. This is real. I know I can’t take away your pain. You’ll probably feel completely alone, and you may be, but I’m here, and should the need arise I’d traverse all of Hyrule to save you. So, please my friend, don’t grieve that we’ll part, but be joyous in the fact that by miracles we have met. I’ll always be by your side even if I’m not physically there, just how you’ll be with me even when you go to… wherever you’re going next.”

It hurt so much, so much so I couldn’t help but laugh. I felt so euphoric as the words sank in, I couldn’t stop crying. I asked him if he could write down his sentiment so that should I ever forget, I know that there’s one person I’m still connected too.

*And I was elated to do so! You are amazing! I even have more to say! So, my second most treasured friend of all time also let me look through his journal and I’ve seen some inconsistencies that I must rectify!

*I will admit, you don’t speak much, and when you do it’s normally short terse answers, so at times it hard to know you, however you speak from the heart through action! I’ve seen it in your eyes. When you heard only part of my people’s plight, I could tell you had already made your decision to help! You have an instinct to protect others no matter the cost! Don’t you recall how many times you’ve saved me in battle!? You practically tackled that Lynel just to keep him from shooting in my direction! Or how about when you used yourself as a shield on my behalf and got your arm injured!?

I got hurt protecting you?

*Yes! At the Dueling Peaks when the lightning struck I was blinded for a moment which was enough time for a Lizalfols to sneak up on me, but you dashed in and struck it even though it was obvious you’d get injured in the process! What about in Vah Ruta!? The black mist creature managed to entrap me in that deathly mist. It was about to plunge a spear into me, but you leaped directly into its path and shot it in that accursed blue eye for the first time!

*You will leave because you have an instinct to protect others, it’s just one of the many reasons why you’re so incredible! But know that you are always welcome to the Domain, not just by me but everyone!

Thank you for being my friend Sidon.

*I thank you too!

So, is this how we talk now? By only writing in my journal.

*Of course not! Though this is quite fun! Perhaps we could figure out a way to send letters to one another while you are on your journey!

I’d love that.


	49. ???

Sidon insisted that before I leave, he teach me how to swim up waterfalls without launching myself into the sky. So far, the attempts have been a failure. It’s nothing to do with form, I’m simply too light.

We took a break and simply sat at the waterfall’s edge. We talked for a bit. I admitted I wasn’t sure where to go next. He told me that four races had the Divine Beasts. One with the Zoras, one with the Rito, one with the Gorons, and one with the Gerudo. The Rito live high in the snowy Hebra Mountains, The Gorons on Death Mountain, a massive volcano in the Eldin region, and the Gerudo in the Gerudo desert. All of which were either very far away, or I wasn’t sure how I’d survive. I don’t think I could survive on a lava spewing mountain even if I was continuously eating. Sidon then told me that there are elixirs specifically made for the purpose making people temporally heat resistant so they can traverse Death Mountain. He then added that he’d have some prepared for me before I go.

We were chatting about something else when I heard something. I leaped into the water and swam back to town. There he stood on his perch playing and singing away without a care in the world. The song was about Mipha. “Recall the Champion of Ruta’s wrath, before she walked her chosen path. Mipha’s kindness was known to all, which is why the princess came to call.” The rest of the song recalled a memory of Sidon’s where Mipha was kind, yet she was also strict. The song showed there was more to her than just being helpful to others. Her kindness came through in many forms even harsh at times.

Turns out that Kass and Sidon are friends. Once the storm had cleared Kass thought to visit to make sure everything was alright. There was another reason though. His master began writing a balled for the Champions, but never finished it before death so Kass has taken it upon himself to complete it. He wanted the song to capture a side of the Champions that wasn’t well known, yet still befitting their image as heroes so he had asked the King and Sidon for stories of Mipha and incorporated Sidon’s memory into the song.

We ended up listening to Kass play song after song till we noticed a very distressed looking Zora. Turns out his wife left to go fishing not long before the storm, but even now still hasn’t returned. Sidon and I immediately leaped into the water and decided to search far down river.

And Bossa Nova too. The only time I’ve ever seen them apart was when Sidon and I left to fight Vah Ruta. Aside from that they’re never too far apart. Occasionally Bossa Nova will wander off and do his own thing, but always returns to the Prince’s side not after too long. He’s almost always around so I may forget to mention him sometimes, sorry.

All three of us tried to leave Zora’s Domain via the river, but due to the storm many parts of it were blocked off. As we went to land to think of a plan, we met a young Zora. She apparently sent letters in bottles down river and chatted with someone through that. The Zora girl, Finley is in love with the person but with so many parts of the river being blocked they couldn’t talk anymore. Another reason to unblock the river.

As Sidon was talking with Finley, using the Sheikah Slate I summoned a bomb, chucked it at the rubble and detonated it. The way was mostly cleared, but there was still more rubble down the river, so Bossa Nova and I jumped into the water. Bossa Nova can swim much faster than me, and since I can’t use the Sheikah Slate in the water I road on him. We continued this process till we reached a part of the river which was out of the small canyon like area of the Domain.

Sidon was not far behind following the letter in a bottle.

There was still more debris blocking the river, and even Lizalfols in the water blocking the letter’s way so we kept following and protecting it till we reached some land near where a Hylian guy was camping. Turns out he’s the one who Finley was writing too.

After this Sidon had me ride on him since Bossa Nova was getting a little tired of carrying me.

We kept going down river and kept searching, but there were many branching paths. We decided to not split up given that even in the complete Zora armor set I can’t swim for too long. While searching Sidon asked me something. If I think a relationship between a Zora and a Hylian could last. I feel like that if people of any races cared mutually for each other they could make something work for them. Sidon spoke of how he couldn’t stop thinking about how in some time and place there was a possibility where we could have been brothers-in-law. He then went on to speak of how Hylians live much shorter lives than Zoras. He then asked if I think I’ll live longer than the average Hylian because of my healing ability. I… never thought of that before. If that is the case, then I’d see a lot of people I know die. We were silent for a while before Sidon said that he hopes things work out between the Hylian and Finley. I hope so too.

While searching I found something, but not a Zora. I told Sidon to keep going without me, but he wouldn’t. We were dangerously close to the castle and refused to leave me alone in a place filled with all sorts of Guardians. Luckily, we were at the back of the castle which seems to be much less protected than the front. I felt guilty, but I needed to look.

I kept looking at the picture on the Sheikah Slate then at my surroundings. We could see the castle not far off in the distance. We were under a large tree in a field of tiny colorful flowers. One caught our attention, one called “The Silent Princess” It’s endangered and can only grow in the wild. All efforts to farm it have failed. Then she caught something. She became very excited and scooted closely towards me explaining how it had powerful effects in elixirs in the right circumstances, all while keeping it cupped in both of her hands. She was holding a frog and wanted me to eat it to see what effects it would have on me.

Sidon was holding me by the shoulders at arm’s length. He looked concerned and said that while looking around I slowly stopped moving and stared off into the distance. I asked him if we could stop for a moment so I could write a few things down.

I’m glad that of all people I managed to connect to Sidon.


	50. Zora’s Domain

*I do not know completely what had happened a hundred years ago, and I don’t think I ever will, but what I can say though is that whoever you were a hundred years ago does not matter. At this time, you are a person with feelings and complexities that no one can or will ever understand. You carry a very heavy burden, yet you still stand. I can see why you would long to know who you were in the past, but no matter what you learn or do not, it need not define who you are now. Now, at this time, I see you as a kind person with a hero’s heart. You are the greatest of Hylians. But most of all you are my second most treasured friend of all time! The only one above you is Bossa Nova! Though the past is important, please, my dear friend, don’t lose yourself in it. Right now, you are not fighting because you have too, if you were you wouldn’t have passion. You fight because you want too, and I hope you can see that, if you can’t than re-read Entry 48! In fact, even if you can re-read it anyway! If what you said is true, then you wouldn’t have gone out of your way to help Finley or to find a missing wife or cook and play hide-and-seek with children. Yes, you are certainly a knight, but you love to help others so please, realize that you are a person, even in the past you were! You opened up to the Princess about your past. You may have been raised with the purpose of you becoming a knight, but you are YOU and you are an amazing person the likes of which I have never met before. I just hope that you can see your own greatness soon.

We continued our search but found nothing but a dead end. We decided to turn around and take one of the branching paths we didn’t before. As we drew closer to the Domain it began to turn cloudy then it stared to rain. We joked a little about Vah Ruta being on the rampage again creating another storm, though that was clearly not the case. We did decide though that it would be safer to traverse on foot while it was raining since the rivers were still a mess from the storm and the rain would only make the rivers even faster than they already are.

By the time we got to a forest it started raining extremely hard, yet parts of the sky were clear so we knew it wouldn’t last long. It’s still dangerous to travel in heavy rain, even on land so we decided to look around the forest. It started to rain even harder and the sky was dark. I was running but stopped when my grip had slipped due to the slick rain and she fell. Still on the ground she asked how it came to this as I kneeled before her. How Calamity Gannon turned everything against us, killing the Champions and everyone in the castle including the King. She looked at me for a moment, even in the pouring rain I could see tears cascade down her cheeks. She said it was her fault because she couldn’t summon her special power. She said everything she did was for nothing and that she was a failure. She said she left them all to die, her father, her Kingdom, her friends. She collapsed and wept into my arms.

It was raining lightly, parts of the sky were clear. I could see a rainbow off in the distance. I felt my right arm being gently held. Sidon said it was good to have me back and asked me how the past was. I leaned my head on him and told him what had happened. Though I can’t remember much about her, it hurt me to no end to see her like that. I guess it’s because it’s my duty to protect her, and in that time, there was absolutely nothing I could do.

We traveled via river again. I told Sidon that he needed to come traveling with me since he seemed to be a good luck charm for finding the locations which help recall some memories. He said that as much as he wants too, he probably wouldn’t be allowed to be gone for that long. He then realized that we left on this adventure without any notice so when we get back, he’d probably be in trouble with Muzu. His father on the other hand would most likely be okay with this.

We kept searching in the river till Bossa Nova grew hungry so we traveled on land so he could graze for a bit. We were in an area I recognized, it wasn’t too far from the Dueling Peaks. Sidon said that we should be reaching Lake Hylia soon, the largest lake in Hyrule. He said a large stone bridge towers above it. In one of the pictures you can see a long, tall stone bridge, over what appears to be large lake. At the front of the picture is a large tree with a small stone shrine with two small statues in it. I showed Sidon the picture and asked Sidon if the lake in the picture is Hylia. Sidon exclaimed that he’s seen the area in the picture before and swiftly led me to the location.

It was storming. I was practicing my sword swings while she took shelter under the large tree. She spoke of how I apparently took the same path as my Father and became a knight. She then asked if one day I realized that I was not meant to be a fighter yet people only ever said that because I was born into a family of the royal guard, no matter what I thought I had to become a knight. She asked if that was the only thing I was ever told, she wondered if I would have chosen a different path. I stopped and stared at her for a moment. I knew that she was actually talking about herself and her role of being in the royal family, but. . . I said it was almost true.

I knew it. I had a suspicion after reading Mipha’s diary, but I pushed it to the back of my mind I didn’t want to think about it. I was never a person, only a tool. I was raised to be used by the royal family, I was never meant to be anything else, not even myself. That’s why all my memories were focused on others. I was never a person. I was never meant to be a person. That’s why I never questioned anything the ghost of the King said, why I always do what I’m told. I’m a tool and nothing more. It’s why it’s so hard to connect. I’m not supposed to connect. I knew there was something wrong, I just couldn’t place it, but it was right in front of me this whole time, I’m wrong.

Sidon asked if I was alright and the grip on my arm grew a little tighter. I pulled away and said it was nothing. He swiftly took my arm again and said it wasn’t nothing. He then asked me what I had remembered. So, I told him exactly what I had realized. He patiently stood there and listened. Once all was said and done, he stayed silent for a moment, to let me say anything else I suppose, but he soon spoke. “So, what of that? What does it matter?” He had me take out my journal, and we read a few passages, and then he had asked if he could “engrave some choice words into your memory.” It’s the first thing written in this entry.

How does he always know just what to say to pluck my heart strings?

I have no idea how I’ll survive without him after I leave for Death Mountain.

With renewed strength in my heart I suggested that we go investigate Lake Hylia to which Sidon was pleased to hear. We swiftly made our way back into the water and we were on our way. With Bossa Nova of course! We spotted a small island on the lake, so we headed there. And there she was! Once we told her husband was waiting, she immediately left for home.

There was also a Shrine on the island, so I completed it before we went back as well. Sidon asked me about the Shrines. I explained that they were made to test me, and I occasionally get some good weapons or armor from it. There were many by the Entrance to the canyon that leads to Zora’s Domain so Sidon took me to every one we could find. We even went to the tower and got the map of the region. It was also a chance for me to teach Sidon a bit about climbing!

When we got back Muzu made sure to give Sidon a lecture of a lifetime.


	51. Zora’s Domain

Sidon and I overheard some of the guards talking about a problem Hinox that was attacking travelers and making getting to the Domain difficult. Sidon called out to me and said that I had already made up my mind to fight the thing, hadn’t I. I stopped and though for a moment before nodding. Sidon laughed and said that it seems that my body moves before my mind can catch up.

At the time the Hinox was at a location where we wouldn’t be able to swim up a waterfall, we had to climb. It was fun teaching Sidon how to rock climb. It was really difficult for him, and he almost fell a lot, but he did learn quick... Even if he still almost falls a lot. 

We made quick work of the beast and returned to town. It was fun to see the guards look shocked then scramble off to go back to work.

I was going to visit Friend when a kid asked me if I had helped the Prince defeat Vah Ruta. When I said yes, he said he needed the help of a hero. He wanted a bunch of Hot Footed Frogs for some reason which he refused to explain. I was going to say no due to how suspicious the whole situation sounded, but... he looked at me with those big eyes and I couldn’t say no.

We were able to find quite a few at the bases of waterfalls. When we finally found enough, which was about a few dozen the child ran off. I’m still not sure how he expected to get to his destination without losing any of the frogs. 

Sidon was there. I asked him when he arrived, and he said not long ago. He said he couldn’t help but watch me interact with the kid. I asked what he meant, but he smiled, stifled a chuckle and pat me on the head. I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS AND HE WON’T TELL ME! HE JUST KEEPS SMILING! The closest thing he gives to an explanation is just saying I’m good with kids. WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN AND WHY DOSE HE SMILE EVERY TIME!? And why is this vexing me so much!?

Towards the evening we took a walk around the tops of the cliffs surrounding the Domain. It’s a good place to get a view of the surrounding area. One of the areas we spotted was the Akkala Region. I recall Bolson saying that one of his workers was sent to that area to start the base of a town, and Purah said there was another scientist in that area she wanted me to check up on. Perhaps I’ll go there before Death Mountain.

We didn’t say much, we just walked. It was really nice.

Sidon said something but I didn’t quite catch it. He blushed and said that he was just thinking out loud for a moment and apologized. He then went on to say that he was thinking about a conversation we had recently. I asked him which one. He then said that even if I live just as long as any other Hylian and don’t live longer because of my power, it would certainly still have been worth spending time with me. He then wondered if Mipha thought about this and if she had come to the same conclusion.

I told him I thought it was best that I leave tomorrow. With the Yiga clan after me, I don’t want to stay for too long. I added that I’d still be staying for the night though. I explained that creatures like Bokoblins and Lizalfols seem to appear more often at night.

We sat at the edge of a cliff and watched the stars as they slowly drift by. 

Sidon glows in the dark. Well the blue/yellow parts of his fins and frills and things, and the small dots on his head. It’s not super bright, but it’s not dull either, it’s more so soft and comforting.

He’s beautiful, and kind, and smart, and encouraging, and amazing, and fun, and loving, and

And I’m going to miss him so much.


	52. Akkala Tower

After the sun had fully risen over the horizon, we made our way back to town. Many elixirs were prepared for me. So was other equipment and the like. Even a few Rupees.

Sidon walked with me and Friend to Inogo Bridge. When we reached there, we just stood. This was goodbye. I told Sidon I didn’t want to say goodbye. He said we didn’t have too. He hugged me with a viper like grip which almost knocked me unconscious and said “I’ll see you later my friend.”

Friend and I then rode off. I was very tempted to look back, but I knew that if I did I wouldn’t be able to leave.

While on the road I could see the Akkala region’s tower, and Death Mountain not too far off in the distance.

The tower is located on the top of a large decaying building surrounded by stone ruins. The building is called a citadel. Many monsters make camp in the ruins. I met a man being attacked by one of these monsters. Once the battle was over the man spoke of how one of his ancestors was a knight and he wanted to pay his respects but with all the monsters and guardians around he decided to not go through with this.

Around the citadel are several small flying guardians. A large bright red-light points towards the ground from them. If they’re anything like the other guardians, then I better avoid that.

The bridge connected to the citadel is collapsed so I had to glide across then climb for a bit. There are many dead and decayed normal guardians strewn about. I was able to use them for cover while the flying ones passed by. At one point I had to climb up a tall stone stare case, but there were several monsters on it. While I was fighting them one of the Guardians spotted me. I had no choice but to run. One of the explosions almost threw me off the building. From that point on I just had to keep running or find a place to hide.

When I reached the top, I discovered the tower it’s self was surrounded by this purplish black goopy stuff. It seems to move on it’s own and was somehow burnt looking. I recall seeing something similar in Vah Ruta, I suppose this is the Calamity’s doing. It was also surrounded by more ruins. I had to hop and climb around to avoid the purple stuff. When I managed to get to the highest point of the ruins I glided onto the tower successfully avoiding the purple stuff that was clinging to the lower half of the tower.

It was cold at the top of the tower, there was even some snow.

The Akkala has got to be one of the most beautiful regions I’ve seen. The grass is a bright green and the trees a fiery red-orange.

I was able to see so much from up there. Even the canyon that surrounds the Zora’s Domain. There are even a few waterfalls that connect to it.

I marked all the Shrines I saw. I also spotted something odd in a small forest and a plain area on a precipice. I also marked those.

I’ll investigate those after completing the shrines.


	53. Ukuku Plains

On the way to a Shrine, Friend and I stopped at the top of a hill for a break. Since we’re next to a volcano it gets pretty warm so when we take breaks I take off her saddle and the saddle bags.

I think she was being playful? I’m not sure. Not long after I took the saddle and stuff off as usual she started rolling down the hill. She clearly wasn’t hurt or uncomfortable. She looked like she was having fun actually. I was confused but decided to join her. We raced a few times and I won every time!

I eventually decided to just wait for her at the bottom of the hill. It was relaxing to watch the clouds roll by and to hear Friend close by.


	54. Chapter 54

We were passing by them so I decided we might as well as investigate the odd-looking places.

The odd thing in the forest I spotted turned out to be a Great Fairy Fountain. Honestly, I forget about the Great Fairies till I found the fountain. This fairy was not able to mend my armor but improve and make them so much more durable than before!

The other area turned out to the town Bolson had sent Hudson to start building. Bolson said that he could use some help. Specifically, from a Goron, a Rito and a Gerudo. A Goron could help build the town faster, a Rito could easily get merchandise for shops, and Gerudo are known for making excellent clothes so that’d be nice considering that working all day wears clothing out very quickly. But their names had to end in “son” as per the terms of working for Blson’s company.

I decided to keep this in mind for when I inevitably got to their respective towns to tame their Divine Beasts.

While I was there, I asked if Bolson knew of any scientists in the area. He pointed me towards the northern Foothill, and I was on my way.


	55. East Akkala Beach

I sometimes wonder if I’ll see Sidon again. There are waterfalls connected from the Zora’s Domain and Akkala, so my mind wanders at times. I know I could go up the waterfalls myself and visit him, but then I’d have to leave Friend behind, and I could never do that!

I also noticed something. I do miss Sidon, but I’m not hurting as much as when I left Hateno. If anything, I almost feel excited, anticipating when next I’ll see him.

I think it’s because of how I left. At Hateno I was forced to leave, while with Sidon I got to take my time and properly say goodbye.

Though when riding my mind wanders and I think of both often. I know Sidon is safe but I can’t help it.


	56. Akkala Ancient Tec Lab

There was a partly buried but still active Guardian in the ground not far from the Lab. I decided to test something and shot it with an arrow at the blue eye thing. It sputtered and the red dot on me disappeared! I kept shooting till it began to brightly glow and exploded! There were many undamaged pieces left behind.

Robbie’s doing fine. He has a machine that can build anti-guardian weapons from Guardian parts. I haven’t been collecting the parts so I couldn’t make anything. 

Apparently Purah sent Robbie a letter describing my healing ability. Robbie was not convinced that I had this power, nor that I was the Champion from a hundred years ago. He wanted me to take off my cloths so he could see any scars on my body to prove I am who I said I was. Doing this didn’t feel uncomfortable with Sidon, but this time...

After doing this he was satisfied and told me about how he could build weapons and armor for me using the pieces from Guardians. 

It started raining so Friend and I are staying for the night.


	57. Shadow Pass

I fell into a hole. I was hunting, and wasn’t paying attention to where I was running, and I fell.

There’s several waterfalls, a statue of the Goddesses, and overall it looks like an ancient temple. She was praying in the water before the statue. She spoke of how her grandmother and mother could hear and feel the spirit realm, but she couldn’t. She prayed tirelessly for her whole life, yet she still couldn’t find or awaken the power she was seeking. She then asked what was wrong with her... She sounded so desperate.

I checked the Sheikah Slate, it is one of the locations that was taken a picture of.

I was lost in a trance till I heard Friend whinny. 

I always feel very, not lonely, but distant or disconnected after remembering the past. But it hit me harder this time.

Death Mountain is ever present, always looming overhead. 

I’ve spent several days here; I believe it’s time I finally go there.

Perhaps after saving the Goron’s Divine Beast I’ll see how everyone back in Hateno Village is doing. It’s been a while after all.


	58. ???

As night began to fall we found an out cove by a lake to stay at for the night. We had to go through a short tunnel system to get here.

Despite the name Death Mountain is extremely beautiful, especially at night. That orange glow against the backdrop of the dark night sky is captivating. Though I can already feel the sweltering heat.

We’re at its base. I’m surprised that this lake had not evaporated.

Before climbing I’m gathering as many plants as I can. I’m gathering ones on the mountain hoping that they can withstand the heat higher up so Friend can have something to eat up there.

I think we’ll start traversing up there by morning’s light.


	59. Eldin Tower

There’s a wide variety of beasts that are one fire here. They don’t seem to mind it; they just are fire.

There were markers on the path warning about the heat level, and they even recommended when to use heat elixirs.

The heat is exactly why the journal is a little singed and why I’m writing on thin flat rocks. I’ll place these entries in the journal later, for now I’m keeping it in Friend’s leather saddle bags. As long as I don’t take it out it doesn’t get lit aflame.

On the way to the tower we ran into some active guardians. Thankfully with this tall rocky terrain we were able to find hiding places or make quick escapes into tunnels. Though this very thing also made getting up the volcano with Friend extremely difficult. Especially when we had to directly pass lava.

I hate putting Friend though this. I’ve considered going to Hateno Village or Zora’s Domain to see is anyone one there would be willing to look after her, but…

I just don’t know. I feel so guilty taking her here, but… I don’t know what I want to say.


	60. Goron City

The Gorons sure know their rocks. They do a lot of mining, but not for gems, they couldn’t care less about those. They mine to get specific rocks that they find delicious. I’m not sure whether this is cannibalism or not, but the Zora eat fish, and they’re aquatic creatures, so I guess this is fine.

There’s a mine right before the city which is where I first found some Gorons. They’re big round people made of stone. I actually found two workers in the mine who’s names end in ‘son’ and I convinced them to help with Terry Town.

As we traversed through the mine lava rocks suddenly came crashing down after an ear-splitting roar rang and the ground quacked. The Gorons were able to quickly calm Friend. Though there are not many animals here, their very… relaxed demeanor is calming.

The city and just about everything, even the people are made of stone. Lava flows like rivers through the city. There are even metal bridges that cross over them. Many ambers and ash flitter about. Though this place is not as elegant as Zora’s Domain, it still has it’s own rustic charm. Frankly it’s the exact opposite of Zora’s Domain, even down to the demeanor of the people.

From the city you can see the peak of Death Mountain which is still so far off in the distance, and the Divine Beast, which looks like a giant lizard, scuttle around the volcano. Though It’s much smaller than Vah Ruta, seeing it constantly move is more disturbing. I can’t imagine what it would have been like for Sidon and I if Vah Ruta constantly marched around the Domain.

When I got to the city I found an armor shop which sold clothing made of stone so I didn’t have to keep constantly drinking the elixirs, so now there’s more for Friend. With the constant eruptions Friend is a little shaken. The inn keeper was kind enough to offer to look after Friend so she doesn’t have to be outside when the eruptions occur.

Though I hadn’t been there long, I already felt at home, like in Hateno, or with Sidon.

After I immediately went searching for the leader of this place, which turned out to be an elder named Bludo. He told me this Divine beast is called Rudania. Because of it, the eruptions have become extremely dangerous, even for the Gorons. When he said that it used to protect the Gorons, it was clear he didn’t believe that. He says that if this keeps going the lava will soon overflow to the rest of Hyrule, completely destroying everything. Apparently, they have been able to use cannons to temporarily stop Rudania from moving but it never lasts long.

As he spoke to me it seemed he got hurt. Apparently, he suffers to back pain. It was only then he asked who I was. When I said I’m the Hylian champion he laughed, almost falling over then asked who I really was… Nobody knows me. It seems that their life span is similar to that of a Hylian. You’d think that being made of rock they’d live for a long time, but no, the Zora’s still live for much longer. It’s… very strange. To them I’m just a traveler and nothing more. In a way it’s almost relieving. There’s not this ghost of a past life I can’t recall stalking me. I’m just me.

When I said I was a traveler he assumed I came to pay my respects to him and already liked me.

He was just about to drive the Divine Beast away with the cannons when his back pain flared up, making traveling anywhere difficult. A Goron named Yunobo who also helps drive off the beast was sent to get Bludo’s medicine but has not returned yet. The medicine is at a place called the abandoned North Mine.

The ‘mine’ is a large body of lava with several stone island/hills like things. On the furthest one is a building. On the islands were many red Lizalfols. They unfortunately have the ability to swim in lava. The best strategy I could use was to use the lava’s updrafts to shoot them from above. I am so grateful to have the Zora’s crystal weapons. Metal ones would have burned me and wooden one would have immediately been lit aflame. Well, the arrows go on fire, but if I shoot quick enough it’s as if there’s no difference.

I had to use the Sheikah Slate’s bombs in order to activate the cannons. Using that I was able to blow up some rock formations and find new updrafts to use. The cannons are set in place, but they can be moved to face a different direction. In order to do this you need to use this lever, but it’s impossible to move on my own. I had to freeze it in time, then hit it a few times for it to finally flip. Clearly these things were only intended for a Goron to use. They’re unbelievably strong.

When I reached the building, the entrance was collapsed in on itself. I could hear a voice, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. I had to use another cannon to open it due to the Sheikah bombs not being powerful enough to open it.

Inside were many supplies, but at the very back I found a Goron with his hands covering his head, huddled in a sphere shape. It may have been my eyes tricking me, but there appeared to be an orange glow surrounding him till he stood and turned around. Around his neck he wore a blue cloth with silver threading. It looks so similar to my tunic, and to the other champion’s clothing. When he first saw me he assumed I was a monster. When I got him to slow down and breath he realized I’m a Hylian.

He asked how I did it and was shocked to hear I had used the Boss’ cannons. Turns out only he is powerful enough to use them.

He’s a real kind guy, just is spooked easily. This may be a weird thought, but he really reminds me of Friend. They even have the same big, dark, liquid eyes. He’s taller than me, but not as tall as Sidon. More like a little taller than Kass.

He thanked me for helping him escape. It turns out that during one of the eruptions that were caused by the Divine Beast a lava rock hit the entrance sealing him in. He then asked why a Hylian was out here. When I told him the elder nicknamed Boss sent me he started mumbling to himself, he does that often.

As he began to leave more Lizalfols appeared. The moment he saw them, he immediately curled up into a ball shape and that orange glow had returned. He was shocked to see me fight them off without hesitation. Other things like Chuchus and Keese appeared so I ended up escorting him back to the city.

When we returned to the city Boss was elated to see us. Yunobo swiftly gave him the pain killers. He also spoke of how I helped and protected him. The Boss was impressed saying that he didn’t know that there were warriors like me among the Hylians. He gave me lots of fireproof elixirs as thanks. Now if I need to stay longer Friend can stay for a while longer too.

It will take some time for the medicine to take effect so nothing can be done about Rudania till then. I asked why Yunobo was needed if only Boss could use the cannons. He’s used as ammunition. Because he’s a Goron he’s denser than regular rock, and unlike the other Gorons he won’t get hurt because of a power he inherited from Daruk. The Goron champion.

They were surprised by my reaction of confusion. That name. For a moment I heard something echo in my mind. “Brother”. That word. I felt a tugging in my breast.

They turned me to face an entire mountain side they had carved in his likeness. The warm wind raced past me. My footing was a little unsteady, but not enough for me to fall or lose my balance. The view was unlike anything I had ever seen. I heard a cheer. He said he was finally getting the hang of controlling the beast. Even said it was fun to do so. He told me to tell the other champions that they better work as hard as they could to keep up with him. His presence was loud, yet there was also a strange serenity to it. He was also impressed with the view, just as I was. He then said that though he didn’t know much about Calamity Gannon, he’d protect the land to his death. Then said “Right, little guy?” and hit my back. I took a few steps to regain my balance causing him to laugh. Surprisingly it was quiet. Seeing him like that filled me with an at ease feeling, taking away all the anxiety that was choking me in an instant. He then congratulated me on becoming the princess’ appointed knight. He said it was a big deal but placed his massive hand on my shoulder saying there was no pressure. Then he spoke more seriously, saying that she had a strong personality, can’t see the range for the peaks as he put it. He said that if I remembered that, I’d be fine. Then the ground began to quake. Some peaks that were over us, came crashing down. He stood before me, that orange glow enveloping him. When the rocks made impact, they were crushed into pebbles. He then turned around and spoke to me as if nothing had happened, the orange glow gone.

Despite being surrounded by lava, when his image faded, I felt a chill. Like something had suddenly gone missing that should have been there. I was desperate to say something, but all I could say was what still lingered in my mind then, and even now as I write.

Brother


	61. Goron Hot Springs

Yunobo agreed to accompany me to drive away Rudania. I hope Boss doesn’t mind me using the cannons without asking. 

Because Rudania scurries around so quickly and due to the positioning of the cannons it will take a while to reach them. 

Yunobo led me down a long and winding path. It wasn’t really a path, it was more rock climbing than anything else.

We rode in some mine carts part of the way, that was fun till we reached the sharp turns and due to our combined weight almost fell off a few times. 

Whenever we ran into enemies Yunobo would protect himself with Daruk’s protection and I would fight. He always seems so impressed, saying I’m so strong. He thanks me each and every single time.

I fought countless monsters. Monsters of so many different types, the variations were even vaster than they were just on fire now. I was told that there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness. She said that with these attacks becoming more common place she was worried that this was an omen that Calamity Gannon would soon return. 

Yunobo asked me if I was alright. I told him I just remembered something.

We stumbled across some hot springs. We’d been hiking nonstop, so our muscles were sore, and this was the perfect place to take a break. The moment I got in I immediately felt refreshed, and the bruises and scratches I accumulated from climbing and hiking had disappeared as if I ate. Yubono told me that it’s believed that hot springs have healing properties. 

We then just talked. Not really anything specific, we jump from topic to topic whenever we wanted. We talked about our pasts, interests, what it’s like to travel so much, what it’s like to have only lived in one place for your whole life, anything really. During this he asked for my name. When I told him, he was as far as I could recall the second person to ever ask that, he was shocked. Most people just either already knew my name, or we met briefly so it wasn’t needed. 

Yubono said that given how strong I am I should try Goron wrestling. Basically, it’s two people in a ring and the goal is to shove the other out of it. It sounded fun, but I don’t think my strength could do a thing to a Goron. We ended up wrestling a bit in the spring, and my suspicion was confirmed. 

We watched the sunset. It was gorgeous, especially with the glow of the lava. As beautiful as Zora’s Domain is, I think nothing can beat the view of being anywhere on Death Mountain at night. The contrast between the dark sky and the bright lava is breath taking. Yunobo agreed with me that this has got to be one of the most beautiful places, even if he hasn’t been any place else other than here for his whole life. I wonder if there is some way I could get Sidon to join me here for a night.


	62. Goron City

We left after watching the sunrise.

Yunobo was wierded out by how my skin became so wrinkly after being in the water for so long.

While hiking I asked him if he ever wanted to travel since he’s never left Death Mountain. He said that he would like to but was afraid if something were to happen and he couldn’t get help, and that with Hyrule being such a big place he’d have no idea where to start. I told him about the places I had been. He said it was incredible how I could describe them so vividly. 

I asked him what he knew about Daruk. He didn’t know much more than me, mostly just the basics like he was a Champion and such.

Soon we came across a drawn-up bridge. The Bridge of Eldin. The boss has it raised up so no one can get too close to where the Divine Beast Rudania resides. Yunobo had this big grin when he explained how we could use a near by cannon to get it down by having him use Daruk’s Protection as ammunition. Just as before, I used the Sheikah bombs to set off the cannon, and we got the bridge down in no time. 

As we made our way across the bridge Yunobo said that it’ll get dangerous so I’d better stay alert and on guard, if we get too close then Rudania will attack us.

My heart got caught in my throat as Rudania stopped moving, and many small flying Guardians like the ones by Akkala Tower came charging from the beast and surrounded a large area around it, including the only path there was leading to the cannon. Yunobo told me that if those things spotted us, the mountain will erupt and Rudania will thrash about. He told me that as a seasoned traveler and warrior he’d trust my judgement when it came to dealing with them. But with how surprising loud lava can be we came up with the idea of using a signal system, specifically whistling.

I know this is probably weird, but he just keeps reminding me more, and more of Friend… He even mentioned that whistling would be like calling a horse. 

We hid under rocks, or even climbed around them. Most often I’d destroy them by using the metal power of the Sheikah Slate and bash any metal I could find into the flying Guardians and blow them up. If I could get to a higher advantage point I’d blow them up with bombs or push boulders on top of them. The techniques Yunobo showed me for Goron wrestling were quite handy in that instance. 

When we reached a cannon, I shot Yunobo, sending him flying into Rudania, causing it to make that ear-splitting roar and scurry a little up the mountain. The higher we got the more Guardians there were and less and less places there were to hide, till there were none at all. After shooting Rudania with several different cannons it eventually made its way into the heart of the mountain. I immediately raced after it, with Yunobo asking where I thought I was going.

Before I could leap in after Rudania, Yubono grabbed me and asked what in the world I was thinking. When I said I planned on boarding the Divine Beast he said that even I would get killed, it was too dangerous. When I said it was the only way to stop its rampage for good, he asked me why risk my life for that when we could just keep using him to drive it off. He said that he couldn’t let me throw away my life. I started to explain what should happen to Hyrule if Rudania wasn’t stopped for good, but he interrupted me, stating he knew all that, but… “Aren’t you scared? Link, if you die in there nobody will know! Nobody can help you! Please, don’t do this! This isn’t being brave or a hero, this, I don’t know, it’s something else!” But he also admitted that this was probably my big chance to gain control of it. His hands which were gripped on my shoulders quaked as he spoke. Before I could answer the ground shook beneath us. Before I knew it the footing under me had collapsed. Yubono immediately jumped in after me, clutching me close, and Daruk’s protection surrounded both of us as we plummeted.

Yunobo panicked, realizing we were on the Divine Beast. The moment we entered the door behind us shut, and we were trapped in complete darkness. We held hands to not get separated. I used the fire rod I got long ago as a torch in the dark. I soon started hearing a voice which told me it was good to see me again, and he knew that I would come back, he pointed me towards where the guidance stone was, where I could get a map. 

That black/purple gunk was everywhere and we took extra care to not touch the stuff. We even had to do battle in the dark, small guardians would shoot at us without warning. Thankfully Yunobo was quick on his feet when it comes to using Daruk’s protection. 

When we found a terminal, we were able to gain control, and open the top so we could actually see. We even had to have Rudania crawl around, and flip to different sides to reach new terminals. Every time we reached one, I heard bombastic encouragement echo about in my mind.

Very soon all that was left was the control module on Rudania’s back, outside, unlike the large room in Vah Ruta. Even with the Goron armor on, in the heart of the mountain this heat was sweltering, my vision blurred. 

Before placing the Sheikah Slate on the control panel I warned Yunobo that we were possibly about to get into a fight. He swiftly nodded. Then asked if I was alright. I was drenched in sweat, and my face red. I said that we had to finish this quick, then placed the slate on the panel. 

After I did so, black and purple mist exploded from the device and morphed into a thing that should only be conjured in a nightmare. It wielded a giant ax and fire. The voice told me this is what killed Daruk. 

I found difficulty in moving, and I could hardly see. Yunobo used himself as a shield for my sake. We managed to get some good damage on it before it flew high above us, setting it’s ax on fire, and surrounding it’s self in a ball of flame. It prepared an attack, somehow drawing lava and rocks to it, like a tornado. Yunobo threw himself at it, with Daruk’s protection active. When he made impact, it collapsed onto the ground. I threw my all into causing as much damage as I could. I even used Mipha’s Trident, and bombs. I used anything. 

It screamed this awful screech before splitting apart and dissipating into nothing. Once it was over I placed the slate back on the panel. I heard a voice behind me, saying I did great work. I turned to see Daruk, his arms wide open for a hug. He said that he couldn’t thank me enough, he was finally freed. He then apologized for falling, but at least Radunia was back under our control. And now our plan to defeat Calamity Gannon can go into effect again. He said that he’d now take Radunia down the mountain to get a better place to shoot the Calamity. Then he said

He said that he was proud to call me Brother.

Next thing I knew I was being carried in Yunobo’s hands. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw me awaken. He said the moment I placed the slate on the panel again I collapsed. Then Radunia began to move on its own. It perched itself at the edge of the mountain’s top, and a red laser shot from it, pointing it directly at the blackened castle. Once it was perched Yunobo got off and immediately ran for town to get me to a doctor. 

Though he was a bit hesitant I told him I’d be fine as long as we rested in the hot springs for a while. When he saw how much better I looked only after a minute in the spring he stopped asking if I was sure I didn’t need a doctor. We didn’t stay for too long though.

When we got to town we were revered as heroes. Everyone insisted on calling me ‘brother’. Though I’m not a Goron, they say I have the heart and bravery of one of them, so I’m their brother.

As much as I would have liked to stay longer, I knew I couldn’t keep Friend here any longer. She deserves fresh food, but there was one thing I had to do before leaving. I was going to speak to Boss but then, not far in the distance I heard that marvelous voice and accordion. Kass was glad to see me. Now that Rudania had calmed he thought he should come here so he could write Daruk’s song. He told me of tales the Boss told him of Daruk’s strength and bravery. Kass chose to write his song showing a different side of that bold Goron. The song was of a time where he was brave fighting off monsters, but then an unexpected side and fear of his was shown. He was much more than the strong legend; he was a person with his own struggles. 

I listened to his songs till morning. At that time, I finally met with Boss and asked what he knew of Daruk. I already knew of all the legends he told me, so he then gave me Daruk’s diary. It was found recently. He was surprised to find Daruk even kept one. 

On the first page Daruk decided to call the diary a training journal instead. He often wrote about delicious food he had. He wrote about the build up to Calamity Gannon, and when the Divine Beasts were unburied. He wrote about how we first met. He saw me being attacked and was going to save me, but I saved myself. He said that he ‘couldn’t help but admire his Goron-like strength.’ As he was distracted by me, I saved him from being attacked which really impressed him. He also admired my appetite, I’d eat just about anything, I’d even tried his favorite rocks, I was apparently speechless. We even Goron wrestled often. He said he really liked me, ‘he’s the type of guy you can trust to have your back and also have a nice hearty meal with. Yeah! That settles it! From now on, Link is an official brother.’ My vision blurred after reading that. He often wrote about how proud he was of me. Even saying he wasn’t surprised at all that I was appointed as the princess’ guard. He thanked me for helping him learn how to control Radunia. In one of the last entries he wrote that I had told him I had opened up to the princess about my troubles, and how she said that we are the same. 

I reread entry 50… I was raised to be an amazing knight, but they couldn’t make me not a person. I was troubled by this even back then, almost. That word, almost. I said it was almost true. My need to protect people that Sidon pointed out to me. Something a part of me that I hadn’t noticed till then, did I know it a hundred years ago?


	63. Zora’s River

I asked Yunobo if he wanted to go traveling with me. He was surprised but wasn’t sure how to respond. He decided to think about it while walking me and Friend to bottom of Death Mountain. 

Before we left the city, we met a Goron who’s brother was missing. He wanted to make a tunnel. We went searching and found him starving at the end of a partly built tunnel. Yunobo knew of a place nearby with delicious rocks. When we got back we found the brother there as well, also starving. We luckily had more than enough for everyone. We all ate some, I even tried some… I was as Daruk said, speechless. 

They finished the tunnel, but found a shrine, which I did complete. After he asked, I explained that I was searching for shrines. Yunobo knew of one other shrine. It was located at a place called Gut Check Point. Only someone who’s beaten the challenge can even touch the shrine located at the top. He led me there and we found several Gorons already there. 

I had to climb as quickly as I can, beating the record time, while collecting points. I could not reach the top till I got enough points. Thankfully since I rock climb so much, I was able to do it easily. 

After completing the shrine, we went back to the mountain’s base. 

When we reached Ternio trail Yunobo said that he had never been this far from home. He then asked why I was traveling. I explained that I planned on defeating Calamity Gannon, and that in order to do that I had to take back control of the Devine Beasts, and that all that were left were the Gerudo’s and Rito’s. I also said that I planned on going to find the Gerudo’s first since they’re located in a desert, and I don’t have much to protect me from the cold that the Rito live in. 

Due to not knowing how long this would take, not knowing how much to take and other such things he decided to not come with me, but he made sure I knew that I’m his brother, I’m welcome in Goron City and that he would love to go traveling with me some day.

Perhaps when all this is over, we could plan a sort of tour around Hyrule. Maybe we could even take Sidon with us and say it’s for diplomacy reasons. I’d love that.

We’re making camp by Zora’s River. It’s not night, but I want Friend to have plenty of time to eat fresh food.

I keep debating on whether or not to visit Zora’s Domain, no visit Sidon, I shouldn’t be kidding myself. I know I would like to visit again even if he weren’t there, but aside from Friend, he’s the closest person to me. Yunobo is a close second. I’d love to tell him about all that’s happened since I last saw him, but… if I were to see him again, it would just be difficult to leave, and I could never risk the Yiga clan attacking because of me again. Besides, there’s no rush, I will see him again. I even have my journal to help me tell him about everything.

I wonder how Finley and that Hylian are doing, I hope they’re happy.

Friend is so much more relaxed here. I made sure to give her plenty of apples to thank her for staying with me.


	64. Zelo Pond

I took off Friend’s reins and saddle so she could just roll around the hills for a while. I think she’s enjoys this; she sure seems too.

I’ve decided we’re not going to travel for a bit.

Since we’re by Zora’s River we’ve met some Zora’s. Most of them were going out for fishing, but we ran into the occasional guard. They seemed glad to see us, and even asked if we were going to visit the Domain. They said that if I did Sidon would be elated.

A Yiga clan member attacked us today. It’s time to leave. We were too close to the Domain.


	65. ???

We can see what appears to be the top of a giant cherry blossom tree in the distance. We’ll look there tomorrow. I would go to the Gerudo Desert, but I’m not sure where exactly that is.

I cleaned Friend in the river. She managed to drag me into the water. We ended up just splashing each other for most of the day.


	66. Chapter 66

Entry 66

We ran into something that appeared to be a fortress. It was surrounded in this muddy sludge which you could easily sink into. There were so may enemy’s around. A fire Wizrob too.There was this explosion. The fire broke Friend’s saddle, and sheI lost her, then found her. She has awful burn marks from the explosion. I think that sent her flying. I found her in the river, she keeps sleeping, she’s not waking up imsureshestiredshehadjustbeenthrughanawfulbattlesheneedsrestshellwakeupsoon


	67. Chapter 67

Still not waking up


	68. Chapter 68

still not waking up


	69. Chapter 69

Not waking up


	70. Chapter 70

She’s not waking up


	71. Chapter 71

She’s still not waking up


	72. Chapter 72

Not waking up


	73. Chapter 73

Not waking up


	74. Chapter 74

It reeks here


	75. Chapter 75

Still not waking up


	76. Chapter 76

I hate the flies


	77. Chapter 77

more flies keep appearing


	78. Chapter 78

I hate this


	79. Chapter 79

shes not waking up


	80. ???

*My friend, I’ve heard some disturbing news that I sincerely wish to not be true. One of the Zora Guards was patrolling when they spotted you. You were just sitting before Friend and she appeared to be… I dare not even write it. They tried speaking to you, but you didn’t react, not even when they had placed a hand on your shoulder and lightly shook you. If what I fear is true then, I am so sorry. I bet words cannot ever be enough to express the pain and grief you must be going through right now. I wish to be with you more than anything else, but I know Muzu nor my duties here would allow that. Even so I cannot just abandon you if this awful nightmare is true. I know nothing and no one could ever replace Friend, but I fear you being alone in a time such as this. Since I can’t be with you, Bossa Nova has come to keep you company. If needed he could stay by your side for however long you wish. Even be your steed. I’ve commissioned the leather smith in Hateno Village to make saddle bags for Bossa Nova should this be the case. By the time you get this, the bags should be ready in six to ten days. If this tragedy has truly occurred, I implore you to not push others away. It may be difficult to even speak of the pain but it’s the only thing that helped me with dealing with the sudden loss of my sister. I wish I could do more, but I don’t know of any other method of handling grief. And please know that you are always more than welcome to came here. Yiga clan or not we’ll fight them off if needed. My friend I hope you know that you are constantly in my thoughts, now more than ever. I’m here for you. Even though I’m not there with you physically you still have my unending friendship. I am always with you, and that will never change. So, my dear friend, I wish you nothing but good, and I hope to see you soon.  


I only realized Bosa Nova was here when he pushed me over. He kept staring at me in the eyes. There was a folded paper under his collar. It’s folded and held between these pages. I couldn’t stop crying. I hugged Bossa Nova’s muzzle. He leaned into me. He has a saddle and reins strapped to him. We scooted away from shore, and now we’re just laying under the night sky.


	81. Chapter 81

We buried her today.

Bossa Nova just trotted. I carried her stuff in my lap.

I keep going through waves of tears.


	82. Chapter 82

Bossa Nova huddles close to me at night. He’s very warm.

When we got near some enemies we booked it, not even bothering to fight.


	83. Chapter 83

Bossa Nova is surprisingly noisy when he wants to be. He’ll make little bubble noises, squeak, purr, and lots of other stuff. When he purrs his whole body vibrates.At least, I think it’s purring.

When I get stuck in my mind, he’ll push me over like the first time. I wonder if he learned this when Sidon lost Mipha, or was he even around at the time? I think that no matter how long it’s been, when you lose someone you care about it’s still with you. I’ve mostly been thinking of Friend, but my mind also wanders to Daruk and Mipha as well. 

It seems all the pain I’ve gone though is resurfacing.

Bossa Nova likes to rest his head on my lap.


	84. Chapter 84

I don’t feel like writing. Not much is happening anyway.


	85. Chapter 85

Bossa Nova likes apples.


	86. Chapter 86

The only reason I’ve moved at all is because Bossa Nova keeps dragging me.


	87. Chapter 87

I keep rereading the entries of when I was with Sidon. It’s a little comforting.


	88. Chapter 88

With Bossa Nova around I keep feeling that Sidon’s somewhere nearby. It’s… mixed feelings. It’s nice to feel like he’s around, but he’s not so it hurts.


	89. Hateno Village

Some people spoke to me of their own losses. Some acted like nothing had happened, though they did avoid the topic of Friend. The children cried with me. Bolson and his workers were a mix of the first two. Though when I inevitably broke, they consoled me. The leather smith and I simply had tea. 

Bossa Nova insisted at sleeping on the foot of my bed, if not then next to me.


	90. Hateno Village

It’s been a few days. Sometimes I wanted to be alone, but ultimately, I’m so glad to have seen them again. It was nice to have people to talk too.

I ended up playing the bug hunting game again a lot, and I showed them the new weapons I had found like the Fire Rod.

I went fishing by the ocean quite a bit. People often visited me when I did this. It was nice. I felt the most comfortable during this. They stayed however long they wanted, there wasn’t any awkward pauses or anything. It was much more natural than when I first got back. 

It took the leather smith so long to make Bossa Nova’s saddle bags because Sidon had requested them to be waterproof so that if I wanted too, we could travel via water.

We held a funeral and placed a grave in the back yard. The whole thing was planting an apple tree sapling since apples were her favorite.


	91. Cliffs of Quince

Before leaving I asked where the Gerudo Desert is. They gave me a map and supplies. I sometimes feel they do much too much for me.

Whenever we’re not traveling Bossa Nova likes to rub the top of his muzzle on me. I think it’s his way of saying he wants to be pet? 

I gave him a sweet potato for dinner, and he loved it. He seems to like vegetables more than fruits. 

He also plays with his food. He’ll toss it up or shake it. He also does this with rocks. I tossed a salt rock and Bossa Nova immediately brought it back. After a while he pushed me over and fell asleep on me. I think he was done playing.


	92. Dueling Peaks

Bossa Nova is not afraid at all to go into battle. He’ll ram into enemies without hesitation. He’s fast too. He was able to easily dodge the light attacks from Guardians. Though he is willing to do these things, he’s a little shaky afterwards. I make sure that when we’re safe I stop to give him hugs and pets. He normally ends up knocking me over during this.

I think he knocks me over so much because he’s used to cuddling with Sidon who’s much bigger and stronger than me. That or he just likes knocking me over.

Bossa Nova burrowed a small tunnel for himself before going to sleep. 

While star gazing, I fell asleep too. I had a dream about Friend. It was a nice dream. Though when I woke up, I had… mixed feelings.


	93. Forest of Time

I had turned my back for only a moment and when I look back Bossa Nova was just relaxing in the middle of a Bokoblin camp. He just laid there. And they didn’t do anything! If there were any animals nearby, they’d hunt them, but they didn’t do much. It was clear they knew Bossa Nova was there, they just didn’t attack. Is it because Bossa Nova is just so calm and relaxed? I took a picture to remind myself to ask Sidon if this is a common occurrence. Though I’ll probably find out for myself soon enough.

It started drizzling in the night, so we took shelter under a watch tower. Bossa Nova galumphed around in the rain for a while. It was really cute. He hopped around and shook. I took off his saddle and stuff. After he started rolling over and digging and other things.

He wanted to use me as a pillow again. I tried fending him off, but Bossa Nova won out. We somehow reached a compromise where he just laid his head on me.

I wonder if this is what it was like for Friend when I used her as a head rest at night.


	94. ???

Entry 94: ???

While on the road we found some travelers being attacked. After taking out the Bokoblins they kept thanking us, saying they had no idea what they would had done if we hadn’t come. They gave us rice balls as thanks.

If I were to die right now, would anyone know? Would it matter? Bossa Nova is smart so I’m sure he could find his way home to Sidon. I guess Sidon would be confused as to why my stuff was still in the saddle bags, but… I don’t think anyone would go searching for me. It’s not like they would even know where to search for my body. Well, the people of Hateno would know I was going to Gerudo Desert, but I travel all the time so they wouldn’t think anything odd of me being gone for a while. Would anyone miss me? Friend is gone, Sidon is busy with his duties, Yunobo has his work in the mines. Everyone has their own lives. Sure, I popped in for a moment, but I don’t think I’m all that important to them ultimately. They don’t need me. I guess the only person who needs me in any opacity is the Princess Zelda. I’m actually not even sure that she’s even alive. She could be just like the Champions in that despite being dead she could still use her powers, like how they could still move the Divine Beasts. I would still want to free her spirit even if she’s not alive but ~~I just I don’t I feel I she they I~~

~~It’s just that I dose it even matter what about after but I don’t I want I’m scared stop it I hate this why~~

My mind started going to a really dark place when Bossa Nova started pulling on my hair, snapping me from my thoughts. I’m so glad I’m not alone, and that he reminds me that they do care.


	95. Gerudo Desert Gateway

We had to cross two long suspension bridges over a small valley of water. Connecting the bridges was a single island where a Hinox lay. There was no way around it, there was no choice but to fight. Despite taking up almost all the space on the island the fight was easy, I was able to keep shooting from a distance when it couldn’t attack us.

After the bridges the area was completely shades of beige, sheer cliffs, canyons, dirt, and rocks. On the cliff sides were many wooden structures which you could use to climb on. It looks like things were unburied from the cliff sides were the wooden structures are. 

I could see a tower at the highest point of the canyon. As I was trying to make a plan of which of the many wooden things to climb to reach it, I heard someone calling out to a traveler. Then Kass landed beside us. It was so great to see him again. We chatted for a bit till we arrived at the topic of the tower. Kass offered to fly me to the tower directly, but I couldn’t stand the thought of just leaving Bossa Nova. Kass then offered to fly around and find the best path for us. Once we got there Kass told me of another tower that was just out of sight that he could show us too, but it was located in a snowy, mountain, canyon like structure where it would be extremely difficult if not impossible to take Bossa Nova. That I’ll just have to save for some other time. Kass marked the location of it, and some shrines he knew of on the map I got in Hateno Village. After thanking him we parted ways.

We decided to rest for the night at where the cliffs/canyon ends, and desert begins. A woman named Calisa asked to join us. She had clearly experienced much of life. Her hair was a bright fiery red, dark sun kissed skin. She wore beautiful, simple gold jewelry, bright teal lip stick, and very loose and covering clothing perfect for the desert, just enough to block the sun and loose enough to stay cool. She greeted us in a way I hadn’t heard before. It was Sav’aaq, a traditional Gerudo greeting she told me. She carried a large pack, shield, and dagger. I asked her about the Gerudo. They are entirely women except for a single man born on extremely rarer occasion. Every thousand years, I think? Only women are allowed into the Gerudo’s town. Apparently to keep up the population the women go traveling to find a husband, bare a child then return. She just grew to love travel and comes and goes as she pleases. I asked if there were any problems with any Divine Beasts, but she didn’t know a thing about that, this is the first time she’s been back in at least twenty years. We then ended up speaking of travel and the places we’ve been. That in particular was so nice for me but I can’t exactly explain why.

She told me that though I couldn’t go into town there’s a place called Kara Kara Bazaar. It’s located halfway between here and the town so I could at least go there.

She also said that when traveling in the desert it’s best to go when the sun starts to set or rise. At night the desert is freezing, and in the day even Gerudo would collapse of heat exhaustion easily. The sun and sand are not anything to mess with. She told me she’d wake us up so we could leave on time.

Gerudo words:

Sarqso: Thank you

Sav'otta: Good morning

Sav’aaq: Good day

Sav’orq: Good-bye

Sav’orr: Good night

Sav'saaba: Good evening

Vasaaq: Welcome

Vaba: Grandmother

Vai: Woman

Vehvi: Daughter

Voe: Man

Vure: Bird


	96. Kara Lara Bazaar

Calisa was intrigued to see I was awake before her. When I told her I need little sleep because I slept for a hundred years she simply said that I look very young for my age, but that was probably because of all the beauty rest I got.

She told me that wooden weapons and bows are my best friends here because many of the creatures here have some form of electricity on them.

As we traveled, we saw this odd big cloud in the distance, then soon after we heard this spine-chilling roaring noise. After a moment Calisa said that there was perhaps a problem with the Divine Beast.

Once we arrived at the bazaar, we separated ways. 

It felt wrong to consider sneaking into the town, but I had no other choice. I needed to speak with them to find out the Beast’s weakness. I couldn’t just hang around outside, Calisa warned me that hanging around outside would be tolerated for a while, but I would probably be forced to leave eventually.

Not knowing what I could do I wandered around the little oasis. That was when I saw someone being attacked by several Yiga clan members. I dashed in, fighting, and scaring them off. She didn’t say a word after, she just stared at me.

I checked the Sheikah Slate, I had accidentally found one of the picture locations. 

A woman approached me asking if I was alright. She wore a traditional Gerudo outfit, but it was entirely pink. When I said I was lost in thought she inquired about that to which I explained how I wanted to learn more about the Divine Beast, but I couldn’t get into town and how I honestly felt bad about considering sneaking in. I then said that I wish I could be a beautiful lady like her. She then looked at me inquisitively. I then explained that I actually was curious to see what it was like to be a lady for a while. It seems that ladies have the nicest clothing and… I don’t know, I was just curious. After a moment of eyeing me from head to toe she said that the Gerudo style would look fetching on me. She could get me some, but I would have to pay her. I don’t have much use for rupees so I paid her. We went to the highest building in the bazaar for me to change so no one could see me. 

When I finished changing, I showed her my new look and she squealed saying I look adorable, especially when I blush. I loved hearing that, but I couldn’t help but get a little bashful. I’m quite a good-looking gal as it turns out. She said that she was glad she was able to help out, then asked if I wanted to get something to eat. Just then a gust of wind moved her face covering showing she had a bit of a beard. I offered to help her shave that off if she was embarrassed by it, but she declined. 

We ended up chatting and eating samples from the many stalls. The sun was blazing down and I decided to wait to travel at the evening, so this was a nice way to pass the time. During this she told me her name, it’s Vilia. It was fun to see her eyes light up when I described the towns I’ve been to and the people I’ve met. 

While we spoke of my travels Bossa Nova cooled off in a lake. This is the greenest place here. There’s a few trees and bushes but that’s about it. 

Now that the sun has started to set, Bossa Nova and I should get going.


	97. Geurdo town

There’s all sorts of different women in the town. Gerudo, Hylians, Rito, Gorons, travelers, reporters, merchants, and so much more. Not just the people but the shops and services are varied too. Inns, bars, clothing shops, jewelry shops, food stalls, spas, library, there’s just so much! By far this has got to have been one of the liveliest places I’ve been. Everyone is so kind here too! It’s also much cooler here than outside. Small canals flow throughout the entire place. There are plenty of trees that provide shade. I just love it here!

Many people but the Gerudo especially compliment me a lot. They, like everything else here vary. Some people call me cute or adorable, some say I have a strong figure, some really like my eyes, but everyone always says that I look especially cute when I blush which always happens after they compliment me. I wonder why I never got compliments like this not in my Gerudo outfit? Maybe I act a little differently when wearing this and that’s what people like or make them notice me? Oh! They also found Bossa Nova to be cute too!

As we were passing by a Jewelry shop, we met the distressed owner. Turns out she needs flint to do her work but due to sandstorms becoming much more violent lately she hasn’t been able to get any. I gave her some of mine since I had gotten so much from the little mining I did at Death Mountain. As thanks she let me pick something from her store for free. While deciding she taught me about the different properties of gems is utilized properly. Like how Amber increases defense, Opal helps improve your speed in water, Topaz resists lightning, Sapphire keeps you cool in the heat, Ruby keeps you warm, and Diamond can resist Garidan attacks. She even gave me some demonstrations on how they exactly do this. I found it all so fascinating I ended up writing it all down on a separate piece of paper. She helped me refine my note taking too. It was all so beautiful and amazing I really wanted all of them, from rings to necklaces, earrings, bracelets, circlets, and so much more. I ended up trading the raw gemstones I had to get more jewelry. They were just too pretty and useful to leave behind! I also had to get some for Bossa Nova too! He’s used to Zora Domain’s cool climate and not this heat, so I equipped a pair of sapphire bracelets on his hind legs. I got a lot of Sapphire stuff since we’re in a desert though since I’m in town I’m not wearing them yet.

I’m not exactly sure how this happened but I ended up talking to a woman about the different cuisine of different places. She said that the height of Gerudo food was a drink called a ‘Noble Pursuit’ that can only be gotten at ‘The Noble Canteen’. I think I’ll check it out after beating the Divine Beast.

I had spent a long time exploring the place, it’s just so big and there’s so much to do, but I did come here for a purpose. It turns out that there’s a place where people can freely meet the chief if there are any problems. Of anyone she must know how to get to the Divine Beast. 

She looks similar to Purah, young with and air of maturity to her. She is Riju the Gerudo Chief. Buliara her bodyguard stood beside her telling me to not come close and to state my business or leave. Right away Chief Riju spotted my Shika Slate on my waist and asked for my name. After telling her my name I stated why I came here. Buliara scoffed at me saying only a Champion could do such a thing but they were all dead. It was then the Chief recalled something her mother told her. When the Calamity happened, Princess Zelda had a fallen swordsman placed into a deep sleep and the name of that man was Link. Buliara added that the man was also said to have carried a legendary sword which I do not possesses. The sword was called one which could seal darkness. The Chief added that the princess supposedly hid it deep in a forest. Though because of my name and the Sheiks Slate by my side there was a chance that I am him. Buliara then exclaimed that I’m a voe. The Chief said that since I’m a Champion, I was friends with Lady Urbosa, and since I’m here to help them deal with Naboris, we’re allies. As long as I stayed a woman within the walls of the town then I was still a woman and allowed to be here. She then explained the situation. The Divine Beast Vah Naboris cloaks itself in a massive continuously expanding sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who approach it. It’s fast too, even if one would try to avoid it they would likely be consumed by the choking sand or struck down by light. As soon as she had asked me for help Buliara interrupted, saying that a stranger could not be entrusted with such an important task. She then said that I could possibly prove myself by retrieving the stolen Thunder Helm an heirloom passed down from Chief to Chief. It is the only thing that can deflect the powerful lightning. The Yiga Clan had stolen it soon after Vah Naboris started causing trouble. The Yiga Clan have their base hidden away in the Gerudo Highlands, the snowy cliffs right next to the desert. The leader of the soldiers marked on my map where they found the hideout to be, and also mentioned that they did send someone to do some scouting, but she hadn’t returned. I had to prove myself first by fighting and beating their top-ranking soldiers before they would tell me anything though. It served at good practice. 

I believe it best to avoid fighting there. It’s their base of operation there will be so many enemies, so I need to be careful. For now, I’ll get some sleep at the inn while I wait for the sun to start rising.


	98. *My friend,

*Ever since you departed from my dearly beloved land, I find my mind keeps drifting to you, like the waves to sandy beaches or a leaf on a river. What could you be doing now? What sort of adventures have you and Friend gotten into? What sort of people have you helped? Are you lonely out there, wandering in those endless plains? These thoughts come even at the most inconvenient of times. Like now, when I really should be doing paperwork.. Instead I find myself looking out the window, playing with the idea of leaping over those waterfalls, and peering out from the banks of Akkala’s rivers hoping to spot you and Friend out in those fields.

*Though I know that you won’t see this till we meet again, I can still hope that there will come a day when we find a way to send letters no matter how far apart we are. And in all honesty, I’m doing this more so for myself. To see if by writing my thoughts I may ease the tempest of my mind.

*It’s been so peaceful here thanks to you. The most excitement we get now is when a traveler comes to visit. I’m starting to get less and less chances to leave my room. With peaceful times comes legal and social disputes it seems. Though the children still pull their pranks so that keeps things lively. Speaking of which, remember the little one whom you helped collect frogs? Let’s just say he used them for a surprise for my father, the King, and it was marvelous.

*Though it’s calm here, I’m sure you must be out there on some heart pounding adventure. I hope you will get a moment of respite. So, my friend, I wish you nothing but good, and I hope to see you soon.


	99. *My friend,

*Word has reached the domain of your accomplishment on Death Mountain! I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! Now you only have two left to save! I know you can do it, but I hope you don’t push yourself. I also hope that you are looking out for yourself and not just others. I particularly wonder how your arm is doing. Hopefully you didn’t get it injured again. Though you use it to carry shields you don’t seem to protect it as much as you do the rest of yourself.

*Not much has changed since you were last here. Though Goron merchants are visiting now. I actually heard of your enthralling tale from them. I hope to hear you tell this tale with your own voice. It sounds as though you fought alongside a descendant of Daruk, one of the Champions. I wonder how you felt working with the distant child of someone you may have once called a friend. I sincerely hope your past is not strangling you with its sadness. I know you struggle with that. Hopefully it turned out to be an enjoyable experience. So, my friend, I wish you nothing but good, and I hope to see you soon.


	100. *My friend,

*Though I had the chance I decided to not send my other letters. I didn’t want my message in the last one to be muddled. I sincerely wish that you will return here soon. I know that Bossa Nova is with you and that he’s taken my sentiment with him, I still wish to see you for myself. I should stop myself at this point, I’ll just end up repeating everything I wrote last time. But I can’t help worrying about you.

*Finley and her boyfriend have been doing well. I often find them walking around town, just being happy in their own little world separate from everyone else. Reminds me somewhat of the night we spent together before you left. Just sitting on the cliff watching the stars go by. I do that occasionally.

*My work has been lightening up lately, so I’ve been doing some work for the knights. That problem Hinox we took care of appeared again. Without your guidance I had several failed attempts at rock climbing, but I got it! I still have much to learn from you about that.

*I’m glad that I asked Bossa Nova to stay by your side, but I’m not quite used to being completely on my own. I know that I have my people, and my Father, but at times I can’t help but feel this loneliness. It must be so hard for you to feel that way so often. I’d assume that those feelings have only grown more powerful after her passing. You’re an incredibly strong person to keep going on this lonesome journey. You never cease to amaze me even when you’re not around, it’s quite incredible actually. I’ve never met a person quite like you. I doubt that there even are people like you. You are a true hero in every sense of the word, and I am honored that I get to call you my friend. So, my dear friend, I wish you nothing but good, and I hope to see you soon.


	101. Link I fear for you

*Bossa Nova returned home, but the saddle bags were filled with equipment including your Champion’s tunic, Sheikah Slate, and your journal. I looked around and I couldn’t find any sign of you. Though I didn’t want to invade your privacy I looked at the last entry. You wrote you were going to the Yiga Clan’s hideout and it just stops there. You don’t date your entries so who knows how long it’s been since then! It must have been long for Bossa Nova to actually be willing to travel on his own! There was no time to set up a search party. I don’t know how long it’s been so I can’t waste any time.

*Though I feel guilt from not asking for permission to do any of this I also equipped all of the sapphire and opal accessories. After packing a small bag with as much food as it could carry Bossa Nova and I raced through the water. Now that there’s no more water all I can do is ride Bossa Nova. My mind is running wild and rampant. Previously writing eased the tension but it’s not working now, but there’s nothing else I can do! I can only rely on Bossa Nova to get me to you as quickly as possible. It hasn’t been long, but I can already feel the heat and dryness getting to me. Please let me make it in time, please.


	102. Kara Kara Bazaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING READ THIS BEFORE READING THE ENTRY: There is some blood, violence, and implied torture in this entry.)

SIDON IS A MAD MAN! 

*I am not!

I’ll start from where I last left off. Before leaving I left the Sheikah Slate with Bossa Nova so that the Yiga couldn’t tell that I side with the Sheikah. It took some time, but I managed to get there. There were members everywhere and the place was like a maze. I found the missing guard in a holding cell. I managed to get the Thunder Helm, but I was caught. I had the guard escape with the helm while I fought off the Yiga. There were too many and I was quickly overpowered. My next memories are all messy and fuzzy, the only thing I could remember clearly was the excruciating pain.

*I too found the hideout, but I found you in the holding cell and you were, the image is burned into my mind. You limply laid face flat on the ground, as a partly dried pool of blood collected under you. There was a sickle plunged through your arm and the ground under it. You were covered in bruises and gashes. There were also some blood splatters on the wall. You were still conscience, but you were too injured to even move. Then when I held you in my arms to help you drink the fairy potion, you smiled. Despite how beaten and exhausted you were, you still smiled.

*Even after helping you heal you weren’t fully here.

Perhaps my healing powers don’t include regenerating blood. 

*We tried escaping but while doing so we were found by the leader. It was the worst timing. I could feel myself melting and crumbling under the oppressive heat and dryness. Even so I tried fighting, but he was able to summon these giant metal spiked spheres. The best I could do was hold you and dodge. Then I heard you say something but I didn’t quite catch it, then you pressed something on the Sheikah Slate I had brought with me before you went limp. Then with the slate I was able to move the spheres! Using that I threw them back at him. Soon he stopped playing games and started attacking us with weapons directly. I could feel my mind leaving me, I could hardly think. He was about to plunge a weapon into me when you grabbed a nearby scabbard and… I can’t remember a thing after that.

I drove it deep into his chest as you collapsed. He was probably already dead, but I couldn’t risk him chasing us, so I slit his neck. Feeling the warm liquid pour into my hands is what I think snapped me awake.

After this point my memories become clearer. It was difficult but I managed to drag you out of there. Thankfully you had Bossa Nova hide near where we both managed to sneak in, so we were able to make a quick escape. We then got to the Bazzar. Not sure of what to do, I dumped you in the lake.

*That and the ice those Gerudo women brought certainly saved me.

I asked if we could get ice or something to cool you off then a doctor insisted on checking me before I could really check in on that. She wanted to do surgery on my arm and put me to sleep for that. Vilia managed to make sure that they didn’t find out I’m a voe, and even got me new clothes.

*But you obviously didn’t put them on right away since you came charging at me still in the ripped and bloody clothes.

That’s because I remembered that YOU’RE A ZORA IN THE DESERT! I WAS HORRIFIED! For a moment I honestly thought you were dead. 

*I apologize for scaring you, but I’m glad I did what I did. If I waited for even an hour who knows what could have become of you. I said it before, and I’ll say it again.

*Link, you are a very dear and cherished friend to me. If needed I would traverse all of Hyrule to help you, even across the desert.

I still have no idea how to feel about this. 

*Well, you looked happy as you cried when I said that before.

After I tackled you back into the water, scared that you would collapse again. 

*If I were in your position, I’d probably feel conflicted about my feelings too.

I am so glad you can see where I’m coming from.

*Of course!

After changing clothes and taking a moment to calm our heightened emotions we calmly talked about what had happened. Sidon floated on the water’s surface on his back while I lay on him. It was nice to just take a moment to decompose and catch up. Though he scared me I’m so glad to see him again. 

*Just as I am so relieved to see you. It had been much too long.


	103. Lookout Post

We stayed up all night star gazing. His glowing spots were just as memorizing as ever. We read through my journal and his letters. When we got to the part when my mind went to a dark place Sidon simply held me close and said that I at least knew what he would do now. I felt so secure and safe in that moment. So happy. How does he always to this to me? How is it that he always makes me feel so, I don’t know? Any negative feelings or thoughts welding up inside, he doesn’t just make them go away he somehow manages to find the heart of them helps me find a way to change it. Like with my dark thoughts we talked through them, not just ignored them, or my feelings for Daruk and all the others who’ve passed, or my realization that what he pointed out I knew a hundred years ago. We explored and talked through all of them just like that night when I broke down and my conflicting feelings about my past and Mipha came pouring out. He never did anything for me or in my place, he supported me allowing me a greater chance to do it myself. Whenever he speaks of how great I am, that makes me want to do even better! Not just for him but for myself. I feel I have this self-motivated drive that I wouldn’t have if he hadn’t help me kick start it. He doesn’t simply get rid of things he helps to make changes that last. Sidon’s just so amazing. I wish No, what he’s done for me I will do someday for him! I’ll change his life for the better someday! I will be the Sidon to his Link! I try my best but what he does for and to me I can’t truly describe. I can only work towards being the kind of person whom could do the same for others, and for him.

As much as it would have been lovely to stay together longer, I could not just let Sidon stay here. I led him back to where the canyon and desert meet when the sun was rising. Before leaving he gently held my right arm and asked how it was fairing. It was behaving as usual honestly, it was much slower to heal than the rest of me, it still hurts even now honestly. He then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine, asking me to be a little more careful, and to treat my right arm better because it seems to get injured often.

As he started walking away, he stopped, turning to me saying that he wanted to say one last thing. He said that whether I’m a Voe or a Vai I am adorable. He then paused for a moment before that toothy grin took hold on his lips, saying especially when I blush. He put a big emphasis on the ‘especially’ part. Then added that either way it doesn’t change the fact that I’m the greatest person he’s ever met. With that said he left me with a racing heart and my face feeling as hot as the desert in the afternoon. HOW DOES HE DO THIS!? I’M JUST THINKING ABOUT IT AND MY HEART’S RACING AGAIN!

I’m so happy and so scared to see him go. I believe that he should be safe in the domain, but he was with me when I killed the Yiga clan’s leader. They may target him. There are way too many ‘what if’s’ in this situation. Thankfully some Gerudo women agreed to travel with him so at least they have safety in numbers. Oddly enough, though I was worried about the Yiga in that moment I was more worried about how upset Muzu and possibly his father would be. He ran off without saying a word to anyone I believe.

On the way back to Gerudo town we bumped into Vilia. We chatted for a bit about what had happened and about Sidon. She remarked that we seem very close. It was a short chat though. I’m not exactly sure how long it’s been so I wanted to meet with the chief as soon as I could.

When I reached the audience chamber Buliara asked me what took so long, then said that it didn’t matter. The Chief had given me permission to see her in her room if she wasn’t at the audience chamber so not so willingly Buliara led me to the Chief’s room and stood guard at the door.

Chief Riju stood at the edge of a balcony which overlooked the whole town. She told me that she had been waiting for me. I was apologizing when she raised a hand and said that it wasn’t needed, after all, she was the one who requested that I get the helm back. She thanked me for saving that one guard. She then said that I must have noticed that she is a child. She said that people only look on her kindly but that in of itself hurts a little. She’d tried so much to prove to be worthy of her role to her people and herself. When the Thunder Helm was stolen she felt as if a shadow had fallen over her. She then said that my arrival amongst this chaos must have been the work of Lady Urbosa, the Champion of the Gerudo and a chief too. She then placed the helm on. It was a bit big, so she had to hold it up.

That helm… It lay by their sides on a few pillows. They sat on a blanket, looking out at the marvelous view of the night desert from so high up. Princess Zelda had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She said that I certainly gotten there fast. She told me Zelda was out surveying all day. Then she asked if we were getting along. After a few moments she said that it was okay, my silence spoke volumes. She told me that Princess Zelda gets frustrated every time she sees me with the legendary sword on my back. She feels like a failure when it came to her own destiny. She told me to not worry, none of it was my fault. She said that for her whole life the princess had gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication, there was even a time when she had passed out in freezing waters trying to gain her spiritual powers. Yet she has nothing to show for it. She said that’s what motivates her to do so much research. She then added that if she were in her place, she’d do the exact same thing. She said the princess was quite special as she placed some stray hairs behind the princess’ ear. She told me to make sure to protect her with my life, it was an honor to do so. She said that the nights here are freezing so it was time to take the princess in. She paused for a moment, smirking before snapping her fingers causing lightning to strike, startling the princess awake. Seeing her reaction, she couldn’t hold in that hearty laughter.

Chief Riju asked if something was wrong for I had been staring for a while. But then said that it didn’t really matter. She asked how it looked on her. I said it was a tad big. Then in that moment it slid off her a little. She swiftly adjusted it and started to speak of Vah Naboris. She said that within the time it took me to get back it’s reach had already grown exponentially. We could both see a massive sandstorm brewing not far off in the distance. The town, and the rest of Hyrule would very soon be in danger. She told me that as chief it was her duty to protect her people and asked me for help. I obviously agreed. She commented on how funny it was that right before such a dangerous battle ‘hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you would be what puts me at ease.’ Hearing that gave me a kind of joy I hadn’t felt before.

We left for a place called the ‘Lookout Post’ It was near the storm, but not quite caught up in it yet. There was her personal Sandseal, Patricia waiting for us. Sandseals are the creature used as transportation here since horses can’t run on sand. The rider stands on a large shield or something similar. You use straps to control the Sandseal. They swim though in the sand so a person can’t exactly ride on their backs. The plan was for me to shoot at Vah Naboris’ feet with bomb arrows. It draws it’s power from the ground so if we damaged those enough we’d probably get an opening to the inside. Chief Riju controlled the Sandseal and provided protection from the lightning by wearing the helm. The helm can provide some protection to the area around her so by both of us riding on the same shield I should not get hit by lightning.

Before the fight I changed into my Champion’s tunic since it’s my best armor. I at least wore some ruby jewelry since the sun was setting and it was about to get cold. Chief Riju was surprised to see me. She rarely gets to see voe since they’re not allowed in town. Yet though I certainly look different I wasn’t that different. Though I’m a guy I really liked being a woman for a while. Honestly, I’ll probably wear my Gerudo clothing when traveling even though I don’t need to.

We looked out into the storm and could just barely see the Divine Beast lurking within. It was pretty intimidating. When she asked once more if I was sure I was prepared I said of course. She really liked my confidence. She also told me that if I got too injured or struck by lightning even once she promised that we’d retreat to the lookout post. Though we were going into battle she didn’t want us to do anything reckless under any circumstances. It was then that we finally set off.

The wind was ferocious, and with sand being kicked up aiming and firing was nearly impossible. I was only able to get any shots in if we got extremely close. Lightning exploded all around us, and the crashing noises it caused was defining. I had to focus all of my effort into simply drawing my bow let alone shooting. I have no idea what would have happened should Chief Riju not have been there. Vah Naboris quickly became more aggressive, moving faster and making the storm more like a tornado. The Divine Beast even kicked out one of its legs which got me to fall off the shield. The Chief tried to come back for me, but the Sandseal was scared off and she too fell off the shield. It was about to stamp one of its feet on her when I tossed myself holding a Sheikah bomb at it. My head was ringing, and my body felt numb. Thankfully Sheika bombs don’t use fire or gunpower so all that hit me was just the force of the explosion which is much more powerful than a regular bomb arrow, but I had the sand to cushion my fall, so I was relatively fine. I tried explaining that to the chief, but she was furious with me for doing something to dangerous. Though this did not last long because we realized that Vah Naboris was now falling on us. I swiftly took her under my arm and booked it out of there. We just made it in time to not get crushed. The storm quickly subsided, and the lightning had completely stopped. But I knew that like the other Divine Beasts it wouldn’t stay down long so I went searching for an entrance. I told her that it would be best to return to town given the fact that going in there meant you’d have to fight a living nightmare but she refused saying that it’s her duty to protect her people, and if I continued to throw myself into danger then I’d die before appeasing Vah Naboris.

As we found an entrance it was already getting back up on it’s feet. Once we were inside, though our footing was steady we could still feel ourselves bobbing up and down with the Divine Beast which was such a strange feeling. A voice echoed about in my mind leading us to the guidance stone. This beast seemed to be much more open. There were so many places where I could see the outside from inside.

Whenever I had to fight, I had the Chief stay back. At one point she asked that when she was a little older if I could teach her. The Gerudo are known for being amazing warriors but she could be even greater if she could learn more than just the traditional Gerudo style. I wasn’t sure what to say. I believe learning different styles of fighting is important, but… The battle against the Calamity will be unlike anything I’ve faced before in memory, and last I faced it, I failed. So, how was I to say that I would even still be around to teach her? But I couldn’t bring myself to say ‘no’, so I agreed. I just feel awful now.

Each time we took back a terminal I heard confident words of affirmation and praise in my mind.

Soon all that remained was a control panel. Before placing the Sheikah Slate on it I told the chief that she needed to stay close to me. After placing down the slate for a moment I took the chief’s hand and ran as a mucked black and purple mist exploded forth from the control panel, then taking the shape of a disgusting creature wielding a sword and shield. With that same damned bright blue eye. The thing that had killed Urbosa a hundred years ago. It moved so fast it was simply a blur. Next thing I knew I was clutching the chief against my chest as that thing’s sword was swiftly pulled out of my side. I swung at it as much as I could before it disappeared. I was able to jump out of the way of its next attack while still holding the chief. It soon used lightning attacks which thanks to the chief we were unaffected by. It soon threw down metal rods. Lightning bounced across them, using the magnet ability I threw one of the rods at it, electrifying and shocking it. It was then I was able to land the final attack, finishing it off.

I asked her if she was alright to which she said she was, thanks to me. But she was extremely concerned about the wound I had in my side. I told her that as long as I ate something, I’d be fine. I quickly got back to the control panel and apologized to the chief for her having to deal with my body after I fainted. I then placed the slate on the panel. I heard foot falls behind me. She thanked me for freeing Naboris, and her. We could finally do what we set out to a hundred years ago which was a relief since Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business. She said that she’s been waiting for so long for me to rush Hyrule Castle, and for her to use Naboris’ full power against the Calamity. She knew how the princess and I both greatly suffered due to the after math of the Champions falling but that just was how things had to happen. No one need carry the blame. She asked me that I make sure that the princess understood that without a single doubt. To tell her to shed any worries. And to let her know that she couldn’t be more proud of her. Then she told me to take good care of her and Hyrule.


	104. Gerudo Town

I awoke in a bed, something I’m not used too, with Bossa Nova laying next to me. A guard who was there told me that the Chief wanted to see me as soon as I felt well enough too. After donning my Gerudo clothing and writing my last memories I raced to her. On the way there I could see Naboris stand at the top of the canyon that leads to the desert, a red light from it pointed directly at the castle. She was relieved to see me. She was worried about the Calamity but at least Naboris was no longer a threat. She offered me Urbosa’s sword and shield as thanks for what I had done. They were by far the most powerful equipment I’ve come across. She told me that as we were fighting she thought she heard her name called out on the wind. She said that she hadn’t been called that in so long. It was a strong, warm voice, she swore it must have been Urbosa. I couldn’t stop myself from saying her name in that moment and Buliara was furious with me. The chief smiled so earnestly and told Buliara to let it go. Being called by her name once in a while wasn’t so bad, as she put it.

I then got curious and asked what she knew of Urbosa. Of all the Champions she seems to be the one I knew the least. I at least know she really cared for the princess. She told me that they actually have her diary, but she could tell me something from it. She was friends with and thought the world of the queen of Hyrule, princess Zelda’s mother. She then decided that I should read her diary for myself. She took me to her room, which was where it was located. Two opposite facing walls in her room are just shelving filled to the brim with books. There was a vast variety of subjects. She gently took one out, but she was then needed elsewhere and placed the book on a desk. She told me that I could look at it without her. The problem was there were several books on the desk, and I wasn’t paying close attention, so I had to look inside the two books which didn’t have titles. I at least remembered it didn’t have a title on the spine or cover.

I’m awful. I picked the wrong one, but once I started reading, I couldn’t bring myself to stop. I didn’t even realize what I was doing till I had finished. Chief Riju’s mother had died so she had to take on her responsibilities as chief. She wished she was still here. Since she became chief everyone in town had become a lot nicer to her, but she could see the worry in their eyes. She wondered if she could be a great chief like her mother. She spoke of how the Divine Beast had awoken and started it’s rampage. She went to investigate but ran into some trouble, ever since then Buliara rarely if ever left her side, even when the Thunder helm was stolen, and she blamed herself. Chief Riju felt it was because she was not ready to be chief. The soldiers searched tirelessly, and nothing was said of her leadership. She thought they must have been thinking her as powerless. They discovered that it was so close, yet they just couldn’t get it. She asked her ancestors and her mother for guidance. She said that her prayers were answered when I arrived. She wrote that after taming Naboris, Buliara trusted my abilities and didn’t seem to mind the fact that I’m a voe. She was surprised that she’s okay with me.

I didn’t dare look at the other books from fear of finding something else I shouldn’t find. When she returned, I told her what had happened and apologized. I told her that it was only fair that she read through my memories since I read through her’s. She told me that because it was an honest mistake it was alright, but she still took me up on my offer to look though my memories. It’s odd looking back at everything from the beginning. In the very first few entries I was so… flat? Monotone? During one of the entries when I was in the domain after defeating the divine beast she asked if Sidon was that Zora whom was rumored to be in the desert for a day. I was about to tell her but then I said that she’d find out soon enough, to which she retorted saying she must be right. When we did get to that part, she couldn’t contain her smile, though was concerned about whether Sidon got home safely. He’s an amazing warrior and there were several Gerudo women with him so he’s sure to be alright. There were many parts during where we stopped reading and started chatting about what had happened. Most often when I was dealing with someone’s death. She wondered if she could see her mother as a spirit.

After we finally looked at Urbosa’s diary. What she said was true about Urbosa and the queen. She knew the princess since she was a baby. She and the queen called the princess little bird. Like the chief, the princess’ mother passed away suddenly when she was young. Urbosa began to look after her in the queen’s place. Even back then the princess worried about not being able to fulfill her duty. She remarked on how the princess, Mipha, a person named Revali and I were so young and how her and Daruk decided to lead us as best as they could. She was worried about how cold the princess was towards me, though she knew why. She hoped that we could find a way to get along. I apparently requested to meet with her. I told her that the princess exploited the law of men not being allowed to enter town so she could stay away from me. It seems that she may have given me Gerudo clothing so I could get in but the princess was long gone by then. She told me that she’d tell me if she saw her and I reluctantly went home. She commented on how in a similar yet distinct way I had trouble expressing myself. She wondered if we could help one another, but the princess would have to give me a chance. She then wrote about that memory I recalled. It seems that we learned to get along eventually.

Unlike Mipha and Daruk I don’t hurt as much reading her diary. Maybe it’s because I didn’t know her that much, but after reading this, I wish I knew her more.

Riju told me that I seem to have grown so much since then. One thing led to another and we spoke of my memories again. She asked a lot about Sidon. I’m not sure how or why but we ended up speaking of classes taught in town, specifically classes on cooking and wooing voe. She said that I should sign up. When I asked which one she said both. I suppose I could give it a shot, she was insistent on it. Perhaps they’re fun? She did say that I should stay in town for a while and relax since I’ve worked so hard protecting people. I think I’ll do just that! After all, it would be nice to stay and enjoy a town for once! The Yiga are nearby, but with so many warriors I’m sure the town will stay safe!


	105. Tomura Dunes

Before going to bed, Chief Riju and I took a trip to the spa. It was absolutely amazing. I was so relaxed my mind just kind of faded? My right arm was a little sensitive, and was very tense according to the… Spa ladies? Masseuses? I’m not sure what they’re called. The spa is attached to an inn so right after the massage I was given a room to stay in for the night. With my body so relaxed I actually fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream. I think it may had been a memory. We were watching the courtyard from high above. A Sheikah was demonstrating some of the guardian’s functions to some knights. My heart leapt in my throat despite it not doing anything. Just walking around. The princess eagerly watched. She spoke of how it was incredible how we could now control them and added that it shouldn’t be long till we know everything about them. When she spoke, she was interrupted by the King. He asked in a demanding voice what she was doing here. His face was stern unlike now that he’s a spirit. The princess spoke of how useful learning about the ancient technology would be for driving back the Calamity. Once again, she was interrupted by the King. He said he already knew that and elaborated on how as princess there was a duty she had yet to fulfill, gaining her spiritual powers. He told her to stop treating that as some game to which she retorted back saying that she was already trying her best. She spoke of how she prayed tirelessly at the spring of courage. Once more she was interrupted. He said she was wasting her time. She needed to unlock her power and dedicate her time to nothing else. She said she was, there was nothing more she could do. She wanted to now focus on the technology since it was something she could do, but the king said that she is the only one with the power that can seal the calamity away, it was paramount that she finally unlock it. He then decreed that she have nothing to do with the technology anymore and commanded that she focus on her training. He then spoke of rumors that were being spread about. About how she is the heir to nothing but failure. She had to prove them wrong or else there would be nothing at all. I believe having read so much about her trying and failing caused this to resurface.

When I woke up Bossa Nova had his head resting on my chest. I wanted to get up, but he was just too cute, I couldn’t wake him! Once he did, I went looking around the bazaar for something he could eat. There wasn’t that much vegetation for him to just graze on whenever he wanted. I got him a Hyromelon since they also have lots of water in them so in a way, I’d be making sure he got something to drink as well. Even with it’s hard outer shell he scarfed down the whole thing right away. He must have been very hungry. I apologized by getting him another one. I tried hugging him, but he knocked me over, laid on top on me and kept rubbing the top of his muzzle on my face.

I went to The Noble Canteen for a Noble Pursuit but the woman behind the counter said that I looked much too young for that drink. Then the person behind me said that I’m much older than I look. It was Calisa! After getting our drinks and some mushroom risotto we sat in the lounge area and ate. I thanked her for vouching for me, but she said that the least the Gerudo could do for the person who saved them was let them have a good meal.

It was really nice chatting with her. We talked about traveling for a bit before we started talking about the town. Since it had been so long since she was last here, it felt brand new to her. I asked her if she had ever taken the cooking or wooing classes. She told me that every Gerudo takes those classes. A saying around here is that the best way to get to a person’s heart is through their stomach. It’s but one way of wooing a person. She regaled me with her early days where she first set off out of the town searching to get caught up in a whirlwind of a romance and passion. That she did find, not in a voe, but exploration. Before then she had never even set foot out of the town. Then suddenly she was thrust out into the world only armed with what she had learned back home. She spoke of her many failed romances. The wooing classes did help, but she felt that if anything it was more so of a class about how to interact with someone even with the culture shock of them not being raised Gerudo. Though she did add that the classes may have changed over time. 

She then told me of a communal kitchen area where anyone one could cook anything they wanted and said that she could teach me recipes which are good to know for travelers. After getting a stone pot and ingredients we made many dishes, like chilly simmered fruit, mushroom risottos, curry rice, omelets, and some clam chowders. It was so fun learning from her. I told her about my time in the Sheikah Village and how I wound up learning from Koko. I should go back so I can teach her what Calisa taught me. It’ll be so much fun!

Calisa wondered what we were going to do with so much food. In the end I ate all of it. She commented on my appetite. I told her how I never get hungry or full. I just eat when I need to heal and not much else happens, though… now that I’ve eaten more dishes, I forgot how delicious food can be. And cooking in of itself is so fun! I think I’ll eat something at night when Bossa Nova is asleep. Though the smell of the food may wake him. I guess I’ll just have to figure it out when we leave here.

As I was dinning, we overheard a conversation between a woman with a guard. She had found the man of her dreams and soon after getting married he fell terribly ill. The only thing that could cure him is a certain medicine, the medicine is made from the innards of a molduga a giant and mighty fish/worm like creature which burrows through the sand. She wanted help killing one but none of the guards are to leave the town. The Yiga had been acting extremely aggressive since their leader was killed and they didn’t want to risk any of them getting in.

Sidon better make it home safely. And the Gerudo women with him hopefully are safe too.

I didn’t notice myself until Calisa placed a hand on my shoulder. She told me that before I go running off into the desert, I should protect my skin. She found an alovera plant and snapped a piece off and told me to rub the goopy inside on my exposed skin to protect it from the sun.

Bossa nova and I ran around for a while searching. When we noticed the wind picking up, we started heading back to town but before we knew it, we were surrounded by a sandstorm! I would have used the Sheikah Slate’s map, but it wouldn’t do anything. The side that showed the map and the frozen time images was just blank and no matter what I did it wouldn’t do anything. Bossa Nova buried his paws into the ground, and I held on to him. This way we at least weren’t being tossed around by the wind as much. 

When the wind died down we were finally able to see. The Sheikah Slate was working again, so we made our way back to town, but as we did so the ground began to quake. The sand next to us began to pick up. It then leaped out and when it came crashing back down it almost swallowed us whole! Thankfully I was quick to draw my bow and shot it in that maw with a bomb arrow. I had Bossa Nova keep running as I shot at the thing. I decided to try shooting it when it was in the sand. It didn’t get hit but I think I discovered something. I think it senses vibrations on the ground. When I shot a bomb arrow into the distance moments after it exploded on the ground the creature leaped up there. After using up most of my bomb arrows the creature was finally felled. Using the Sheikah Slate I found it was the molduga we’d been searching for! 

After taking out it’s innards I found it hard to leave. Unlike the moblins and bokoblins who’s bodies turn to smoke upon death this creature’s corps just laid atop the sand. It felt like such a waste to just leave it there. 

I gave the items to the woman and she was so thankful. She was instant on giving me three hundred rupees. Calisa approached me asking why I looked odd. I told her about the molduga. She then stared at me for a moment before saying I certainly hadn’t traveled for long, but I had the soul of a traveler. She had us take her to the body. 

She had me make a fire and taught me how to figure out what meat on an animal is salvageable and how to turn the meat into jerky. As for the scales and fins we could use them to make cloaks to protect Bossa Nova and myself from sandstorms and other elements. She told me that I could bring the bones to Death Mountain and have the Gorons reforge my weapons with the bone to make them more durable and stronger. If I couldn’t do that then the bone still could be used to make arrowheads. As we were making the jerky some Yiga attacked. Working together we were able to fend them off. She said I was more of a warrior than a traveler, then asked why I’m traveling. I told her everything about saving the champion’s spirits including the princess’, finally defeating the Calamity… about fulfilling my duty as her guard. I hadn’t realized it till talking with her, but I don’t think of this as my duty anymore. I just want too. I want to learn more about my past, who I used to be, who I knew, and I want to learn about this present, it’s future, the people here now, and who I can be. 

With so much meat it took a while to make it all into jerky. There was still more meat even late into the night. Calisa left to sleep in the town while Bossa Nova and I are still out here. Bossa Nova doesn’t care for the heat, but he seems to resist the cold well. Perhaps it’s because he’s lived in Zora’s Domain. The water can be freezing there at night.

Maybe Sidon is there now? Deep in those waters, those little spots and his fins so gently glowing. Maybe he’s writing me another letter saying he’s alright, of battles he and the Gerudo had against the Yiga and were victorious. 

I miss him. And with Bossa Nova nearby I miss Friend.

The day was alright, fun even, so why do I feel so alone now? I hate this.


	106. Northern Icehouse

Soon after the sun had risen Calisa came by. She examined the jerky I made and said it’s fine but has a very smoky flavor. We chatted for a bit before she left for town again. Once all the jerky was finally done being made, I packed it away.

As we were nearing the town, I spotted a guy running around. Odd since it’s hard to run on sand but I paid it no mind and continued our way towards town. It was then I heard someone stutter the Gerudo greeting. It was that guy and he came running towards us. He told us his name, Bozai, his age, said he was single, and he loved jogging on sand. This was certainly a way to introduce yourself to someone, I’ll give him that. He asked if I was on my own, but before I could answer he said it was dangerous out here and asked if I wanted him to accompany me. I was about to go to town so he couldn’t join me, so I asked instead how he was able to so easily run in the sand. He said it was all thanks to his sand boots. He said that if I wanted a look at them we could grab a quiet corner and… I don’t know. I felt so uncomfortable around him so I interrupted him and said I’d like to have the boots. He said that he would gladly give them to me but their rarer, one of a kind even. He then mumbled something to himself I couldn’t quite catch. He then said he would but I would have to help him with something. Apparently there’s a Gerudo legend about seven heroines, but some speculate that there’s an eighth one who was wiped clean from history. He wanted to see her and if I could show him her, then he’d give me the boots. When I agreed he yelled “YES”. After quickly composing himself he said that supposedly she’s enshrined in the Gerudo Highlands. He pointed toward some high cliffs in the distance. He told me that if I found her I had to take him to her myself. He then gave a me a pair of snow boots, saying that they would be useful in the snow up there. He said that like the sand boots they’re extremely rarer so I couldn’t keep them. He started mumbling to himself, since we were a little closer I was actually able to hear him. He said something about it’s been an unsolved mystery for so long it’s probably impossible. I’d probably go to him for help since he’s so knowledgeable about it and through that we’d grow closer and closer, then he started giggling to himself. If he wanted to spend time together, he could have just asked, not make this scenario. If Sidon wanted to spend time together, we’d just do it or he’d ask, not this!

I don’t think Bossa Nova can climb cliffs so I left him in town. As I was looking around for Calisa I bumped into Chief Riju. She asked if I had taken any wooing classes yet. I told her I’d be leaving town for a while, but would be back soon and I could take the classes then. Then when I asked her if she knew anyone who would be willing to feed Bossa Nova while I was gone, she said that she could look after Bossa Nova for me. As I was leaving I turned to see Bossa Nova one last time, and Chief Riju was hugging and petting him with the most joyous face I’ve seen on her.

Before leaving I got a pack and placed my journal, climbing gear, fire rod, and ingredients for foods that will heat up my body in the bag.

On the way to the cliffs I got to explore some ruins. There were many Lizalfos though, so I had to mostly fight. I was able to find a little out cove under a large bolder right at the foot of the cliffs. It’s night now so I decided to take a break and write. Now that I’m done it’s time to climb sheer cliff faces!


	107. Gerudo Tower

After a lot of climbing I found the tower that Kass had pointed out to be back at the Wasteland tower. It stands in what appears to be a bottomless pit. At least it’s surrounded by cliffs of varying sizes so I can glide onto it from up high.

As I climbed, I heard that marvelous instrument, so I knew my favorite minstrel was nearby. He stood at the top, by the edge. After collecting the map of the area, I stood by his side and simply enjoyed the music. After finishing his current song, he said that the next song he was about to play is about this tower. “As light shines from the northwest skies, From the tower’s shadow an arrow flies. Pierce heaven’s light to reveal the prize.” We looked around and spotted a pedestal just like the one we got the deer too. The tower’s shadow was already on it, so we quickly glided to it. The sun appeared to be standing right on the tower’s highest point so I shot an arrow at it. Moments later the ground shook and a shrine unborrowed itself from the ground next to us.

The deer I can understand, but how could the pedestal know I shot an arrow? Did the ancient Sheikah place a target where the arrow landed, but how would they be able to account for the wind?

Kass asked if I was alright seeing I kept rubbing at my eyes. As much as I like it in the Gerudo’s territory, everything is unbearably bright here. Even the sun itself somehow seems brighter here!

Once I was finished with the shrine Kass was sitting at the edge of the cliff playing away. He told me that as soon as the sandstorms had calmed, he came here as quickly as he could. Wandering around and hearing anecdotes about Urbosa greatly inspired him. He wrote another glorious song. It was about the almost mother-daughter relationship Lady Urbosa and the Princess had. It even told a tale of Urbosa effortlessly saving the princess from a Yiga attack.

Kass asked if I was headed for Rito Village next, where the last Divine Beast is. I’m not sure. I still need to find the Master Sword but the only thing I know about it is that it was hidden in some forest.

I told Kass of my confusion about how the pedestal could tell I shot an arrow, about how even if there was a target the wind could easily have changed the arrow’s trajectory even if shot in the right direction. Kass found that odd too, but these thoughts of the wind reminded him of another hero long past. Like the one who traversed time this one also had and instrument… of sorts. A conductor’s baton which controlled the wind. He’d used it to sail the seas, battled countless beasts, even found his way to an undersea palace, all to save his sister.

My only memories before writing in this journal are the brief moments of the Princess or the Champions… nothing else. Surely, I had a family, right? Did I love them? Did I hate them? The Champions are important but why can I remember nothing of myself? Why can I not remember my family, if I had one. Did I have a mother? A Father? Siblings, grand parents? Maybe even a cousin? Or… did I have no one? Is that why I became a knight? Because I had no one to protect so I opted to protect the kingdom? Or did I want to protect the kingdom for their sake?

Even with Kass by my side I feel so alone. I feel as if I’m trudging through the desert’s sandstorm every day. So lost with no escape, no sign of anyone else around.

My mind keeps returning to Friend. It reels from her, to my unknown past, to the champions, and the constant isolation I feel suffocating my every waking breath. Why am I like this? Why does this happen? Even with others I still feel this way. I love exploring this land even with the isolation. I love getting to rest in a town for days on end even when the deepest, smallest kernel in me desires for nothing more than to be trudging through those fields and climbing those mountains once more. Yet it seems that my heart purposely searches for this prickling pain… or perhaps it’s not searching… There’s so much, but how am I supposed to handle all this? I think…

I think I may be less hurt and more so afraid of something? I don’t know. Or perhaps I just can’t take any more of this death, and Friend’s passing was too much for me to take? The more I think about it and read back… I keep noticing her absence.

I asked Kass if he has a family. Notts, Kotts, Genli, Cree, Kheel, the loves of his life, his daughters, and his ever patient, kind, and amazing wife Amali. He regaled me with tales of their romance, of his daughters singing in perfect harmony with his songs, of Amali’s marvelous voice, how she was so understanding of Kass needing to journey to fulfill his late teacher’s last wishes, of the last day he saw them. He loved travel, of being able to go wherever he wanted, but his heart has always remained with them this whole time. I ended up crying hearing just how passionately, lovingly and tenderly he spoke of them.

Kass asked me if I had anywhere to go after this, my journey. He sounded apprehensive, as if fearing my answer. I at first told him about my house in Hateno and the people there, then the Sheikah village where I made fast friends with everyone, then Goron City where the Gorons call me brother, and then Gerudo town where everyone is just so friendly, especially their Chief! Kass then asked if there was anyone I held dear to my heart. Anyone I wanted to be with. The first person to come to mind was Sidon, but the more I thought about it, I realized that it wasn’t just him but Yunobo, Chief Riju, Calisa, and Kass too. I’d like to be with all of them. There’s still so much of Hyrule left to see, perhaps I’ll find other people as well.

I asked Kass if he would like to accompany me for a while. I told him about finding the eighth statue, and how with him around it’d probably be much easier to find. He was surprised, but said he’d be glad to do so. Though since we’re going to the Highlands he said that we should go in the day given how my fingers would freeze off at night.

We made a campfire at the tower. Though we’re waiting for day due to the cold, the desert is freezing at night, even in the lands surrounding it. Even clutching the fire rod close to me only made me a little warmer. In the end Kass wrapped a wing around me and held me close. He’s so warm! I hadn’t noticed till then, but his feathers are fluffy. Rito Village is located right next to the Hebra Mountains. Over time they learned many tricks to keeping warm and even adapted to it themselves. Kass told me that in his village there’s a shop where I could buy clothing which would keep me warm even in a snowstorm. He hadn’t tried it out for himself, but he heard as such.

I wonder if I’ll meet his family when I get there.


	108. Gerudo Summit

I rode atop Kass’ back as he soared through the air. Just like back in Hateno Village, the view was breath taking. I may have been so preoccupied with that I forgot to search for any sign of the heroine.

Kass spotted some strange marking on one of the cliffs which turned out to be a puzzle to unlocking a shrine.

As he flew we talked. There’s only one conversation in particular I remember though. It was back to the one we had yesterday. As I was listing off places I would go back too after my journey, he noticed that I never mentioned Zora’s domain and inquired as to why. In that moment all I could manage to say was that I have very muddled and mixed feelings of there. The Zora’s unlike any other race live for so long. They knew the me before now and they treat me as such. Except Sidon. He’s never disappointed when I can’t recall my past life. Most everyone there treats me as the Hylian Champion while Sidon treats me as a friend, nothing else. I want to move on from my old life, but I also want to know everything about it. Right now, I feel as if I’m stuck in a limbo between the two unable to keep balance or unwilling to commit to one side or the other. Maybe this is why my painful feelings keep surrounding me these last few days. Kass asked if those mixed feelings would prevent me from returning there. That could never be. No matter how confusing it is to be there, it’s Sidon’s home, his people, his life. Even if it hurts sometimes, I want to be a part of it. Even if it’s only in a small way. Kass seemed pleased with my answer, mentioning that if I were to not return, Sidon would have been devastated. I don’t know why the word “devastated” stuck with me so.

When the sun began to set we made ourselves a burrow in the snow. Kass said my cooking was delicious and was much better than anything he could make. Calisa’s cooking lesson has already paid off! I’ll cook Sidon something next time I see him.


	109. Gerudu Summit

The sunrise from up high in the Gerudo Highlands is gorgeous. Kass told me that if I thought this was beautiful, I’d love the view on the mountain tops around his home on a clear day. Though, he admitted that there’s no view like being on snowy highland next to a desert.

I rode atop Kass’ back as he flew around again. I swear I really did try to search but… Even with my paraglider it’s rarer to see sights like this. As I was enamored by it all my eyes were tracing a cliff face. It was literally a face in the cliff. We had found it! A gigantic statue of a woman huddled and hidden away. Even with a bird’s eye view we didn’t find it till evening! 

While still in the air I froze her in the Sheikah Slate to show that guy. I do realize I only inquired about his boots to avoid where he was steering the conversation but those and the snow boots I’m currently wearing would be very useful when traveling. I’m not sure if there are too many sandy places other than the desert, but there could be.

Something odd about the statue is that a part of it seems to be missing. She holds her hands out and they look as if they should be resting on something. I have no idea how, but it seems there used to be a sword there which somehow ended up sticking up out of the ground from the top of the cliffs above her? If it was below her I could understand but, above?

I froze it on the slate too just in case that guy wonders where it could be.

Kass and I were planning on camping out at the sword till we hear a ferocious roar I recognized. A Lional with white fur. Like the one in Zora’s Domain it was incredibly skilled. Every time it swung it’s mighty blade down snow was kicked up high into the air sending it flying and obscuring our view. I told Kass to get away but he tried taking me with him, grabbing my clothes with his talons as he flapped his wings. The beast took aim with its bow. It was aiming for Kass! I wasn’t able to reach any of my weapons in my compromised position. Then the strangest thought came to me. Lionals breath fire from their mouth and this Lional had done so when attacking with so much snow about some had melted with was very quickly freezing again. I only had the Sheikah Slate within reach, so I used the ice power creating a pillar on the freezing water that was under the creature charging at us. The ice pillar shot out of the ground, throwing the beast into the air. As it tumbled, I snatched it’s bow and fought back.

When the battle was over Kass was right by my side. He helped me collect the Lional’s dropped equipment. The quality of their weapons matches their skills, tough and sturdy, very durable. As Kass helped me he spoke of Sidon. Of how Sidon praised my skills and how I always protect others with everything I have. He spoke of how it was one thing to hear it but another to experience it. He told me that moments before the beast roared, I told him to get away and hide behind the sword and to NOT fly away. 

I… don’t remember that. It’s just as Kass said what Sidon said. Sidon engrave several moments into my memories in which I had saved him that I… Well, I know that it happened, but I don’t give a second thought to it. It just happens. 

We ended up speaking about Sidon when we were eating dinner. I asked Kass when was the last time he had seen Sidon. It was not long after we had met on Death Mountain. When he asked why I was curious I told him about Sidon coming to my rescue, killing the Yiga clan’s leader together, the Yiga being more aggressive when trying to attack Gerudo town and my worrying about Sidon’s and the Gerudo ladies safety. All this came as a shock to Kass though he said that as he thought about it, it wasn’t unlike Sidon, somewhat. To him Sidon would have a cooler head about the situation, but Sidon is a very compassionate and empathetic person, and Kass said that because it was me of all people he wasn’t surprised to hear that Sidon charged across a desert without so much as a warning to any Zora soldier or anyone else just to reach me sooner. 

Kass and I decided that as soon as the sun rises Kass would drop me off at the Highland’s base and go search for Sidon, and the Gerudo women. If anything happened to them, he’d go tell the Zora’s then me. If nothing happened, then we’ll just meet whenever and wherever we meet next as we seem to just bump into one another naturally. 

I never thought I’d ever think this, but after tomorrow morning, I hope I won’t see Kass any time soon.


	110. Gerudo Town

Watching the sunrise, huddled against Kass’ warm feathers waiting for him to awaken it was… I felt a bit hollow knowing that we’d be separating so, I don’t know, suddenly perhaps? I don’t know, it just felt strange. Or maybe it’s because, Hylia forbid, if something did happen to Sidon, we just waited to check up on him, but I know that Kass needs rest and it just-

I just hope that Sidon, Kass and the women are alright.

After Kass left me at the Highland base I watched him as he sped away. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anything dash by as quickly. Not even a lightning bolt.

After changing back into my Gerudo clothes I made my way across the desert, making sure I stayed in the shade as much as possible. Thankfully there were some ruins near where Kass had left me. 

I spotted the guy running around again. He quickly spotted me and waved, yelling the Gerudo greeting over the wind. He even started running towards me saving me from having to wade through more sand. He was glad to see me safe, saying that he was worried about me running straight for those frigid peaks. Guiltily he said he had to come clean. He said that the eighth heroine is just a legend, that it doesn’t exist. He admitted that he just wanted an excuse to get close. I guess it’s nice that he came clean, but I feel so uncomfortable around him. He felt guilty for putting me in harm’s way, but he shouldn’t have tried starting a relationship under false pretenses! He kept going on saying something about protecting me, but I cut him off by showing him the heroine on the slate. I had to get closer to show it to him. Then he started saying something about me consoling him, but I held the slate up to his face. He was ecstatic then started speaking about ‘us’ again and I asked for the sand boots. He settled down and gave me what I wanted but he said that I had to give him the snow boots back since I was just borrowing them. Since I didn’t have much use for it, I presented him with the three hundred Rupees I got before and reluctantly he accepted.

Back in town I went straight to Bossa Nova. He, Riju, and her Sand Seal Patricia were all playing together. It seemed Riju pampered him. I’m glad, I’m sure like Sidon he’s not used to this heat or dryness, so he deserves it! 

Patricia is an oracle, give her fruit and she’ll dispense words of wisdom, but someone has to translate for her. The Chief translated. Patricia said that by staying in town for one more day I’d find my next goal for my quest. 

Now that I was back Riju insisted I take some classes with her. It was also something to do while my next goal showed up. It was all really fun! 

In the cooking classes everything was rather tall for both of us. Some kind women read the cookbooks on the high shelves for us. The teacher emphasized the point that the way to anyone’s heart was through their stomach. I’m… not sure what that means. So, the heart and stomach are connected? Your heart can get hungry? It’s a bit confusing.

We also took a class called Voe and You. It was mostly about interacting with other people and social skills, though one of the students seemed to think the answer to everything was committing crimes. We role played some of the scenarios like how to react when meeting an injured person. 

What I found most interesting though was this lake. It’s located in a forest east of Gerudo desert in the Faron region. Supposedly there’s a massive forest there and at the lake you can meet your one true love… Maybe the Master Sword is there. This could be what Patricia predicted! And so, I told Riju what I thought and that I should get going tomorrow. Though a little disappointed she completely understood and for the rest of the day we kept cooking, making sure I had enough supplies for my journey.

Riju knew I would have to leave with the sun setting but she reminded me of the promise I made to teach her the ways of the sword and bow and said for me to not keep her waiting too long if possible.

Will I be able to keep that promise? Is it one I should take up before I face the Calamity or after? I almost died last time, and that was when we were all prepared before it made a move before we could. Will this be enough? Will I even survive? I just don’t know. But I can’t fail. If I do everyone will die!

When I first set out, I was doing this because I was told to, but now, there are so many people I care for and need to protect, I have to keep living for them. No matter what it takes I will save them all.

It’s time to go now.


	111. Koukot Plateau

I met Beedle again! He was in Kara Kara Bazzar! It’s been so long, and it was great to see him again! He immediately noticed that I seem different, more expressive, more lively as he put it. 

We talked a bit about traveling and he told me about some wandering swords man who has been rumored to be slaying the Divine Beasts and stopping their rampages and how they helped a lot of people. It’s… very strange hearing rumors about yourself, but it was so fun to trade stories and he even told me how some of the places I’ve visited were doing like Kakaiko and Hateno. Everyone seems to be doing alright. 

The only towns that seem to be having trouble are those in the Hebra area due to ferocious winds, constantly changing weather, and being shot out of the sky. But not by arrows, but by beams of light… Like those from Guardians. The range of this is getting wider but seemingly not more powerful, and the Hebra region is a bit more separated from the others so, I should have time.

There are people who need my help right now, but I do need to reclaim the sword. I hope the sword is as powerful as it seems and allows me to save them much faster than I could do now without it. I’m counting on that. It must be powerful, why else would in my memories the Princess find my having it as a reminder of her shortcomings.

As I approached the canyon, I felt guilty for not saying goodbye to Calisa. She has done so much for me, but I don’t know where she is, she could have already left Gerudo town even before I did for all I know. I would have looked around, but I needed to leave then or else I would have to stay the night and… the longer I stay anywhere, the harder it is to leave.

I didn’t get to dwell on that for long though because some Yiga clan members attacked us, now saying this was for their fallen leader.

I hate seeing their bodies on the ground, how they don’t just disappear into smoke like moblins or bokoblins, instead they’re like animals, real living beings. I thought about maybe salvaging their bodies like I did before with the molduga, but… I almost threw up at the thought before and even writing it now… I don’t like just leaving them to go to waste though. It just feels wrong.


	112. Joloo Nah Shrine

Yiga clan attacks have become much more frequent. They appear out of nowhere now not even bothering to disguise themselves to approach me anymore, their sneak attacks even got Bossa Nova. Thankfully Sidon left me some of the supplies he brought with him when coming to my rescue, so I was able to heal him with a fairy potion. I could have saved it for a more dire injury, but I can’t let Bossa Nova travel with an arrow in his leg. It’d be so cruel especially with how he’s kind enough to carry all my things, and myself. I’m just worried that if he does get seriously injured, I won’t be able to help him. I can’t let my guard down ever now. I will keep Bossa Nova safe. 

I swear, he will not share the same fate as Friend.

Even if we had some hardships, we were able to do some exploring and found a shrine. Some gorons had me face a challenge to get to it though. Stand on a flaming rock, something a few fire elixirs could beat, so it was easy.

I wonder if items are allowed in goron wrestling, like some elixir that makes me weigh a ton then maybe I’d stand a chance. It would be nice to see Yunobo again.

I took Bossa Nova into the shrine for us to rest at for the night. It’s too dangerous outside now. I think I’ll make a habit of this.


	113. ???

I never noticed how close the Great Plateau was to the Gerudo Canyon till now. I could easily climb to it if I wanted too. See where my journey started. I wonder how long it’s been. I don’t write in this every day even if I do so from time to time. It’s been a hundred years now. How long can the Princess keep the Calamity at bay?

Getting down the cliffs was a bit tricky for Bossa Nova, there were no more wooden structures so we had to try to walk down the cliffs which worked most of the time, but there were some falls though. At least Bossa Nova isn’t hurt, but I think he’s a little miffed at me since he bucked me after he fell a few times.

We’re resting at this grassland, but there are strange looking trees that are the opposite of what I know, instead of thin with lots of green at the top, they’re thick with little greenery at the top, and they’re even more than 10 Sidon’s tall!

And like the giant trees, there’s a giant horse here too. I bet it’s big enough for Sidon to ride on comfortably. There are many other horses here a well, but not as big as that one.

I can’t find any shrines nearby; we’ll have to camp out here for the night.


	114. Ka'o Makagh Shrine

Two Lynels, moblin and bokoblin camps, bokoblins riding horses, Yiga, just seems everything was after us today. On top of that it also started pouring.

At one point the clouds cleared up and a strange scent filled the air. It was a smell I only know from one place, the beach by Hateno, and following it, we found the ocean, and we could see a shrine not too far, but it was under cliffs, I had no idea how I could get Bossa Nova there, so I marked it on my map to be looked at later. 

We also spotted a tower, and like the shrine it seems it will be near impossible to reach with Bossa Nova so I just marked it and he kept going.


	115. Lake Tower

We got to a very thick forest, but I could still see that tower and just as I thought from here it wasn’t difficult to get to with Bossa Nova.

Unfortunately, the place was surrounded by Lizalfols so a fight ensued. They had even created barricades. I had made sure to defeat all of them so Bossa Nova would be safe while I climbed the tower.

~~As nice as it would be for there to be peace, no fighting, here in this time, killing others is unavoidable, and yet the Yiga clan, how they just lay there when it’s all over. I don’t hurt or feel bad, yet it’s still disturbing. I’ve been wondering about the monsters, the lizalfols, Lynels, and others, are they like the Yiga I kill and animals I hunt, are they intelligent creatures. The only difference I find is that they turn into purple smoke while the others leave a body behind. Would I see them in a different light if they left a body behind? But even if they are living creatures, they threaten what I care about, so there is no choice but to dispose of them. If they are intelligent creatures I at least hope they understand my plight. That we’re both simply doing what we have too…~~

~~I think killing so many Yiga, seeing their blood, feeling it’s warmth…~~

~~I can’t stop myself from seeing the flies that surrounded Friend, that stench, that~~

~~What happened to their bodies? What happened to Mipha’s, Daruk’s, Urbosa’s, and the Rito champinion’s bodies? The nightmares used similar weapons to their own, Mipha’s nightmare had a spear like her, Daruk’s had a claymore like him, Urbosa’s had a sword and shield like her it even had long red hair like her and even summoned lightning at the snap of it’s fingers~~

~~Sidon and I, his sister he loves so, so much, did we- did I make him- Yunobo, and Riju, their ancestors they revere and respect so highly because they came with me did they-~~

I don’t want to remember these thoughts.

Ever

~~Their spirits are free, they are fine now.~~

I could see many shrines and a tower in an endless thick forest. Surely the Master Sword would be in a maze such as that, right? It must be there, somewhere. I just have to find it.

For now, my first priority is to reach that tower in the woods so I may at least have a map of the place and not simply wander around aimlessly.


	116. ???

This place is amazing. Clearly there are ruins of some massive stone town or something, there are columns, and broken road, bridges, walls everywhere, all destroyed and consumed by the plant life. Did all this exist a hundred years ago I wonder or is this place even older than that!? There are scientists who study the ancient Shieka technology, I wonder if any study… whatever this place was! I just want to know more about this! It’s a complete mystery, something even older than me that I have no idea about, it’s so exciting!

Some of the trees here are ones I’m familiar with, but the majority are massive, so tall, and so thick. The leaves at the top are giant and they look like the spinny thing on a pinwheels I’ve seen the children back home play with sometimes when they’re not catching insects for battle. The leaves cover the sky so finding the tower is proving much more difficult than I thought before.

There are monster bases here too, but strangely at least the one I came across had no way to get up to it’s structure from the ground, it all balanced on a single thin poll, and branch like structures towards the top to hold up the higher parts were the monsters actually were. How did they get up there? There are lots of cliffs, towers, and trees so perhaps they climbed up something then leapt on? At least they didn’t spot Bossa Nova and I as we passed.


	117. ???

So, so many ruins, they’re just everywhere, and they’re nothing like the broken towns I’ve come across before. Was this its own kingdom at one point, like how the Zoras have the water ways, Gerudo the desert, Gorons the volcano and Rito the snowy mountains. Was there once people who claimed this corner of Hyrule as their own? What kind of people were they, what were they like? Were they Hylians, or some other species, but… What happened to them? Why aren’t they here now?


	118. ???

WHAT DID I JUST SEE!? I DROPPED THE SLATE SO I COULDN’T FIGURE IT OUT! IT WAS GIANT, FLEW THROUGH THE SKY, A LIVING THUNDER STORM???? IT SUMMONED LIGHTING AND WIND! IT WA


	119. ???

It’s called Farosh. I don’t even know how to describe it, but I’ll try. It’s bigger than anything I’ve seen before, it’s like the combination of several animals, and nothing like anything else at the same time. Like a massive, gigantic snake with little arms and and a Lynal’s mane and horns, and it glows and shimmers this yellow-green all over! When it draws near electricity crackles about and just bounces off it, I don’t think it had any control of it. I think it’s the living embodiment of lightning!

After seeing it, I thought it disappeared, but it reappeared moments later just drifting through a waterfall. Bossa Nova and I chased after it, which was dangerous, but it’s simply amazing!

We stopped chasing it when we noticed something fall off it, which appeared to be a shooting star! It’s a scale, just a little bigger than Urbosa’s shield.

There are many carvings of it, or something like it incorporated into pillars and other such stone structures. Was there once a race of these creatures and they lived here, but even it was too big for this gigantic place. Did the people who once live here revere Farosh as a god or protector of sorts?

I want to see Farosh again so I can talk to it. Is it older than me? How long has it lived for and what can it tell me of this mysterious place. The longer I stay here, the more I want to learn about it, but I’ve found no people to ask of this place and what it used to be. I think Farosh is my only lead.


	120. ???

It rains a lot here and is rather humid.

The Shieka tribe has existed for a long time, serving the Hylian Royal family for generations, even beyond a hundred years ago, I wonder if they’d know anything about Farosh’s people.


	121. ???

Perhaps this whole place was a grand temple for the Master Sword, something like the shrines I visit but much bigger, and above the ground, so like a Divine Beast I guess. And the whole place was the trial grounds where I proved I was worthy of carrying the sword. But this place seems to be much older than a hundred, and I bet this place was destroyed before a hundred years ago.


	122. ???

My curiosity about this place. Is this how the Princess Zelda felt when studying the Guardians and Divine Beasts I wonder.

Or am I just using this as a distraction.

Maybe the Princess wanted to study other things because she couldn’t unlock her power so she could do something helpful.

What does that say about me right now?


	123. ???

We spotted Farosh again! but it got away.

It’s not just the trees, but the plants here as well are nothing like I’ve seen before with giant fan like leaves. Even down to the plants, everything about this place, it’s creatures, it’s history, this place just fascinates me so much, but how can I learn more?


	124. Shoqa Tatone Shrine

We found the tower but, it’s on a cliff and across a river. I’m not sure how to get there with Bossa Nova from here so we went looking for another way around.

We found a beach though! It felt so lovely, almost. I took off some of my armor so I could stretch and relax a little. I adored feeling the waves lap at my feet. I also took Bossa Nova’s equipment off and he loved it. He ran around for a bit, just kicking up sand or rolling around, he even leapt into the ocean and swam about for a bit and I joined him.

I really like the beach, it’s hurts though. I spent so much of my time after Friend’s passing just staring out at the ocean from the sand.

It just reminds me so much of that.

Whenever I started getting stuck in my head, back to that time, Bossa Nova would knock me over, just like he always does. 

\----------------------------------------I know you’ll read this someday, so… ------------------------------------------- 

Sidon, thank you for asking Bossa Nova to look after me. I have no idea what I would have done without him. He’s been an amazing friend to have along this journey. He’s done so much, I’m not sure you can even fathom it. Even just little things I don’t even think to write about like how he cuddles with me at night, or will sometimes just refuse to keep moving and force me to take a break, or even drags me into fights with bokobins or lizalfols when even knocking me over is not enough to stop me from getting stuck in the past or crying over Friend or even how he’ll play games with me, bring back things I toss or us tugging tree branches to see who’s stronger or dancing to no music. He and you, are both so amazing, thank you. I still hurt, but Bossa Nova helps.

Walking along the shoreline we stumbled across a guardian and before we could run it had spotted us. It was going to shoot Bossa Nova, I had to stop it, so I shot it in the blue eye thing, and that stunned it for a moment. I used almost all my arrows, but we got away. 

That shrine we spotted before on a beach, we found it. There was a person with a shrine orb, but they refused to part with it unless they could see a guardian, they seemed rather… fond I think is the word? They really like guardians and said that if I could show them one they’d give me the orb. I absolutely was not going to let them know about the one on the beach, scared they’d get hurt so I just showed them one I froze on the slate. Placing the orb on the pedestal we were able to get into the shrine.


	125. ???

It took all day, but we figured out how to get Bossa Nova up cliffs! I use the ropes as a part of a pully system to get him up! Unfortunately, now there’s a thunderstorm, and we can’t find much shelter.


	126. ???

Has Vah Ruta gone on a rampage again? This storm seems endless.


	127. ???

With so many waterfalls around I got a chance to use my zora armor again, though I didn’t have Sidon around to catch me this time. 

Even at these higher cliffs we can’t find any shelter from the storm.


	128. Qukah Nata Shrine

Even in the pelting rain, the roaring thunder and howling wind, I could still hear that marvelous accordion and so we raced to it. I think we surprised Kass because he yelped when we got near, impressed we got there in such a storm. The very first thing he said was that Sidon is safe, he and the Gerudo women had gotten back to the domain safely. I am so glad.

The same however could not be said for us. Kass was fine because his feathers can repel rain and snow, and I know how warm they keep him so even without much he’s good.

He knew of a song passed down in this region, and I accidentally interrupted him, asking if there were people around since things can’t be passed down unless there are people to pass those down. Only a single town by the seaside, but maybe they know more about this place! And they might even have a hint as to where the Master Sword could be!

“When a hero calls down lightning from the sky/ The monk responds from a giant mound on high.” He told me that of all of Hyrule the Faron region has the most storms so maybe it had something to do with weather, though it could also have something to do with Urbosa since she could summon lightning. The song could apply to many things so he was not sure where we could even start. 

After searching for a long time, we found a strange giant stone, he also noticed how lightning didn’t seem to come near this area. I took an old metal shield from Bossa Nova’s saddle bag and placed it on the stone and had everyone run a ways away. Then when lightning struck it, a shrine was revealed!

I had Kass and Bossa Nova go in with me, even if he’s okay, I don’t like him just being in the storm. We’re staying here till it at least lightens. It’s hard, but I can just barely hear the rain, so once I can’t hear it, it should have lightened up a bit. Kass was amazed to see what the inside of shrine looks like.

Kass wanted to speak with the monk, but they don’t say much. After I left the Great Plateau they all just started saying the same thing after I complete the trials before they disappear. 

Kass is thinking about going back home soon, spend some time with his family, it had been a while and as much as he loves travel, he misses them and he’s sure that they miss him too. 

I wonder if anyone at Hateno misses me.


	129. Faron Tower

Kass knew of another song of the area. “Where the forest dragon splays it’s jaws, a shrine sleeps with noble cause.” He told me he’d never seen a dragon around here, but he had heard from the locals that they’ve seen the shadow of a large creature over Lake Floria. They think it may be the same dragon that split the Dueling Peaks into two mountains. I immediately showed him the shooting star scale and the entries where I saw Farosh. He almost couldn’t believe what I froze on the Sheika slate. He had only seen a dragon once and that when he was a child back in Rito Village, his home. Unlike Farosh it was mostly reds and oranges, and an unbearable heat overtook the land as it drifted past. Other than that, it looked rather similar.

We agreed that Farosh may have something to do with the song, but it’s more of a lightning dragon than forest so we decided to keep looking.

While searching we found a shrine in a cave behind a waterfall and even more ruins, it just seems like this place is endless.

With Kass’ help we were able to chart a course to Faron Tower.

With the rain lightening up Bossa Nova didn’t tire out so quickly today, but just in case we’re resting now, I don’t want to push him.


	130. Shae Katha Shrine

With a map of the area Kass and I were able to find a lake that resembles a mouth with teeth, so we went there and found a goddess statue. We could not find a shrine or anything else though. We found some writing on the base of the statue, it’s like the Sheika technology’s symbols, but still different. There was also another carving of Farosh, and one that looked like the scale I got. When trying to hold it up to compare I noticed the water began to ripple and did it more the closer the scale was to the water. When I placed it in, it glowed and shined just as it did when it fell! Then a small cave was revealed behind the statue!

Even with a map it’s nearly impossible to navigate this place. As nice as it would be to have Kass’ help, I didn’t want to keep him, there were a few places he wanted to investigate before going home, so it’s just Bossa Nova and I.

Kass did show me where the village is on the map. As much as I’d like to keep exploring, Bossa Nova doesn’t deserve to keep trudging through rain and storms, so I’ll see if they know anything. I also shouldn’t be wasting time. The Rito are dealing with a Divine Beast all on their own, and I don’t know how much longer the princess can last. I need to hurry.


	131. Sarjon Woods

Maybe all the carvings here are hints as to where the Master Sword is. The only hit I have is that it’s in a forest, but that’s it.

Would it even help though? I almost died a hundred years ago, even with it by my side. What is different now so that I’ll live this time. I’m scared, I don’t want to die, but that sword and saving the Divine Beasts, they’re all I think of that can stop it, but I don’t even know what the Calamity is. I assume it’s like the nightmares, but I don’t know, is it a person? A beast? Or something in comprehensible. It is a living being or just some misshapen malice or hatred or evil, some concept and not a being. How can I fight an enemy I know almost nothing of?

Even it’s name “Calamity” it’s just some awful event, but no shape is given.

Even with the sword, and saving the Rito, will I be prepared for this?


	132. Entry 128: Lurelin Village

I noticed some large, stone, bird statues, nothing like the dragon engravings. What are they? Are they also based off something?

The village is quite a ways away from the forest but they still seem to know it very well, it’s the only way to the main land for them. As for the ruins, they don’t seem to know much.

Like all the towns their building were vastly different from the others and perfectly suited where they lived. Their houses are built around palm trees, they’re so tall they stick out of the roofs. They are very open and airy but could also be closed should there be a storm. I notice this symbol, it’s like a swirl that I also saw sometimes in the ruins in the forest. I wonder if these people or the descendants of the people who lived in the forest. All I’ve been able to find out about their history though is that they have lived here for generations as fishermen. 

Kiana and her family noticed I had been wandering around and talking to people. She asked me if I wanted to join them for dinner, there was more than enough fish to go around as she put it. Turns out the town doesn’t get visitors often so everyone was excited to see a new face. They did some trading, but since their village was so small and hard to find they traveled out to the mainland to do so. They asked me how the world was fairing and if I had gone on any exciting adventures. 

It was nice getting to eat and chat with people. We even traded a few recipes and supplies.


	133. Lurelin Village

I went to sleep last night. Usually I just stay awake, watch the stars, train or go hunting for supplies not far from Bossa Nova and I do sleep sometimes, but… I went to sleep last night, without meaning too. I was laying on the sand after helping Kiana gather supplies for tomorrow’s dinner then it was morning, and I felt tired when I woke up. I guess I never noticed it till now, but I’ve been feeling more tired lately.

~~Maybe that’s why my mind keeps going to dark places.~~

~~Really dark places.~~

~~So dark, I don’t want to remember them, ever. Thoughts like dying. If I fail. If I can’t find the Master Sword. If I let down Bossa Nova just like I did Friend. If the Yiga Clan has targeted the Domain. If they’ve target Hateno Village because of me, of them killing everyone, and if I return and the place is just covered in blood and bodies, of it all being~~

I think maybe I should sleep more. it’ll make my worries go away.


	134. Lurelin Village

Someone saw me training the other night and asked if I could help them. Most everyone in the village is good with spears, using them for fishing, but they found trouble in fighting. Lizalfols and Bokoblins made a camp near by and had taken to attacking the village at night and stealing their hauls of fish.

How did I not notice? Was I sleeping that deeply? Usually Bossa Nova wakes me when danger is nearby, did Bossa Nova try but I didn’t notice?

~~I felt sick seeing their base. It was giant, like the one Friend~~

It was a difficult fight, some of them had bomb arrows and weren’t afraid of destroying their own base if it meant taking me out, but I managed it.

The village placed me in the inn.

They’re very good at fishing and even taught me a few things! And I had the most delicious fish dishes at the inn!

It’s fantastic to feel the sun again. It’s warm, but not hot here unlike Gerudo desert.

I haven’t seen the Yiga clan in a few days. Though they’re trying to kill me… not seeing them around is more worrying.

I should be leaving right now, but Bossa Nova needs rest, and I’m tired.


	135. Kah Yah Shrine

It’s not safe to sleep in shrines. 

It’s not safe to sleep actually.

It’s hard to wake up.

There was this guy, and he was curious about this fragmented monument so I helped him find the pieces and place it back together and a shrine appeared. 

After speaking with the monk I just collapsed.

I wasn’t wake, but I was? I knew Bossa Nova was trying to wake me, but I just couldn’t bring myself to get up. When I eventually did and we left the first thing Boss Nova did was feast on any greenery he could find like he hadn’t eaten in a very long time. 

I don’t think I need sleep so I should just stop. I can’t hurt Bossa Nova. I already got Friend killed, I can’t kill him too.

I’m so sorry Bossa Nova.


	136. Loshlo Harbor

Don’t drink the ocean, it’s very salty.

I should have listened to Boss Nova, he tried stopping me, but I didn’t notice in time.


	137. Loshlo Harbor

Hateno Village is so close by, I could visit, but… I’m too scared to see what it’s like or of not wanting to leave and the Yiga attacking again. 

For now, we’re just going to keep walking along the shore. Till we reach the Akkala Regin, from there we’ll go to Rito Village and save their Divine Beast.


	138. Mapla Point

As we passed by Hateno Beach, Bossa Nova tried taking me to the village. I had to drag him away. He’s still trying to go back.

Bossa Nova is very strong. He was able to knock me over and drag me for a bit. He eventually gave up on dragging me and he’ll just start walking on his own but if I pull on his reigns he’ll follow.

I arm and side hurts more than even now.


	139. Afromisa Coast

We stopped early to watch the sunset. It was really pretty.


	140. Wintre Island

There hasn’t been much coast to walk along on for a bit now, it’s mostly cliffs, and Bossa Nova is now having to swim with all my equipment all the time.

We’re going to cut through Lanayru Bay to Rutala River. We’ll end up at Lanaru Tower and from there we can take the roads to the Rito Village.


	141. Shai Yota Shrine

Kass spotted us. He was searching the area for the location of another song. “He breaks the rocks that serve to bind, Above the tempestuous bay. On wings of cloth and wood entwined, He lands on the alter to open the way.” We found a precarious, crumbling rock formation in Lanayru bay right by Horon Lagoon where a Shrine platform was.

We wondered if we could trick the platform so Kass dropped me from the air and I landed on it with the paraglider but nothing happened.

Using the Sheikah bombs we were able to break the rocks revealing updrafts. We tried just dropping me on the platform again but it still didn’t work. 

Following all of the updrafts, the wind took me to the platform, and it activated, revealing a shrine. We spent a good long time trying to figure out how the platform was able to sense the difference between cheating and completing the puzzle. The stuff we blew up didn’t have anything like the Sheikah technology on it. Were there sensors under ground?

This was the last song Kass wanted to solve before returning home, but he asked if there was anything he could help with before going.

He hadn’t even left yet, and all I wanted to do was cry. 

He asked me if I was alright.

The pressure of all this is just starting to sink in now, just how important of a responsibility what I’m doing is I guess. I don’t know really, but I think that’s it? I’ve been having a lot of thoughts lately, the others are maybe it, but… I don’t want

Kass asked where I was going next. When I mentioned going to Lanayru Tower he spoke of how beautiful the view was there and that it was a great choice.

Again he asked if I was sure I didn’t need his help for anything. I don’t want to keep him from his family. I’m sure they miss him so much.

Before he was about to leave he said that having traveled a lot, he was used to the loneliness it could bring. Then he hugged me, telling me that it was okay to talk to him anytime we met.

I ended up asking him if he could sleep in the Shrine with me, make sure that if I sleep too long he makes sure Bossa Nova gets to go out and eat and stuff.

I’m so tired, and Kass was relieved and said that I look like I really need the rest.


	142. Rucco Maag Shrine

It hasn’t been a day, but I’m tired again.

I wonder if I should write the thoughts I’m having, maybe there are taking a toll on me, but if I leave them as thoughts, they are just that, while if I write them… they become more real to me in a way. I just don’t know any more.


	143. *My friend,

we are safe, and all is well. I do wish I could tell you so right now, send this letter soaring through the air straight to you, I know I will tell you all this myself when next we meet, but I can’t help wanting to connect with you, to be by your side now, not later. Though this be a conversation in the future, it’s a future with you, so forming future words is all I may do to be with you.

*We did have a few skirmishes with the Yiga, but we were triumphant and mostly unharmed, but a few scratches.

*Upon returning home and seeing I was unharmed I had a meeting with my father and Muzu. I told them all that had transpired causing my sudden disappearance and after. My Father understands my plight, that as the Hylian Champion you are the only one who can defeat the Calamity and truly save this beloved land of ours, so saving you is helping my people. That is a reasoning, but that is not why I came to help you. I came because I knew my dear friend was in danger and I simply could not stand idly by. But I also cannot throw myself into danger so readily like that. My people, my home comes before anything else, and I must be there to lead them. This is a duty I take with the utmost seriousness. My heart lies with them, I love my people, I have and will continue to do all I can for them yet, my heart, it aches also lying elsewhere, far, far away.

*This is a discussion I believe I need to convey in person.

*My dear friend, I have so much I wish to discuss with you, so I wish you nothing but good, and I hope to see you soon.


	144. *My friend,

much has happened. The doctors are keeping you on the sleep medicine to see if you can heal without eating, being able to heal slowly would be so helpful for you, they worry about you healing and trapping stones in yourself again, it shouldn’t happen because they are caring for you, but… It would be great to know should you retain injuries like this again. They say the medicine may make your memory fuzzy and I realized you were rushed off to get healed, you never got a chance to write, so I’ll do my best for you! I’ll wright down as much as I can so I don’t miss a single thing. I may not be able to capture your thoughts, but I can recall the moments we shared.

*It was a pleasant surprise to see Kass had come to visit the Domain once more. He spoke of his misadventures with you and Bossa Nova. I always love hearing these tales from him, they show just how much you do, how you’re always fighting on, seemingly without rest, it makes me feel you are nearby. Yet, his last tale, he spoke of how pale you were, how you were so distant, constantly getting lost in thought and how Bossa Nova kept bucking you to get your attention back. You just couldn’t concentrate long on the task he said. He also noted how you held your side stiffly. You’re footing was unsteady, you constantly swaying even when standing. He also told me how you slept for two weeks straight in the shrine. He knew he could not do much except try to find you help, so he came to me. He told me of your plan to come to Lanaru Tower and how you were to pass through Rutala River.

*I left with some fishermen who were going to do their work by Rutala River so I could go search for you.

*I’m so glad I did.

*I found you and Bossa Nova in a fight with some Yiga Clan members. Even with but a fishing spear and not a proper weapon, I believe I was of help, and we were able to drive them off. I was so relieved to see you both, I hugged you close, just so glad you were safe. I was not surprised to see that attack though, the Yiga had been camping by the waters, attacking any zora they see, I can only guess they wish for revenge against me for having a hand in their leader’s demise. Your expression, that horror, it’s etched into my mind and will not go. I assured you that we are all well, and simply sending a guard or two with any party fishing outside of the Domain is enough to protect them. We are all safe.

*I asked you to come sit by the shore with me to just talk for a while. I asked you if you were feeling well. You only said you were feeling very tired. I simply could not believe exhaustion was the only thing plaguing you, it had to be a sign of something bigger, you looked so sick. I realize zoras can withstand the cold better than Hylians, but surely it was not cold enough for you to shiver so violently, right?

*I’d never wish to push you into speaking, but I had to ask if that was all.

*You told me you were scared of yourself. You wondered if you were a monster like a Hinox or Lynel. If you were killed, if you’d turn to purple smoke. I answered sincerely, I don’t believe you’d turn to smoke. You asked me what I thought of them, if they were intelligent creatures like you and I. I think so, I know they can make buildings like us, they can fight like us, they seem to communicate in their own languages, I’ve even seen them horse around with one another before or playing a simple game of kick ball.

*You told me you think you’re a monster.

*You spoke of how the monsters relentlessly chase you, they never stop hunting you, they may be easy to beat, but they never give up, they fight to the death unlike the Yiga who on rarer occasion run. You told me you have that same drive as them, and that you’re weak like them, and you feared it so much. My heart broke hearing how your voice quiver and quaked, so quiet, so tired. You told me how you have this overwhelming need to keep going on this journey. This relentless pursuit you can’t let go of. Even when you feel awful, your thoughts go dark, you just keep going, no matter what. I know it’s not a mindless pursuit, it’s your courage. You keep going even when you're scared, you are so strong to make that choice every waking moment, so many in your place would have collapsed under the pressure of all this, of the Divine Beasts and the Calamity, so many would have been too scared to even consider facing all that you have, they would have run, but you keep choosing to do this no matter how hurt you are. That is your courage, choosing to do that even when you are scared. It’s like being a good person. Even a good person could think about not helping that stranger in need or to do bad things, but they still have the strength to choose to do so, and that’s what makes them good. You by far are the most courageous individual I have ever known… And that means something, to me at least, I knew my sister, Mipha, someone who’d race onto the battlefield to heal all who were injured no matter how dangerous, I believe you are even stronger than her, the strongest person I knew till you came into my life once more.

*You spoke of how weak you were, how you are unsure you’re strong enough to save us all. You told me that you don’t know what’s going to be different this time that will allow you to win your battle against the Calamity. You told me of how you feared that it’d simply take control over the Divine Beasts once more once you approach it. But things are different this time Link, the Princess is in the castle, even right now, holding back the Calamity so it shouldn’t do that, if it could, it likely would have done so by now. I told you if you weren’t strong enough to face the beast, you would not have been placed in the healing chamber that kept you asleep for a hundred years. If you weren’t strong enough, you would not have been placed there in order to beat it now. You asked why you fell in the first place. You said it was surely because you tried to fight it, and you failed, you couldn’t think of any other reason why you’d get so injured. You couldn’t remember why, but you couldn’t think of any other reason. I can think of one, and so I told it to you. You must have fallen when protecting someone, in your memories the princess was struggling with unlocking her power, I bet she only unlocked that power because of you. She must have seen how hard you were working to protect everyone, and when you fell, it ignited something within her allowing her to reach her power. I bet you inspired her; I at least know for certain you inspire me. She must be holding back the Calamity specifically for you, and she only can because of you. You are strong, but even the strongest person can’t handle the fate of the world on their own, no one can, and for a moment a hundred years ago, you did, but even as strong as you are, even you couldn’t handle it. But you are not on your own this time, so this time you can do it. This will work. I know this will work. I realize this may feel like I’m placing pressure on you and I apologize if I am, but I can not think of any other way to describe this.

*Link, you are a hero, a hero working with other heroes, and you all will succeed. You are not alone in this fight, even if you are from time to time in this journey. You are amazing, I know you are strong enough in so many ways to be able to do this.

*You told me you already failed in all those regards. Each and every last one, you had failed.

*You told me you killed Friend, and that you were just going to do so with everyone else. You told me you almost got Bossa Nova killed almost starving him, and asked what was going to stop you from killing everyone else, saying that if it indeed was courage and strength and not maddening pursuit and weakness none of that would matter if you got everyone killed before facing the Calamity. You told me that everyone in Hateno must be dead because of how the Yiga are pursuing my people to get revenge on me and how the villagers in Hateno have no one but you to protect them, but the Yiga are chasing you, so you’d only bring more danger if you left to check on them. You told me that if you went to Rito Village to save their Divine Beast, the Yiga would follow you and kill them all so there was no point in going, but you still find you need to go, that is the pursuit you fear, going anyway, despite knowing the danger you would be bringing. You were just going to get everyone killed, no matter where you went.

*It was like when you spoke of my sister. Your next words were just like that moment. Something within you just caved in and broke. You cried, begging me to not die, to not leave you. You told me you couldn’t take losing anyone else. I honestly did not know what I could do for you, other than hold you tightly and securely. I told you that no matter where I am my thoughts are always with you. Even if not physically, I am with you. I will never leave you.

*You fell asleep in my arms, so Bossa Nova and I took you to the Domain for a proper rest.

*You wouldn’t wake up. For so long. When you finally did, it seemed you had to fight yourself to do so. You needed to see a doctor, even though you can instantly heal by eating, clearly something was wrong.

*You have so many infections eating away at you, it likely spread from your arm to your shoulder, then your side. You told me you were going to be more careful with your arm, you said you’d take better care of yourself, yet this happened. It seems as though this was a long time coming, even before you gave your word, I believe it started back when you were chased by those guardians and your arm was crushed under ruble, that was when it started healing slower and always hurting, right? I would look, but it feels wrong to do so with you asleep, that’s even why I’m writing all this on separate pages. Your journal is your memory, I dare not tamper with it without your explicit permission. The doctors had found your flesh had grown around pebbles that were inside you, even getting attached to them with some connective tissue. When you first came here and were taken to the doctors, it seems your healing capability had already covered this up, so they didn’t find it last time. You also have so many infections they had a difficult time discerning one from another, there was even one they didn’t recognize, thankfully one of the Gerudo woman I had traveled with is a doctor and she decided to stay here a while and recognized what you had gotten, it was an infection she had seen many warriors get from battling with the Yiga, but your case was by far the worst she had ever seen, it must have been when that scythe was stabbed through you, keeping you pinned to the ground. It seems your healing ability more so quickly regenerates your flesh, trapping anything caught within its way, it’s likely how your infection was able to be within you without showing signs. With every battle you got hurt and ate, you healed some of the damage the infection had done, but you could not get rid of it, so it been able to so slowly build up. It was so slow you didn’t even notice how far the pain had spread; you body must have gotten so exhausted trying to fight it off constantly.

*And now here I am, sitting by your bedside, rattling my brain, playing these events over and over searching for even the smallest of details to add.

*The doctors fear missing a part of any of the infections should you heal quickly, they want to keep an eye on you to make sure they got everything. They also said your judgement on pain must be unreliable now, the only way you could have survived without getting help or any anesthetic sooner was for your tolerance for pain to increase, they explained it like going nose blind, smelling something so often you eventually don’t notice it getting so used to it, so feeling the same amount of pain in one place for so long, you likely wouldn’t notice if there was any new pain there so they have to keep an eye on you instead of you telling them what you feel.

*Bossa Nova has refused to get off the extra space of the bed. On occasion he’ll lick your hand or use your legs as a pillow.

*Link, my dear friend, you are amazing to have gotten this far. I just hope you know that. You are extraordinary, the light of my life.

*I plea with any and all gods that you now finally have a restful sleep. You so deserve it and so much more.


	145. *My dear friend,

you are still asleep for the doctors to keep an eye on you. Truth be told I suppose there’s nothing to write about, but I find myself drawn to this. I wish I could do more for you, place your mind at ease, weave you only the most pleasant of dreams so at least in your sleep you may escape your hurtful thoughts.

*Perhaps with the pain and infections gone, you won’t be so tired. Perhaps your exhaustion amplified your drowning thoughts, so once you awaken, you’ll be alright, your thoughts will lighten up and won’t be so dreadful.

*I wish I could do more for you, but I know not what I even can do aside from staying by your side. I will not leave you, ever.

*I wish you nothing but pleasant dreams, and I hope to speak to you as soon as you are ready.


	146. *My friend,

we are all safe, our warriors are finely trained to protect our waters and people. The Yiga have been attacking more often and more fervently as of late. Please do not believe this to be your fault. They had already been doing so even before you had arrived, in fact I had been expecting this, they seem to have been growing more impatient the more times passes from their leader’s death.

*You look to be so peaceful right now. I wonder what you’d do should you awaken in this moment. Knowing you, you’d likely leap into the fray, even when injured. You’d race through the field, and fight for anyone in trouble. You’d make sure they’d return to the Domain safely. It’s just the kind of person you are, exceedingly kind, even when it hurts you… Just like now, you kept going even though your body just wanted to collapse and your racing thoughts did more damage to you than any weapon had. I wish you’d look after and protect yourself just as you do others, you can do so, but you always forget when others are in need. If I could be in two places at once, one of me would be with my people, and the other would be with you, so that when you forget to do so, I could protect you, be there to hear all your thoughts, no matter how small or hurtful they may be. I know Bossa Nova was with you, and perhaps my presents as well wouldn’t make much of a different, but I’d like even the chance to try to be there for you. You carry a great burden and I wish to help in any way I can, and I will. I will keep being here for anything you could need.

*I wish you nothing but pleasant dreams, and I hope to speak with you as soon as you are ready.


	147. *My friend,

the doctors have decided to take you off the sleeping medicine, you showed absolutely no changes. It seems your body goes into a stasis of sorts either when sleeping or not eating, they are not entirely sure yet. It could be because the sleep was induced with such powerful medication your body didn’t react in the same way as it would if you were to sleep naturally.

*I know you will want to go back on your journey, but you are to stay here so they may watch your condition. I’m sure their findings will be invaluable to you as you journey and after when it is over. Perhaps after you defeat the Calamity you could stay here for a while so our doctors may study you and learn how you can better care for yourself. I recall you weren’t even sure if you needed sleep, they could figure that out, perhaps even figure out if you should eat regular meals even though you don’t feel hunger. You could learn how to more properly care for yourself.

*I feel my heart beginning to race knowing you could awaken at any moment. I have so much I wish to ask, how you are feeling, if you remember your time before getting hospitalized, if you’re still feeling tired, but I’ll get my chance to inquire about such things later. For now, it’s most important you are in a safe, comforting environment where you can just take your time.


	148. Zora’s Domain

I thought I was dreaming at first, the darkness and soft lights, the quiet sound of flowing water. I only realized where I was when I noticed Bossa Nova was on the bed, nudging Sidon. When he began to wake up himself Bossa Nova just flopped on me, resting his head on my chest.

I don’t even know how to describe the expression you had when you saw me and realized I was awake. It was so soft, and calm, and relieved, and happy, and so many other things.

*I believe the words you are looking for are adoration, enthrallment, and enraptured. I was just so glad and captivated to see you.

*You didn’t speak right away, you simply looked around.

I was confused this felt too dream like, but when you placed your hand on my cheek, it seemed like the world cleared up and I realized this was real. I think the sudden cold shocked my senses fully awake not somewhat awake like they were. You asking me how I was feeling helped me ground myself and collect my mind so I could remember how I even got here. I felt tired, but not like how I was before, it was a different kind of tired. I was wide awake, but my mind was tired, or I’m emotionally tired? It’s still a bit much right now. I remember talking to you about what was stuck in my head, but not the details. I remember you helped he feel better like you always do, but it also hurt, then I just remember crying, a lot. You showed me your journal entries, and… I get why I was feeling what I remember feeling. I think that maybe even without the medicine I couldn’t remember much more than the feeling. I was just… exhausted then.

*Once I was sure you were feeling well, I got the doctors after you said you were feeling up to seeing them.

They reexplained everything, my injuries and the like. My arm is being kept bandaged, and I am to not move it.

*You’ve already used it several times.

I’m trying not to, I swear! I just keep accidently moving it!

*Link, my dear and cherished companion. My knight in shining armor. My amazing friend.

*You.

*Broke.

*The.

*Splint.

***TWICE!**

I DIDN’T MEAN TOO!

*The doctors had to numb you so you wouldn’t move it at all! And you were bed ridden all day! I only managed to rip my gaze away from you twice and each time you broke the splint.

I already apologized. I swear I’ll try better to remember I can’t use it, but sometimes in the moment I just don’t realize it.

*Even if you don’t remember the splint should stop you, I still don’t understand how you did that, no matter how many times we discuss this.

The day mostly consisted of talking with the doctors and occasionally taking some test. The doctors say that I might be allowed to go out of this room and walk around if I stop breaking the splints.

I know I said this before, but I don’t want to forget that I thank you for just staying with me all day.

*And I wish for you to never forget that I shall always be with you, no matter where or when, I will always do all I can for you.


	149. Zora’s Domain

I’m not allowed to go outside quite just yet, but I can go out of the room now! I can at least walk around and I didn’t break the splint once today!

*I can’t help but wonder though if it’s because I never took my eyes off you.

I think I would have been alright, but I appreciate keeping an eye on me.

I’m not feeling as tired as before in any way. We talked a lot about what I said at the shores. About how I’m not alone in this, even if it feels like it sometimes, how things are different this time, about the Yiga following us and the destruction they could bring…

About my guilt over Friend’s death and starving Bossa Nova. I didn’t exactly have direct control over either situation, I realize that, but I still feel like it’s my fault. If I never had met Friend, just saved her from the guardians and left her alone after that she might still be alive. And because I can’t remember how I fell a hundred years ago; I wonder if I somehow got everyone killed. Maybe if I somehow acted faster, they’d be alive, but now… I’m the only person left, everyone else is just dead. I… the thought I’ve avoided writing, making somewhat real is this:

I feel like I should have died with them, of all of them I survived only because I was placed in the revitalizing Chamber. Why couldn’t they have been placed in as well, of everyone why did I get a second chance at life, and not them? What if I fall again and I’m placed back in the Revitalizing Chamber and everyone I’ve grown to love in this time dies. What if because of whatever the chamber did to me, I’ll never die and I just keep out-living everyone, no matter what. That I’m just going to be completely alone forever till the whole world comes to an end, but it seems I survived that once, so… I can’t bare the thought of that. I can’t handle anyone else dying…

I think this is why I begged you to not die. I don’t want to be left behind anymore, as awful and selfish as it sounds or is. I just can’t take going on like this. I can’t handle all this death anymore. I told you before I was scared of being lonely, how when journeying it hurts to make friends and get attached to people only to have to leave for some place else… It seems this theme is just a part of all things in my life. Being alone. I know Bossa Nova travels with me, and he does bring me comfort, but… when he has to fall asleep and I find I am unable to do so too… I’m scared I’ll wake up in a different time again, it just hurts, so much. I usually end up reading the entries when we were together or the letters you wrote, those and Bossa Nova make me feel better, but then I end up missing you, and wish I was back here with you. It hurts, but not as badly. But then… I think about if I were to outlive you, outlive a zora, people who live for so long.

*I’m simply glad you feel comfortable enough to share this with me, something you even feared to share with yourself up till now.

It’s nice to let this all out, but it’s also strange, I’m just… I’m glad and also feel odd about this. I never acknowledged this much, so just putting it out there is a new experience, I think.

Talking wasn’t the only thing we did though, I got to show off my cooking! It was especially fun since the kitchen was much closer to my size and I didn’t have to keep standing on a stool or asking for help.

*Yes! Your cooking was just delectable! I loved hearing you speak about it, how to mix spices, or about how to properly work with hydromelons! I could watch you do so for hours, but unfortunately my stomach is not big enough for that.

Once I’m healed, I can cook you anything you’d like and polish off anything you can’t finish.

*That sounds just lovely! You also said you wanted to learn some zora cuisine so once you can leave the medical bay, I’m going to take you to learn some! It pleases me so greatly that you wish to learn of my people’s culture, food means so much to us, just as our architecture and weapon crafting. All things we have refined generation after generation, I’m sure you’ll love our dishes.

I already know I do; I’ve tried them before at the feast that was held after we saved the Divine Beast.

*Yes, but you’ve yet to cook them. I know you’ll have a ball creating them.

*Although, if I may be so bold to say so, I would like to try some more Gerudo cuisine. Even if I was in the area for a moment, I could not stay long then or possibly even ever, so getting the chance to try some would be remarkable. Cooking is something deeply rooted in many cultures so by trying their food, I could possibly understand them better, and make closer ties between us in the future.

I’d be glad to cook you Gerudo cuisine any time! And if it’s safe for the village to do so, maybe I could stay in Rito Village for a time and learn their recipes.

*I would love to try anything else you make.

Who knows, maybe after all this I’ll become a traveling chef or something. That sounds nice. Going back to Hateno and showing everyone any new dishes I find or make.

I hope everyone is safe.

Please let them be safe.

Thank you for the hug, Sidon.


	150. Zora’s Domain

The doctors want to see how my body is when naturally asleep, how it affects my healing capabilities, but I just can’t. Sidon convinced them to not push me on that.

I can finally go outside though! I never knew I could miss this so much!

*You were so good with the children when they came racing up to you asking where you had been! It was adorable seeing you with them once more. You yourself start acting like them, so hyper and excitable, you’re like an older brother to them all. It’s no wonder they’re so taken by you. Though you need to learn how to say ‘no’ to them on occasion.

You didn’t see how sad they looked when I told them I couldn’t show them some cool fighting moves! How was I supposed to say no!?

*If only you could learn to set some boundaries for their sake and your own, you’d make for the perfect doting father, Link.

I don’t know about that. I just know how to fight. I’m sure you’d make for a good father though.

*Don’t sell yourself short my friend! You are so empathetic and kind. You even are doing all you can to teach the Gerudo’s chief!

Sidon found a new function of the Sheikah slate! It can capture moving moments, not just freeze them! I asked him if he could help me teach Riju. When I fight, I don’t really think, it’s more reactionary so trying to teach something I don’t even put thought into is difficult, so I tried teaching Sidon and the children as practice, but I just didn’t know how to go about it, so I fought some monsters to show!

*I’d like to add I tried stopping you, but Bossa Nova took you, and the children and ran before I could say anything despite you needing to rest your arm!

And as the slate shows I didn’t use or move it at all! I even stopped fighting soon after and had you be the example!

After a few fights I was able to figure out what I was doing. I had Sidon freeze the moments as a way of documenting what I was doing so I could teach Riju later. I’ve been writing everything in a separate book Sidon gave me so I can use it as a guide for when I teach Riju! As we were doing this though Sidon stumbled upon a new function. By pressing one of the raised parts of the slate it changes to capturing moments, but they move and have sound! I was able to teach Sidon and the children my fighting style. Just like with rock-climbing he’s a fast learner! Though Zoras use spears and not swords and shields he had mastered what I do already.

*That is entirely thanks to you, my dearest friend. I may have been able to get the basics due to your tutelage, but I’ve yet to refine and truly master it. I still have much to learn as well as the little ones!

You told me that I taught using the shield very well. Sidon thinks that once my arm is healed and infection free, I may be able to really utilize it and actually protect myself with it instead of dodging every attack like I have been.

Sidon is also a great teacher! Sidon had me stop the lessons so we could make food for the children in time for lunch! Just like the people, weapons, and architecture the food is beautiful.

*It warms my heart immensely to know you think so too.

Unlike the Gerudo, the Zora don’t use many plants, they mostly use fish, crabs, snails, and frogs in their dishes. Any plants are mostly used for garnish. Plants are really hard to eat with their sharp, serrated teeth, it just get’s caught and is a hassle to deal with.

Sidon lost a tooth when he and the children were eating! He explained how Zoras grow and lose teeth very quickly. Just picking it up I cut myself and Sidon quickly bandaged my finger. It was so sharp I didn’t even notice it had cut me!

*That or it’s your ridiculously high tolerance for pain. I worry about you.

It can’t be that high, I still feel pain in battle when I get hit. I think I only didn’t notice the pain from the infection because it grew so slowly.

*Still, with how sever it was, you should have at least noticed it.

Well… I did, sometimes, but it was just always there I guess it never seemed noteworthy to me.

With the shape, size and how sharp it is, I think it would make for a great arrowhead.

*So that’s why you want my tooth! I meant to ask you before, but with the children dragging us into playing games with them I hadn’t gotten the chance too.

I still don’t know yet though, I have to test it first.

I still can’t get myself to sleep. I’d like to walk around the Domain, it’s just so beautiful at night, just softly glowing, like Sidon, but the doctors would like me to at least try so now I’m just laying in bed.

Bossa Nova is soft, and he insists on sleeping next to me in bed. With how cold the Domain can be, it feels so nice to hug him at night.


End file.
